All Because Of The Children
by Pannygirl
Summary: T/P, G/B How do two men (King Vegeta, 1st class warrior Goku) who hate each other react when their children meet and fall in love? A/U fic! *Chapter 25 up!* Sorry for the long delay!
1. First Babies

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The sun began to rise, and all the people of Vegeta were awakening to the song of the palace, which called them to come. Men, women and children all gathered at the foot of the palace, waiting for the King and Queen to make their appearance. Then two guards came out from the balcony and began to address the people.

"Welcome, people of Vegeta. As you all know today is a very special day, for our king and queen, for today we now have a prince." All the people began to cheer and blast energy balls into the air in rejoice, for now they have an heir to their thrown. Then the trumpets began to play and then, king Vegeta and Queen Bulma stepped out from the balcony. Bulma held her new born son in her arms, he was a very beautiful baby, with lavender hair, and crystal blue eyes, his face did not resemble either of his parents exactly, but you could tell who's son he was. Vegeta raised his hand to silence the people, and then he began to speak.

"My people, today for the first time you may gaze upon your prince." Vegeta lifted his son high in the air for all the people to see, and everyone started cheering once more. Then he gave his son back to Bulma, and heard someone ask him a question from down below.

"What is his majesty named my king?" Asked a woman holding a young infant girl in her arms, with raven black hair, and dark mysterious eyes. The king smiled at the sight of the baby who was smiling incessantly.

"His name his Trunks, he will one day be a strong warrior his fighting level is already rather high for an infant and I know he will not let us down in the future." Vegeta said staring at the people and then back at the woman's young baby girl.

"I'm sure your daughter will not disappoint her people in the future either, madam." Vegeta said smiling down at her and her husband.

Then Bulma stepped up to the people and addressed them as well. "Thank you all for coming to the presentation of our son, your prince. And since today is such a special day everyone may stay at home and be with their families or do free training. Everyone gets the day off." Bulma smiled as thousands of cheers were heard, and millions of 'thank you my Queen' was heard throughout the crowd. Vegeta just looked at her thinking, that maybe it was a little much for his wife to do that, but he could understand it, due to the circumstances of the day. "Come, wife, let's take our son inside." Then the king and queen departed inside and the massive crowd began to separate and disappear. While Bulma and Vegeta were taking baby Trunks to his nursery, Bulma stopped Vegeta to ask him a question.

"Vegeta." Bulma said stopping their walk.

"What?" Vegeta said looking at her.

"What was it about that woman's baby that got your attention, and got you to smile genuinely?" Bulma said raising and eyebrow, with a questioning face.

Vegeta paused for a moment and tried to think as to why he did act like that. After all it's only a baby, one he has never seen before, and from the enormous population of his people, he may never see the young girl again.

"I-I don't know." Vegeta said looking at the floor in confusion. "There was just something about that baby girl that I sensed, like she will play an important part among our my people."

"What kind of role, Vegeta?" Bulma said who was now wondering why the hell Vegeta was talking like a prophet.

"I'm not sure. Did you know that she is Kakarot's grandchild?" Vegeta said with a smirk and a shake of his head, in slight disapproval.

"Oh for real!? How'd you know that Vegeta?" Bulma said with a smile.

"Cause the mother of the baby, is the mate of Kakarot's first born son."

"Oh you mean Gohan, wow if only I had gotten a better look at them I would've said hi." Bulma said with slight regret.

"Yes well you will see Kakarot and his son tomorrow, after all they are my first class warriors. Despite the fact that Kakarot use to be a third class warrior his powers cannot be ignored, nor can his son's. And perhaps Kakarot's grandchild may possess some of it as well." Vegeta said trying to picture what he had thought out.

"Hey Vegeta our Trunks and their daughter are basically the same age, I wonder if they'll become friends in time."

"Heavens no! I will not have my son associate with Kakarot's family." Vegeta said beginning to walk towards the nursery, and then Bulma followed.

"Why not Vegeta, I mean you have fought with him side by side a bunch of times it's not like your enemies." Bulma said trying to understand what Vegeta was saying.

"Well woman it's not like we're friends either, I'd kill him or anyone else in his family who would dare try to co-exist with my own." Then Vegeta took Trunks from Bulma and he went into the nursery, leaving Bulma in the hallway, in shock.

"Oh god Vegeta, why do you have to think like that. Well anyway it's not like anyone from Kakarot's family would be involved with anyone from ours (sighs) why do you have to think like that?" Bulma said to herself then went to go join Vegeta and Trunks in the nursery.

~~Out in the city~~

"I wonder why King Vegeta was so amused and impressed by our little Pan." Gohan said to his wife Videl while holding his infant daughter, who was now asleep in his arms. Videl looked down at her sleeping baby and smiled.

"I don't know dear, perhaps she's just to cute for anyone not to notice." Videl said kissing Pan's little head.

"Maybe. But I don't think that was it." Gohan said looking back at the palace.

"Then what do you think it could be, I mean the king is a father now perhaps it is his paternal side coming out." Videl said chuckling at the idea. Gohan smiled, for the idea was rather amusing.

"Now I don't think that's it, it seemed like he was sensing something from Pan, like he could tell there was something about her, that was frightening or important, somehow." Gohan said looking at down at Pan.

"Maybe it's because he knows you're the son of Kakarot, and that your family has a strong and powerful bloodline. I mean you two are the strongest saiyans on the planet Vegeta right now."Videl said as they approached their house, which was well suited for a first-class family.

"Well whatever it is or was, it's over now and I would not like to think of the royal family anymore for today." Gohan said as he lay Pan in her crib.

"What do you have against them Gohan?" Videl said looking up at her husband quizzically. Gohan just looked at her and he shut his eyes and tightened his fists.

"I just don't want anyone in my family to ever get involved with anyone from his. For I don't care if they're royalty or not I'll kill whoever dare try, to come near my family." Gohan said as he left to go to his father's house and train.

~~Videl's p.o.v~~

'Oh Gohan, why are you against, the royal family, I mean are daughter and their son are the same age, what if they became friends? Are you really going to kill a child? And your infant brother may become friends with him as well, you cannot control it. So why bother preventing future possibilities? Well hopefully it will never happen'

Then Videl went to go start-cooking dinner.

~~7 years later~~

"Rise and shine daddy!"

Gohan stirred in his bed still asleep, as his daughter's wake up call was beginning to get him up.

"Come on daddy you promised to take me training in the gym today!" Pan said even louder as she shook her father's arm.

"Your daughter his awake." Videl mumbled half asleep.

"Before sunrise she's you daughter." Gohan said with his eyes closed and the covers over his head.

"Dad, daddy, dadio, pops, padre, father!! Get up." Pan pleaded as she punched her father in the arm.

Gohan stirred once more, "OK ok!! I'm up I'm up." He said yawning and rising out of bed.

Once Gohan ate and got dressed he and his daughter left the house to go train were gohan trained as a child. Over at the first-class training gym for father's and children. (Mother's trained amongst themselves)

"Now I hope you've improved on your fighting Pan." Gohan said as he looked at his daughter who flew beside him.

"You bet dad." Pan side smiling with her eyes shining.

"We'll see Pan."

"I could even beat Prince what's his name if he sparred with me." Pan said starring at the palace.

"That's my girl." Gohan said with pride.

~~At the palace~~

"Woman, where's the brat!!!" Vegeta said storming out of his room.

"I don't know Vegeta, he probably went to go train, like he always does, every Saturday morning." Bulma said trying to make Vegeta remember that Trunks did do that every Saturday morning.

"OH well then I'll talk to him later." Vegeta said heading out the door.

"Tell him what Vegeta?" Bulma said stopping him.

"None of your business woman, it's between me and the brat." Vegeta then left the room.

"It's amazing how when he was a baby you called him your son." Bulma said yelling over at him. Vegeta paused and responded right back in the same loud tone.

"Yes, but then he learned to talk."

~~ At the training gym~~

"Now Pan we're going to work on what we did last week alright?" Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. 

"Okay daddy." Pan said getting into her fighting stance.

"Oh and honey in an hour I have to go to grandpa's house to pick up Goten so he can come train with us, so I'll leave you hear for about 2 hours okay, promise me you won't get into trouble for once." Gohan said in all seriousness. Pan laughed at her father's expression.

"Yes daddy I promise." Pan said while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Good now let's begin."

Then P and Gohan began sparring, while Prince Trunks was looking from a window and noticed Pan. 'Whoa she's pretty good… for a girl' Trunks thought to himself, 'I wonder what it would be like to spar with her' Then Trunks went around to the front of the gym and began to train on the upper level.

Ok that's chapter one, kind of long I know, but hey I needed to introduce the main characters. Anyways I'll be out with chapter 2 soon, please R&R Tankies! Ja ne ! ^_^


	2. Kids Meet

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Trunks was annihilating the punching bag, which he had been using for almost an hour, when he finally decided to stop and take a small water break. So he headed downstairs, were the water fountains and bathrooms were, but not without receiving the usually "good morning your majesty" hello from the saiyans. As he approached the fountain and took his sip, he noticed the young girl he had seen spar with her father before. 

'This will be a perfect opportunity to see how good that girl really is' Trunks thought to himself. So he slowly began to approach Pan who was also throwing punches at another punching bag.

"Um hello." Trunks said sheepishly. Pan suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to the young prince who stood behind her.

"Hello, do I know you?" Pan said raising an eyebrow. Trunks couldn't believe that she didn't know who he was, but he didn't let her either, for if she didn't know he might actually get a real fight. For once no one would go easy on him cause he was the prince.

"Um no I don't think we've ever met, my name is Trunks." Trunks said extending his arm for a handshake.

"I'm Pan." She said putting her hand in his and giving him a friendly shake.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Trunks said with a slight smile.

"You're not prince Trunks are you?" Pan said questioningly. Trunks got a little nervous, but played it cool.

"Nope, we just have the same name." Trunks said breathing a slight sight of relief.

"Oh, cause I wouldn't know anyway, for I have never seen him before, or the king and queen." Pan said walking passed Trunks and towards the sparring area. Trunks looked at her in shock as to the fact that she hasn't seen his mother and father or even him before.

"Wow I would've thought that you would've seen the royal family dozens of times. At least during assemblies or announcements, presentations, balls or something." Trunks said staring at her quizzically.

"Nope I haven't, whenever that happens my parents go, and they make me stay home, with my uncle Goten." She said loosing up.

"Oh, why don't they take you with them." Trunks said stretching.

"I don't know, but I don't really care either."

"Why not?"

"Cause they are saiyans just like the rest of us, what exactly would I be missing, by not seeing them?" Pan said finishing her stretch.

Trunks just looked at her and thought as to how her whole attitude to his family was.

"I don't think I have an answer for you Pan." Trunks said shaking his head.

"I know you don't Trunks. Want to spar now?" Pan said positioning herself.

Trunks looked at her in wonder and smirked at her comment, and got into his fighting stance. "You bet I am."

Then they charged at each other and began to kick, punch, block, hit, and dodge each other.

~~Over at Goku's house~~

"Hey dad, is Goten ready to come training with me and Pan?" Gohan said walking into the house, sweating.

Goku looked at him from the dinning hall.

"Oh yea son, he's in the bathroom he'll be ready to leave when he get's out." Goku said with a mouth full of food.

"Ok dad." Gohan sat himself down on the couch, and greeted his mother when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Gohan said giving her a hug and kiss.

"Oh Gohan, my baby, how are you?" ChiChi said moving back towards the dining hall to give Goku more food.

"Oh I'm fine mom." Gohan said sinking back into the couch.

"That's good and how's Videl and my little Pan?" ChiChi said heading into the kitchen.

"They're both fine mom, I left Pan at the gym so she could continue training while I came to get Goten." Gohan said yelling so his mother could hear him from the kitchen.

"That's good, that's good. She's getting strong then huh?" ChiChi said heading back to the living room and sitting next to Gohan.

"Definitely mom, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she became the strongest female saiyan in the universe." Gohan said smiling with pride.

"That's good." ChiChi said not really to enthusiastic about the idea.

Then the bathroom door opened and Goten came out.

"Hey bro, what were you doing in their that you took so long?" Gohan said giving his brother a bear hug.

"I had pruns."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Well you ready to go train?" Gohan said heading towards the door.

"You bet Gohan, let's get out of here, bye mom, bye dad." Goten said as he blasted off.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Gohan repeated and then he took off.

"Bye boys, be careful, ChiChi said waving them good bye.

~~At the Palace~~

"That brat has been gone for almost 6 hours already!" Vegeta said as he paced back and fourth in his thrown room.

"He's probably still training Vegeta, after all if he's truly your son, he'll keep training for another 6 hours today." Bulma said trying to get Vegeta to calm down.

"Well I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going to go get him and bring him back home. He most likely went to the first-class training gym, that I usually take him too, I'll go there." Then Vegeta stormed out of the thrown room, and blasted off towards the gym.

~~At the gym~~

"You're a pretty good fighter." Pan said throwing a ki blast at Trunks.

"You're not so bad yourself… for a girl anyway." Trunks said dodging the attack. The two 7 year olds had been sparring for 2 hours and neither of them was willing to give up, until there was a winner. Eventually the whole gym was watching their match, they had the same amount of fans, and their noise dragged other saiyans in to watch the excitement.

"My bet is on the girl." Said Turles, from a corner of the gym.

"Why would you bet on the girl and not the boy? After all he's a boy he's bound to win." Said Raditz, looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Well maybe because those to young bucks have been at it for hours on end, and at this point you don't know who's going to win this match." Turles said, trying to make his point.

"Or is it because she's our brother's grand-daughter?" Raditz said smirking at Turles.

"Of course that's also why! Imagine how are family would look if a female, a very young female, from our bloodline could defeat a saiyan boy!?" Turles said bringing his attention back to the fight, while Raditz thought of Turles' concept.

The within 2 seconds of each other, Gohan and Goten entered, followed by Vegeta. They both walked separate ways around the gym not seeing each other, but trying to see whom the two young fighters were. Then Pan and Trunks knocked each other down, were Pan ended up falling on top of Trunks making her the winner. As they lied there exhausted, yet impressed with each other's fighting ability, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta all realized that it was Trunks and Pan together, and not to mention in that position.

Vegeta was infuriated, and Gohan as well, they both stormed onto the sparring matt and stood right by their kids, staring at each other in anger.

"If you were not here spawn of Kakarot, I would've killed your daughter for fighting my son." Vegeta shouted at Gohan.

"Well you weren't here to stand by your son, this planet would not have a male heir to the thrown anymore. They would have to settle with your daughter Bra." Gohan said getting the king even angrier.

"That's enough! This will be the last time we cross paths, same goes for our children, for next time, one of them will die." Vegeta said as carried Trunks away under his arm.

"For once we agree on something." Gohan yelled as he Took Pan and carried her under his arm as well.

Then Pan turned her head and saw Trunks looking back at her.

"Good bye." Pan softly whispered to Trunks.

"Good bye." Trunks repeated to Pan just as softly.

Then their families left the gym, leaving a whole mass of people in shock and confusion.

That's chapter 2, chapter 3 will be out soon hopefully, cause I'm still working on The Z Gangs Disney Adventure, so bare with me and please R&R!!! Tankies!!! Ja ne!!! ^_^


	3. Ten years!

OK before I stat, I want to answer a few questions I got in the reviews

OK before I stat, I want to answer a few questions I got in the reviews. Yes everyone is a saiyan in this story, the planet Vegeta is not destroyed.And I know it has a little lion king in it but when I started writing this I had just finished watching it. Anyways here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Gohan, Goten and Pan, were all heading back home, Gohan still held Pan under his arm.

"Dad I think you can let me go now, I can fly on my own." Pan said trying to get free.

"Not a chance, young lady, you are not going to get into anymore trouble today." Gohan said looking straight ahead.

"But daddy, what did I do that I'm in trouble?" Pan said trying to understand what her father meant.

"I won't yell at you or punish you, for it's partially my fault, that you got in trouble with the king." Gohan said sighing.

Pan's eyes widened with her father's words.

"The king?" Pan said in a low whisper.

"Yes Pan. You mean to tell me that the young boy you were sparring with did not tell you he was the prince?" Gohan said now facing his daughter.

"No daddy, he didn't tell me, all he told me was that he had the same name as the prince, that was all." Pan said shrugging her shoulders.

Gohan then stopped flying and released Pan from his under his arm. Goten, Pan I want you two to come here and listen. "Did you or did you not hear, what me and the king said to each other in the gym?"

Goten and Pan looked at each other in confusion, but then they shook their heads.

"Yea." They both said in unison.

"Then you'll know that the two of you most never go near the prince ever again." 

"Why not, he's not that bad, he's really nice and he's a good fighter." Pan said flying towards her father.

"Yes but he's the king's son. And you're apart of my family, which means you cannot see him or go near him ever again." Gohan said placing one hand on Pan's shoulder and the other on Goten's.

"Does that go for me two Gohan?" Goten said, wondering why Gohan was telling him this.

"Yes, Goten you're apart of this family two, and you cannot ever become friends with the prince or princess, ever. So whatever friends you make in the future be sure to know who they are first, understand!? I don't want to see the two of you get hurt, or even killed." Gohan said giving them both a hug, Pan and Goten just realized that Gohan is only trying to protect them, so they wouldn't disobey him… for now.

"You guys promise me that you'll never get involved with the royal family." Gohan said pulling back from them. Pan and Goten looked at each other then at Gohan.

"We promise." The two of them said together, with a sigh.

"Alright then, let's go home." Gohan said, and the three of them went to Gohan's house.

~~At the palace~~

"What did you think you were doing, sparring with that brat!?" Vegeta shouted at Trunks.

"I was just trying to be her friend, besides she seemed like a challenge." Trunks said standing in front of his father. Then Bulma walked in with 6-year-old princess Bra, and they joined the two in the thrown room.

"Well let me tell you something boy, you can have your pathetic friends, but do not ever, go near that young girl ever again. Or anyone else in that family, do you understand." Vegeta said still shouting.

"No, father I do not understand, why you're keeping me away from her, but (sighs) if that's what you want then so be it." Trunks said lowering his head in disappointment. Vegeta then looked at Trunks and for a minute, felt sorry for him, but then he shrugged it off, and left the thrown room.

"Mom why is father doing this to me?" The young prince asked his mother.

"I wish I could say, but the story behind it, you are not ready to know. But when you're older and if you must know, then I'll tell you, for your father would never." Bulma said sitting Trunks on her lap, right next to Bra.

"I think you like her Trunks, you never looked that way before." Bra said looking at her older brother.

"Oh shut up, you don't know what you're talking about, you're only six!" Trunks said blushing slightly and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea and you're only seven." Bra replied, with a smirk.

"Now settle down you two, and go to your rooms." Bulma said nudging them off her lap.

~~In Vegeta's room~~

"That girl was the baby, I saw the day of Trunks' presentation." Vegeta said to himself.

~~Vegeta's P.OV~~

'I remember entering the gym, and looking up at my son and that girl fighting. They fought so differently, for children their age, it wasn't normal, for they had never met before in their lives. Yet they fought as if they had always known each other, since their birth. The only time people fight like that is if they're….'

~~End of P.O.V~~

"No, what am I saying, I would never allow it! Besides they will never meet again, so nothing can happen now. But saiyan's have powerful emotions and a saiyan heart never forgets no matter how old one may be." Vegeta said to himself in a low yell, then his room door opened and Bulma stepped in.

"I think our son, found that girl to his liking." She said sitting on a chair by the window.

"Don't you think I know that woman? I saw them fight, I know what's going on, but it shall end now." Vegeta said walking towards the window.

"As you said Vegeta, a saiyan heart never forgets." Bulma said smiling at him. Vegeta smirked and then looked back out the window.

"It is over, they will never meet again."

~~Ten years later~~

"Hey Goten do you want to go to the gym today, or do you want to go and spy around the palace grounds today and play pranks on the nobles." Pan said as she gave her uncle a friendly smack on the back.

"I don't Panny, I mean we've been doing that for ten years already, I mean may be we need a new routine. I mean you do not see anyone else our age, playing pranks on the nobles. And you know why?" Goten asked her raising an eyebrow. Pan laughed, "No I don't, so tell me, why?"

"Because they no better then that, they're obviously not stupid like us, they pay attention to training, and girls." Goten said blushing after saying that last word.

"You mean all the guys our age Goten, if anything the girls our age pay attention to training and guys. But you also want to know why no one does the things we do?" Pan asked her uncle, smiling.

"No why." Goten said with a quizzical stare.

"Cause no one is, like us." Pan said pushing Goten out the door, "hey get back here", Goten shouted and he blasted off right after here.

~~Over at the palace~~

"Man I want to do something fun today." Trunks said to his companion at arms Turock.

"Well then what do you suggest your majesty? I mean for years all we did was play in the palace or play pranks on your sister, or we sparred and explored the palace gardens. Which may I add we know every inch of." Turock said sitting on the windowsill. 

"Why don't we sneak out of the palace, just for one day and go to the gym?" Trunks said smiling and getting out three black robes.

"Your father will be furious he found out your majesty, and not to mention what he'll do to me." Turock said putting his hand to his head.

"I'll take full responsibility for it, if we get caught, which we won't." Trunks said putting on the black robe, which covered him completely.

"Very well, I mean it would be nice to go out into the city, and see the girls." Turock said grabbing the second black robe and putting it on.

"You look perfect no one can recognize us in these." Trunks said placing the hood over his head.

"Why did you take out three robes your majesty?" Turock said grabbing the third robe.

"Oh, this one's for my sister, I'm sure that she'd want to get out and see the city as well." Trunks said exiting his room. The two young men went to the princess's room and knocked on the door. (knock, knock)

"Who is it?" 

"It's your favorite brother." Trunks said smiling.

Bra opened the door in annoyance. "What do you want." She said looking bored out of her mind.

"Damn what happened to you?" Trunks said looking a bit concerned.

"Nothing just bored, anyway what do you want?" She said getting annoyed.

"Do you want to come with me and Turock, to the city?"

"What! You mean leave the castle, something which father has forbidden us from doing?" Bra said in shock, at her brother's idea.

"Um, yea." Trunks said not looking confident about his idea anymore.

"Of course I'll go, just give me that robe." Bra said grabbing the third robe from Turock. Then they both headed to the window at the end of the hall, and when no one was watching they flew off towards the city. 

Ok that's chapter 3 I don't know when I'll post chapter 4 but I'll try to be quick, please R&R!! Tankies!!! Ja ne!!! ^_^


	4. Memories

Hi people, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but I had a lot of things to do, but now I can finally continue the sto

Hi people, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but I had a lot of things to do, but now I can finally continue the story!!!!!

Chapter 4

Trunks, Bra and TurocK were all heading towards the gym, and just a few miles away was Goten and Pan heading right towards the gym as well.

"Come on Goten last one there is a rotten egg!!!" Pan yelled out far ahead of Goten.

"Oh yea, well the first one's got to eat it!!" Goten said laughing as Pan slowed her pace down a bit.

"Goten? Do you think there is such a thing as a soul mate or true love?" Pan said pausing in mid air.

"Huh? Why would you ask me a question like that out of no where?" Goten said, wondering if Pan was feeling all right.

"I don't know, I just want to know if you believe in it?"

"Well I believe that there is someone for everyone, and if you're lucky enough, you find them." Goten said continuing to fly towards the gym.

"Why do you ask Pan?"

"I ask because ever since I was 7, I always had the feeling that there was someone nearby that was connected to me." Pan said catching up with Goten.

"Well Pan I don't know what to tell you except that, we've reached the gym and it's time to get your mind off of this topic." Goten said landing on the ground and entering the gym.

Pan sighed and landed in front of the gym after Goten and then got a sudden feeling like she had to turn around. When she did she saw three small figures heading towards the gym, Pan got a familiar feeling from one of them, one that was so familiar to her in every way. But she chose to listen to her uncle and ignore it, and with that she went inside.

"Hey Turock did you see that girl going into the gym?" Trunks said smirking.

"Of course I did, you think I'd miss a cutie like that, this cam only mean one thing…" Turock glanced at Trunks and then the both of them began laughing and said together.

"A lot of GIRLS!!!!"

"Oh spare me you two, in case you forgot I'm a girl and I didn't need to hear that!" Bra said putting on an annoyed face.

"Sorry Bra I guess we did forget for a minute." Trunks said immediately bursting out into laughter, but he stopped when Bra hit him with a ki blast.

When the three of them reached the gym they walked in casually and tried not to be noticed or recognized. Then they decided to spread out and see what they were all going to do. Turock spotted a young girl heading to the weight room and he followed her. Bra went to the training room, were Goten was all ready training. Trunks had a feeling that he should go to the sparring area, for no real reason at all, but never the less he went over anyway. As he approached it there was a battle going on between, two teenage girls, one had blonde hair was a little short with blue eyes and a toned body. Then Trunks spotted the other girl fighting and he got her attention immediately, she had raven black hair, dark and secretive eyes, with a curved slender body, which was very nicely toned. Trunks stepped out of his trance when the Black haired girl finally one the match, he saw them both shake hands and step of the mat going there separate ways. Trunks immediately followed her.

"Nice fight." Trunks said getting Pan to turn around and meet his gaze.

"Thanks it really wasn't that hard but…" Pan paused as she looked up at Trunks and began getting that feeling of hers, and then her memory began to come into view.

"Do I know you? Or what I mean to say is, have we met?" Pan said studying Trunks' face.

Trunks began to look at her and study her as well, and then he got a flashback….

~~Flashback~~

"Um hello."

"Hello, do I know you?"

"Um no I don't think we've ever met, my name is Trunks."

"I'm Pan."

"Would you like to spar with me?"

"You're not prince Trunks are you?"

"Nope, we just have the same name."

~~End Flashback~~

"Hello?" Pan said waving her hand in front of Trunks' face. "Are you awake?"

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pan for he was beginning to wonder if that girl, the first friend he ever had, was standing right before him after 10 years.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Trunks asked with a sheepish smile.

Pan was beginning do get the feeling of déjà vu as well and she just smiled at him and said, "Yes."

~~In the training Room~~

Bra was using the punching bag in the training room, when she noticed a tall dark and handsome spiky haired figure walk into the room. Needless to say he took her breath away, for she realized she had stop breathing. Then she quickly tried to focus her attention on the punching bag, but that was all too short lived for Goten then approached her.

"Um excuse miss, but can you tell me if there are any other punching bags in this room?" Goten said with the famous Son smile.

"Um-uh yea uh, there's one, (paused) right across from me." Bra said looking at a punching bag 20ft. away from her. Goten felt kind of stupid that he couldn't see the bag there before.

"Hehe, I knew that, uh, thank you." Goten said a little embarrassed as well as nervous. Bra looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at how innocent and sweet he seemed and sounded. Then Goten began walking towards his punching bag when he paused and looked back at Bra.

"What's your name?" Goten said walking towards her again. Bra tried to gather up the courage to say her name without messing up, she took a deep breath.

"My name is Bra. What's yours?" 

"Goten Son. Funny how I've never seen your gorgeous face around here before." Goten said blushing.

"You'd never believe me if I told you why." Bra said punching her bag some more, for the thought of her being confined to the palace got her angry."

Then Goten walked up to her till he could feel her breath on his face and he looked at her right in the eyes.

"Try me."

~~In the sparring area~~

Pan and Trunks were at each other, punching and kicking and dodging each other. Their minds seemed to have been working almost as one, every move they made seemed to have been in unison almost. Over in one corner Raditz and Turles were watching them.

"Hey brother, don't those two look familiar?" Raditz said looking at Pan and Trunks.

"Yes, in fact the way they are fighting looks almost all to familiar, were did we see this before?" Turles said trying to remember, where he had seen them before.

Then Turles began to remember,,,

~~Flashback~~

"My bet is on the girl." Said Turles.

"Why would you bet on the girl and not the boy? After all he's a boy he's bound to win." Said Raditz.

"Well maybe because those to young bucks have been at it for hours on end, and at this point you don't know who's going to win this match."

"Or is it because she's our brother's grand-daughter?"

"Of course that's also why! Imagine how are family would look if a female, a very young female, from our bloodline could defeat a saiyan boy!?"

~~End Flashback~~

"Now I remember." Turles said to Raditz.

"Remember what?"

"I remember who those two are."

"Well then who are they?" Raditz said looking at Turles questioningly.

"That's are great niece Pan and the prince Trunks!"

"What are you crazy!?"

"No I'm not, last time we saw those two fight was 10 years ago! They have physically changed, yet their fighting has not."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at how they fight you idiot, that's how they fought 10 years ago, if I didn't know any better…"

"Which you probably don't." Raditz said popping in his two cents.

"Grrr, shut up."

"You never could take the truth." Raditz said chuckling.

"As I was saying, if I didn't know any better I'd say they are …."

Then Panknocked Trunks down to the floor, on top of him, defeating him once again. Pan and Trunks just looked at each other, as they looked into each other's eyes it all came back to them.

~~Their Flashbacks~~

"If you were not here spawn of Kakarot, I would've killed your daughter for fighting my son."

"Well you weren't here to stand by your son, this planet would not have a male heir to the thrown anymore. They would have to settle with your daughter Bra."

"That's enough! This will be the last time we cross paths, same goes for our children, for next time, one of them will die."

"For once we agree on something."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

~~Pan's Flashback~~

"I won't yell at you or punish you, for it's partially my fault, that you got in trouble with the king."

"The king?"

"Yes Pan. You mean to tell me that the young boy you were sparring with did not tell you he was the prince?"

"No daddy, he didn't tell me, all he told me was that he had the same name as the prince, that was all."

"Did you or did you not hear, what me and the king said to each other in the gym?"

"Yea."

"Then you'll know that the two of you most never go near the prince ever again." 

"Why not, he's not that bad, he's really nice and he's a good fighter."

"Yes but he's the king's son. And you're apart of my family, which means you cannot see him or go near him ever again."

~~Trunks' Flashback~~

"What did you think you were doing, sparring with that brat!?"

"I was just trying to be her friend, besides she seemed like a challenge."

"Well let me tell you something boy, you can have your pathetic friends, but do not ever, go near that young girl ever again. Or anyone else in that family, do you understand."

"No, father I do not understand, why you're keeping me away from her, but (sighs) if that's what you want then so be it."

~~End of both their Flashbacks~~

"It's you!!!" They both said together.

Ok that's chapter 4, very long I know but I had to get them to remember each other quickly in one chapter!! I'll try and get chapter 5 out whenever I can ok please R&R Tankies! Ja ne!! ^_^


	5. I hate you!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"It's you!!!" Both Trunks and Pan said to each other as their memories of the past had come back to them.

"You're the boy I met here 10 years ago." Pan said getting off from on top of Trunks, who got up right after her.

"So you are the girl I met then so long ago." Trunks said looking at her as if there was no one else in the world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pan asked Trunks, breaking him out of his trance.

"Tell you what Pan?" Trunks said confused.

"That you where the prince."

"Shhh, not so loud Pan, I can't have the whole world knowing, I'm not even supposed to be here." Trunks said talking in a low whisper.

"Then why are you here?" Pan said getting curious.

"Cause I didn't want to be in the palace, I mean it does get rather boring around there you know." Trunks said folding his arms over his chest.

"No I don't know, cause I don't live there." Pan said getting annoyed with is attitude.

"Hey, don't get so bitchy." Trunks said annoyed buy her tone.

"Well don't get all conceited and stingy." Pan said returning his treatment.

"You know I don't know why I bothered to come back here, all you common people are all the same, thinking that royals are nothing but conceited, arrogant, selfish, blue bloods who don't care about anyone or anything." Trunks said shouting right at Pan.

"Well I think you covered everything." Pan said shouting right back at him, and getting up in his face.

"Shows how much you know, I thought you where more then a pretty face…" Trunks said pausing.

"What?" Pan said letting her guard down.

"Yea, that's right I thought you were more then a pretty face but now I see that I was right, your not only that but you're a bitch as well." Trunks said totally throwing Pan into the ultimate anger.

"I could say the same for you, your nothing like the boy I met all those years ago, in fact your nothing like him at all."

"What are you talking about I haven't changed, it's you who has changed not me."

"Are you sure about that? Cause physically I'll say we changed but I know that inside, I am the girl I've always been, and I got in trouble that day we met, so meeting you again will do nothing but bring more trouble."

"Yea at least we agree on something."

"And to think I thought you were once my friend, and that I actually missed you." Pan said feeling slightly hurt by her own words.

Trunks looked at Pan with hurt in his eyes, he didn't care much at first about everything she was saying but that last thing she said got him right in his heart.

"Pan wait…." Trunks pleaded.

"No forget it I'm out of here, and I hope to never see your face ever again."

Then Trunks got his temper up again.

"Yea well tough luck baby, I'm the prince you'll always see me, lucky for me though I will never again have to see you, and if I do it'll be to soon."

"DITTO!!!" Pan shouted.

Everyone in the gym was looking at the two of them verbally abuse each other, some found it humorous, others found it confusing, and others just didn't care but it got their attention anyway.

"GOTEN!!!!!" Pan shouted.

"BRA, TUROCK!!!!!" Trunks shouted following Pan, not intentionally.

Then Goten and Bra came out together and Turock came out of the training room covered in lipstick marks.

"Hey what's going Trunks?" Bra asked her brother, as she glanced at Pan.

"We're leaving let's go." Trunks said grabbing Bra by the arm.

"Oh come on Trunks do we have to, me and this girl are getting acquainted." Turock said wiping off the lipstick marks from his face.

"Oh sure Turock that's why theirs lipstick all over your face right?" Trunks said still holding on to Bra.

"Trunks stop it let me go." Bra shouted as Trunks lost his grip of her.

"What is it? I said we're leaving." Trunks said agitated.

"I want to stay with Goten." Bra said looking back at Goten who was standing next to Pan. 

"Who are you to be talking to my sister?" Trunks yelled.

"I'm Goten, and I talk to who ever I want, and by the way are you the one who got my niece over here angry as hell?" Goten said giving him attitude.

"She started it, and now me my sister and my friend are leaving." Trunks said grabbing Bra again.

"No Trunks stop this, I want to stay with Goten." Bra pleaded trying to get out of her brother's grasp.

Eventually he reached the door and glanced over at Pan, who was still looking dead at him.

~~Trunks' Flashback~~

"Hello, do I know you?" (Pan)

"Um no I don't think we've ever met, my name is Trunks." (Trunks)

"I'm Pan." (Pan)

"Would you like to spar with me?" (Trunks)

"You're not prince Trunks are you?" (Pan)

"Nope, we just have the same name." (Trunks)

~~End Flashback~~

"You're right Pan, I'm not Prince Trunks, to you I must just be his evil twin." Trunks said to himself.

Then he flew off with Bra and Turock, back to the palace.

~~Pan's Flashback~~

"You're a pretty good fighter." (Pan)

"You're not so bad yourself… for a girl anyway." (Trunks)

~~End Flashback~~

"Even though you didn't act like the boy I met 10 years ago, I could still see him in your eyes." Pan said to her self after glancing at Trunks who had looked at her before he took off.

"Pan, what the hell happened?" Goten said rather mad.

"Goten do you remember when you were 8 and I was 7 and daddy and king Vegeta had that huge argument here?" Pan said looking at the sparring matt.

"Oh do I, that was intense, why?" Goten said looking at Pan.

"Do you remember the reason why they fought?"

"Yea cause you and his son were sparring together." The Goten paused and everything sank in and began to make sense.

"Oh shit… are you telling me that was him, the prince!?" Goten said in surprise.

"Yep basically."

"Oh shit that means I was flirting with the princess and I think she likes me, oh yea I'm the saiyan." Goten said acting conceited.

"Get that thought out of your head because of me Trunks will want to wipe you out of his sister's mind." Pan said facing Goten.

"What!? Like hell that's going to happen, you and him are making up, I don't care how but you are, I am not going to lose that girl."

"Why because she's the princess, or because you actually care for her?" Pan said smugly.

"What kind of a question is that?" Goten said annoyed by Pan's remark.

Anyway Grandpa and Dad will not allow you to be near Vegeta's family, any less then Vegeta would allow his to be near Grandpa's, so either way your not seeing her again, and I can honestly say that's fine with me." Pan said exiting the gym and flying off, Goten caught up to her immediately and was about to give her a hard dose of reality.

"You know what Pan?"

"What?" Pan said sounding dead.

"You like him, admit it."

"What no way, didn't you hear us fighting?"

"Yea I did and Bra did too." 

Pan brought her gaze over to Goten.

"Yea you two completely destroyed each other in insults, but we saw the looks you two had on your faces, and their wasn't any real anger their at all." Goten said looking straight ahead.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Pan said acting like she was still dead.

Then Goten flew in front of her.

"Listen Pan, if you want keep denying it and keep acting like a bitch who doesn't give a fuck about anything then go ahead and miss your opportunity."

Pan finally had his attention after that remark.

"Listen when you asked me about, if I believed in true love, well you want to know my answer?"

"Sure."

"My answer is yes, I do, because I think I saw it in you and Trunks' eyes. And I think I felt it when I looked into Bra's eyes and she looked into mine."

"Are you serious?" Pan said almost not believing him.

"I'm very serious, if you ever run into him again, I bet you will find out for yourself, and to prove to you how serious I am, I'll do all your chores for a week."

Pan considered the fact that Goten was serious, so she decided to go with him on it.

"Fine deal." Pan said ending the deal with a shake.

~~At Gohan's house~~

"So you guys how was your day at the gym?" Gohan asked slumping down on the couch.

Goten and Pan froze and looked at each other then at the wall.

"Well guys how was it?" Gohan said getting anxious to hear what they where going to say.

"Oh well you know bro another normal day."

"Yea dad just the usual a fight here I fight there, you know."

"Uh-huh ok then if you guys say so, I mean how am I too know what teenagers do these days." Gohan said getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Goten and Pan slumped back into the couch and just closed their eyes.

"I wonder what Trunks is doing right now?"

"I heard that!" Goten said giving Pan an 'I told you so look'.

~~At the palace~~

"See Turock I told you we wouldn't get caught." Trunks said landing in the hallway from the window.

"Whatever, Trunks why do you have to be such a bastard?" Bra said giving Trunks an evil stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you practically dragged me away from the gym not letting me stay with Goten."

"You couldn't be with him, even if I said other wise."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that dad told me to stay away from Kakarot's family?"

"You mean father's first class warrior?"

"Yea, Goten is his son and since he called Pan his niece I'm guessing she's Kakarot's granddaughter."

"Um, guys I'd hate to break up the conversation, but I think we're busted." Turock said looking staright ahead in fear.

"What are you talking about Turock." Then Trunks looked straight ahead only to find his father there.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW?" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh-oh" The three of them mumbled.

Well that's chapter 5, I hope you liked it, please R&R and I'll try to hurry up with chapter 6!!! Tankies Ja ne!!! ^_^


	6. Taken Away

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"You brat's still haven't answered my question… where the hell have you three been?" Vegeta said getting angrier at every passing second.

"Ah, why don't you tell him Bra."? Trunks said pushing her in front of them, for Trunks knew that if anyone could soften Vegeta up, it was her.

"I'll get you back later Trunks." Bra whispered back to him, then she faced her father.

"Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat it out of the three of you?"

Bra was shocked at her father's tone for he never threatened her before, so obviously this was serious, and she had to come up with something fast.

"Oh daddy we were in the gardens."

"That's a lie the guards searched the entire garden for you three and they couldn't find you."

"Oh well that's because we were playing hide and go seek."

"What!?" Vegeta said surprised by his daughter's answer, for it partially made sense.

"You heard me daddy I said we played hide and go seek, isn't that right you guys." Bra said turning to Trunks and Turock who were scared stiff.

"Oh yea… definitely correct."

"Yep that's what we were doing." 

That was all the two of them could manage to say, since they were very afraid of Vegeta, especially Trunks.

"If I am to find out that you three are lying to me, you will wish that you had never set foot in this palace as of today." Vegeta said storming of to the throne room, leaving the three young saiyans rather frightened.

"Alright that's it, we take this to the next dimension, all of us." Trunks said, trying to ensure that they will never be caught.

"Definitely, we will never speak of this to anyone but each other." Bra said, putting her hand on top of Trunks' in the middle.

"Turock, are you with us?" Trunks said waiting for Turock to put his hand in to seal the pact.

"Yea, I'm in I'll take it to the grave." Turock said still shaken up, then he placed his hand in the middle.

"There it's done." Bra said walking towards her room.

"Hey Bra where are you going?" Trunks said.

"I'm going to my room, I need to rest, and besides I'm not for hanging around people that get me upset." Bra said slamming her door shut, and falling on her bed, thinking of nothing but her day at the gym, and the young man she met.

"Hey Trunks I think your sister is still mad at you, from before."

"I don't care she'll get over it, she always does." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

Then Turock left Trunks for he had to go to his family who where servants in the palace, and he had to check in. So Trunks went to his room and to the balcony where he had a view of almost the entire city, from which he could see everything.

"Oh god, why can't I get Pan out of my head, I mean we had a serious fight, we insulted each other, we wished never to see each other again. Yet for some reason all I want to do is hold her in my arms and never let go." Trunks said slumping his head down in despair, for he didn't know what to do.

~~In the thrown room~~

"Nuka!" Vegeta shouted out to his chief commander.

"Yes your majesty?" Nuka said coming forward.

"I want you to bring Kakarot to me, where is he?"

"He is training sir."

"Well get him out, I want to talk with him."

"Yes sir." Nuka said bowing in respect for his king, and going off to get Kakarot.

A few minutes later Nuka came back with Kakarot.

"Well done Nuka, you may leave now." Vegeta said sitting back down on his thrown. Nuka then left the room.

"You called for me sir." Kakarot said.

"Yes I did, I need to ask you a few things Kakarot." Vegeta said holding a Champaign glass and turning it.

"What do you wish to ask me."

"I want to ask you about your family Kakarot." Vegeta said taking a sip of his drink.

"My family your majesty?"

"Yes you idiot isn't that not what I just said?"

"Yes forgive me, um… what about my family would you like to ask me sir?"

"Tell me of your family tree staring from you and your offspring."

"Um, very well your majesty." Kakarot said curiously, wondering why Vegeta was asking him something that he could've sworn Vegeta already knew.

"Well sir---"

"And I wish to know of the mates as well." Vegeta interrupted.

"Alright then, um, my mate ChiChi and I have two sons, one whom you already know is Gohan, and the other is Goten."

"This boy Goten, how old is he?" Vegeta said getting curious.

"Well sir he is 18, one year older then your daughter."

"Oh I see." Vegeta said coldly.

"Keep going Kakarot."

"Okay um, Goten has no mate, but my son Gohan found himself a fine mate named Videl and they have a daughter named Pan."

"Yes I saw that girl once, about 10 years ago."

"Oh so I was told sir." Kakarot said rather upset, but not trying to let the king know.

"By your son I'm sure, he told you of our little quarrel about our children did he not?" Vegeta said smugly.

"Yes he did sir." Kakarot said looking away.

"I wonder, what do young Goten and Pan do everyday?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow.

"Well sir ever since about 10 years ago actually they've always gone to the gym."

"Oh I see, where they there today?" Vegeta said glancing at his wine glass.

"I'm assuming that they did sir, yes."

Vegeta looked at him and paused and smirked, then he poured his wine on the floor and threw the glass right at Kakarot who caught instantly. Vegeta just smirked, but Kakarot was beginning to get angry.

"Ah Kakarot, so I've gotten you angry huh? It's very easy to tell when your ki rises so high so fast." Vegeta said walking around him.

"I want you too know that my children are dangerously capable of meeting each other, and you know I will not allow it." Vegeta said staring at Kakarot in the eyes.

"Yes sir I know, and I also know that my son and granddaughter will never go near your children, so you do not have to worry." Kakarot said giving Vegeta an ice cold glare.

"Ah Kakarot that's what I like about you, you're the only saiyan with brass balls, who can stare me down …or at least you try."

"I'm glad you think so sir." Kakarot said smirking at the comment.

"Just remember Kakarot if your son or granddaughter ever come near my children, they will pay…" Vegeta said sensing Kakarot's ki rise.

"They will stay away from them sir, I assure you."

"Your father Bardock served my father well, never did he once let him down, you're my best warrior Kakarot don't let me down."

Kakarot glanced at Vegeta and gave him a look that said 'get out of my face cause prince or no prince I'll crush you'. Vegeta isn't stupid he knows that Kakarot is stronger then him, but he is loyal and will never overthrow him, but he knew that it was time to let him leave.

"You may leave me know Kakarot, in fact go home to your family, you've done enough for today." Vegeta said facing the opposite direction of Kakarot.

"Thank you sir." Then Kakarot left the room and went home.

Then Nuka came in.

"My king you were right you undercover guards did see your children at the gym today and Turock, they were with Kakarot's son and granddaughter."

Vegeta tightened his fist but kept his cool and merely smirked, and turned to face Nuka.

"Nuka, go to Gohan's house get his granddaughter and son Goten, and bring them to the palace." Vegeta said looking out the window at Kakarot flying home.

"And do it quick." Vegeta finished.

"Yes sir." Then Nuka left the room and got together the guards that will take Goten and Pan.

Then Bulma entered the thrown room where Vegeta was still standing by the window.

"Vegeta what is going on, I heard that you were talking with Kakarot, and that you sent Nuka to retrieve his son and granddaughter, what the hell are you doing?" Bulma said getting worried and afraid.

"None of your business woman, what I am doing is for the best." Vegeta said not looking at his Queen.

"Your not the man I married." Bulma said before she stormed off to her bedchamber.

~~Over at Gohan's house~~

"Hey Goten help me out with the food." ChiChi said from the kitchen.

"Sure thing mom." Goten said getting off the sofa.

"Pan you too." ChiChi added.

"Ok grandma."

Then a knock came from the door.

"I'll get you guys, you two just stay there and keep chopping the meat." ChiChi said wiping her hands and heading for the door. When ChiChi finally opened the door she saw a dozen soldiers there. Goten and Pan went over to ChiChi to see what was going on.

"Can I help you?" ChiChi said in a very unsteady tone.

"We are hear to take Goten and Pan to the palace by order of the king." Nuka said, glancing at Goten and Pan.

"What? For what reason?" ChiChi said angry.

"The king does not need a reason, now these two are coming with us." Nuka said as two soldiers took Goten and Pan and flew off with them leaving ChiChi scared and in tears.

Ok that's chapter 6 I hope you liked it please R&R and I shall try and do chapter 7 soon!!!! Tankies!!!! Ja ne!!! ^_^


	7. Game Plan

Hi everyone sorry it's taken me so long to come out with this chapter but I've been busy with other stuff

Hi everyone sorry it's taken me so long to come out with this chapter but I've been busy with other stuff!!

But now I finally have time to work on this story Yay!!!

Chapter 7

"Why are you taking us?" Pan asked rather frightened. 

"The king wishes to see you." Nuka replied coldly.

"Why, have we done something wrong?" Goten asked.

"You can say that." Was all Nuka could say to them.

Nuka and the soldiers took Goten and Pan to the palace and had them brought to the royal throne room, where King Vegeta was there waiting for their arrival. Goten and Pan were not liking what was going on, and seeing the king face to face was not something they were enjoying to say the least. Pan and Goten could only wonder as to what they could've possibly done, to be sent to the palace on the king's command no less. 

King Vegeta just looked at them hard at first then softened his expression a little bit, for he wouldn't want to scare the two young saiyans, just yet anyway.

"Well done Nuka, you brought them here rather quick." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Thank you my king." Nuka replied with a bow.

"You may leave now." Vegeta instructed.

"Yes sir." Then Nuka left the throne room, but he waited out in the hall way for he wanted to know what the king was planning to do with the two teens.

~~At Goku's house~~

Kakarot finally arrived at his house, right around the same time that Raditz and Turles did. They all landed in front of the house together, and said their hellos.

"Ah brother how nice it is too see you again." Raditz said, to Kakarot.

"It's nice to see you guys again too." Then Kakarot ran up to them and gave them a big group hug, of course Raditz and Turles hated it.

"Figures that it's you who gets him into the hugging mood, Raditz." Turles said while Kakarot was hugging the life out of him.

"Kakarot, let go." Turles begged. Then Kakarot looked at their blue faces and let them go.

"So what brings you two over to my house?"

"We just wanted to see our family Kakarot, especially your granddaughter I'd like to talk to her." Turles said heading towards the door.

"Oh alright everyone should be inside." Kakarot said opening his door and entering his house, only to find Gohan, Videl and ChiChi there, all sitting together and looking very worried.

"Hey everyone what's going on."? Kakarot asked as he sat by his wife. Turles and Raditz took a seat too.

"Oh Kakarot, it's the children." ChiChi said.

"The Children? What happened?" Kakarot said getting worried.

"Dad, mom said that the royal guards came to the house and they took Goten and Pan, by order of the king."

Kakarot, just sat there in shock, for he couldn't possibly understand why the king would want his son and granddaughter. Then it hit him, the whole situation was coming into view.

"I don't know all the reasons as to why they were taken but I have a pretty good idea." Kakarot said facing his entire family.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"Today Vegeta called me into the throne room and he began asking me about my family. I didn't know why at first."

"What did he ask you Kakarot?" Turles interrupted.

"He asked me about who is in my family starting from me, so as I went down the line and I got up to Pan and Goten, he began asking questions only relating to them."

"Like what questions?" Videl asked.

"Like where do they go to hangout, and old are they and stuff like that, I had no idea why he was asking me this, then when it was over he said I could go home early, it's not like him to do that."

Everyone just sat there trying to understand everything that Kakarot had told them, for they still didn't know why the King Vegeta would want their children, and for him to just take them like that. They all wanted to know why, they all wanted to know was, if they were okay and if they were safe.

"I'm not going to take this I'm heading towards the palace." Gohan said getting up and heading for the door.

Then Turles got in front of him, "Don't you want to hear why your children are in the palace first?" Gohan looked at his uncle and decided not to argue.

"What are you talking about Turles, are you saying that you know why, Pan and Goten have been sent to the palace by Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, his brother.

"Yes, me and Raditz where witness's to the incident." Turles said remembering what had happened at the gym that day.

"So then tell us Turles." ChiChi begged.

"Alright, me and Raditz went to the gym as usual, and as always we saw Pan and Goten there. They began training and so did we, Pan I believe was fighting on the sparring mat and Goten was in the workout room." Turles paused trying to remember every detail, and then he continued.

"The a few minutes after they entered a young lavender haired teenage boy, a black spiky haired boy, and a rather lovely blue haired girl came into the gym."

"That must have been Prince Trunks and Princess Bra, and their companion." Kakarot said.

"But father aren't they not allowed to leave the palace?" Gohan asked questioningly.

"Yes Gohan, Vegeta told them that they may never leave the palace, until they had mates." Kakarot answered.

"Well as I was saying the Prince began fighting with Pan on the sparring mat, they were at it for hours, and I had remembered that 10 years earlier they had fought in the same place before." Turles continued.

"Yea I remember that day." Gohan said making a fist.

"But the two of them didn't seem to recognize each other, which wasn't surprising. Eventually Pan did beat him, just like she did before, and then they remembered each other. They began sweet talking then before I knew they were insulting each other non-stop I couldn't believe it."

"That's my Pan, never taking any shit from royalty." Gohan said feeling proud.

"What happened next Turles?" Videl asked, then Raditz got up. "Enough of you telling the story I was there too, let me finish it." Raditz said. Turles just rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever." Turles said sitting down.

"Alright then Raditz what happened after that?" Videl asked. Finally after a few more minutes Raditz finished telling them what had happened.

"So Goten was with the princess, and she did not want to leave him?" ChiChi asked.

"Basically and Pan and Trunks well, they may act like they hate each other but…"

"We believe that they have made that special unbreakable connection, we think that they have---"

"NOOOOO!!!!! Don't even say it, don't even think, my daughter has not made any connection what so ever with the prince, no fucking way." Gohan yelled, trying to change what he was about to hear.

"I'm sorry nephew but I saw this 10 years ago, they have bonded." Turles said with a smirk, for he couldn't believe how Gohan was taking this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY POOR BABY!!!!!!" Gohan yelled getting extremely pissed.

"Not to mention Goten and Princess Bra, I saw those two they definitely have something going on." Raditz informed.

"Oh no!" Kakarot said softly.

"We have to get to the palace immediately!!!" Kakarot shouted.

"Why father?" Gohan said.

"Vegeta he must know what happened at the gym, he's going to---" Then Kakarot was interrupted by Gohan.

"He'll kill them, just like he said he would." Gohan said, feeling his stomach go into his throat.

Then Kakarot, Turles, Raditz and Gohan left the house and headed straight for the palace.

~~Back at the Palace~~

Goten and Pan just stood there watching Vegeta finally get up from his throne and he began to walk towards them. Out in the hallway Turock was passing by the throne room when he saw Pan and Goten and he immediately raced to go get Trunks and Bra.

"You two children I'm guessing want to know why I have brought you here aren't you?" Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

Then Bulma came into the room.

"Vegeta what is going on?" Queen Bulma asked. "Quiet woman and let me do what I have too." Vegeta scowled. Then Bulma sat on her throne, and began looking at Pan and Goten for she didn't know exactly from where it was she had seen those two children before, but she knew she did she just didn't remember from where.

"Yes your majesty we would like to know why you have brought us here so abruptly." Pan said respectfully.

"Well my guards will take the two of you to a waiting room and soon you'll know what's going on." Vegeta said calling Nuka back out.

Meanwhile Turock had finally reached Bra's room and he knocked on the door, until Bra finally came out. 

"Bra come with me quick we have to get Trunks." Turock said grabbing her by the arm and heading for Trunks' room.

"Turock what is going on?" 

"Goten and Pan are in the palace, your father has them in the throne room."

"What Goten is here!?"

"Yes and his niece Pan."

The two of them finally raced over to Trunks' room and Turock banged on the door, finally Trunks came out.

"What is it Turock?" Trunks said wondering why he and Bra were both at his door.

"Trunks your father has Goten and Pan in the throne room."

Trunks' eyes widened and his heart began to race, for he couldn't believe that Pan was back here, and all he wanted to do at that moment was see her.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go to the throne room." Trunks said yanking Bra and Turock with him.

Ok That's chapter 7 hopefully chapter 8 won't take, as long to come out, if I have the time, thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them!!!! Please R&R!!! Tankies Ja ne!!! ^_^


	8. Where's Pan and Goten?

Hello everyone I hope I didn't make you people wait too long for this chapter but I can't help the lateness I'm lazy

Hello everyone I hope I didn't make you people wait too long for this chapter but I can't help the lateness I'm lazy! I admit it, but I'm not so lazy that I can't finish what I start, so here's the next chapter!!! ~.^

Chapter 8

Trunks, Bra and Turock all raced to the throne room at a crazy pace. Trunks couldn't understand why Pan was there in the palace, considering what she had told him in the gym earlier. Bra could only think of what her and Goten could do together once she sees him again, for last time she left him it wasn't on a very happy note. Within a few seconds the three of them reached the throne room and their happy and excited faces turned confused. 

Trunks then stepped forward.

"Father what's going on?" Trunks asked his father Vegeta as he entered an empty throne room, consisting of no one but himself his sister, father, mother, best friend and a few guards.

"Why do you ask me that boy?" Vegeta scowled, then turned away and sat on his throne.

"I heard that you had guests here just a few minutes ago, what happened?"

"Nothing happened boy, and I wouldn't call exactly call them guests."

"Then who were they?" Bra asked stepping up with Trunks. For she knew that Turock wouldn't lie to her and Trunks about seeing Pan and Goten in the throne room, so she wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Why would you care, and besides it's none of your concern, so just leave me now." Vegeta said making a hand motion for them to leave.

"Maybe it is our concern father (Trunks then glances at his mother)… mother you were here weren't you?"

Bulma pauses then she looks at Vegeta for she didn't know what to tell her son, the truth or the lie.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that question for you my son." Bulma said slightly grief stricken for she could not bear deceiving her son the way his father was, all she wanted to say was that the two teenagers were sent to the… (A/N: what kind of author would I be if I told you where those two are huh?) But she was frightened.

"Mother please I know you know something, please tell me, don't be like my father, I know you're not like him. You always told me the truth ever since I could understand words, please mom tell me what you know, where are they?" Trunks pleaded, he looked straight at his mother trying to make her say something. He couldn't truly figure out why he wanted to know where Pan was so badly but he had to see her again, he wanted to tell her things and if she'd let him, he wanted to share things with her. But none of that could happen unless he knew where she and her uncle were.

Bulma glanced back at Vegeta who said nothing, he just looked at her, and Bulma was frightened, for if she told she knew he'd do something to someone that she cares for and she would hate that and she couldn't bare that.

"Bra, Trunks… you are my children and I love you and I'd never keep anything from you (her eyes began to get tear filled) but… I know nothing, if I could help you I would… but I can't." A tear left Bulma's eye and streaked down her face. Trunks and Bra and even Vegeta could notice it as plain as day. Trunks and Bra felt hurt and betrayed for they knew that their own mother, the one person they could trust more then anything had lied to them, and now they had no clue as to were the ones they cared for the most where.

"You heard your mother she knows nothing, no leave." Vegeta demanded. Trunks just looked up at his father with a glare worse then one his own father had given him. Then he spoke.

"Oh I will leave father, but in spite of everything I will find out what's going on, and then we'll see what I do." Trunks then glanced at his mother and gave her a smile, for he didn't blame his mother for her lying. Then Trunks, Bra and Turock bowed to their majesties and left the room.

"Turock, what's going on I thought you said that Pan and Goten were in the throne room?" Bra asked Turock, with a defeated tone.

"I did and they were… I don't know what happened they must have been moved to a different area in the palace."

"No shit Sherlock… the question is where in the palace, I mean this place is huge." Trunks commented.

"I know that man… I've lived here my whole life too ya know." Turock replied.

"Well enough of you're bullshit, let's go scout around and find them." Bra said and then the three of them began checking every room and corridor and dungeon of the palace, two find Pan and Goten.

Meanwhile Kakarot, Gohan, Turles and Raditz had finally reached the palace, and blasted through the doors. The guards tried to hold them off but they could stop them, finally the four of them had made their way to the throne room, and blasted those doors open as well and there the four of them saw Vegeta and Bulma sitting on their thrones, Bulma wasn't looking her best to say the least.

"Where are they Vegeta?" Gohan shouted, as he walked towards them.

"They? Who ever are you talking about? Vegeta said.

"Don't fuck with me Vegeta I want to know why you've taken my daughter and brother away?" Gohan was enraged and his ki was rising to a dangerous level, for everybody. Vegeta could sense it but he was still going to play to his story.

"Kakarot tell your brat to calm down, and tell him that I do not have your son and granddaughter." Vegeta said not realizing that Goku broke into the palace with Gohan and his own two brothers.

"Quit the shit King Cold, and give us back the children." Turles added.

"King Cold!? Watch your mouth." Vegeta said defensively.

"Or what King Cold… you'll kill me, you know that's what they call you…all of them." 

Vegeta looked at Turles and his anger was flaring up with every word Turles spoke.

"What do you mean all of them?" Vegeta asked.

"I mean all of them, every single saiyan on this god forsaken planet call you that, and worse, your no king to them, your not even a father to your own children otherwise they wouldn't sneak around. Your father was a king a good king who was loyal to his world. My father died serving him and it was honorable, but you… I would consider dieing for you a waste of a life." Turles said shouting, for he had held back all that frustration towards the king for so many years, and now he could tell him what he felt.

"That's it I've heard enough." Vegeta yelled, then he faced Turles and looked at his brother Raditz the weakest one out of the four.

"You want a waste of a life son of Bardock, I'll show it too you." Vegeta suddenly moved his hand to Raditz sending a sharp energy beam right to his heart, killing him instantly.

"No!!!" Kakarot yelled, running over to his dead brother.

Turles only stood there in shock and felt nothing but rage and guilt building up inside him like and iron wall. If it wasn't for him saying what he said he never would have killed Raditz. But he wanted it to be him when he said that, not his own brother. Then Turles fell to his knees and began pounding the floor. Kakarot just held his dead brother in his arms, Gohan could take no more.

"That is enough!" Gohan yelled, and everyone looked at him, his ki rose up into the strata's-sphere, even Vegeta began to get a little scared. Then Kakarot got up from where he was and just looked at Vegeta with eyes that shot at Vegeta like cold daggers. Sending a wave of fear up and down Vegeta's spine.

"Tell me Vegeta now." Kakarot said calmly but forcefully.

"Now Kakarot like I said I know nothing."

"Then why did your royal guard take our children from our house huh, are you going to tell me there's another king on this planet besides you?" Kakarot yelled once more.

Vegeta was furious he was not going to be yeld at anymore. He then rose from his throne and gave Kakarot a cold stare right back at them and simply said without showing fear.

"It wasn't me I don't know anything."

"Give me back my son and grandchild god dammit!" 

"Leave before I have you killed."

"Oh no Vegeta it is you who better watch it, for it may be us who sends you to an early grave, and that's a promise, unless my daughter and brother are returned or come home by tomorrow night. If not I will come for you, be sure of that." Gohan said meaning every single word he said, then he turned slowly and left the throne room, with his father and uncle following him, Turles also carried his dead brother back with him, so he could have a proper saiyan burial for him.

Meanwhile in a far off place in the palace, Trunks, Bra and Turock were looking for Pan and Goten and were having no luck what so ever until someone came up from behind them. They all heard the mysterious stranger behind them and they turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now you've done it Vegeta, just give them their children back." Bulma told her husband with an unusually tired voice.

"I'm afraid I will have to, but then I'll have to dispose of them in another way eventually." Then Vegeta glanced at Bulma and realized she wasn't looking very well.

"Woman are you alright you look ill." Vegeta said looking concerned for his wife, for no matter how beastly and evil he appeared when it came to his wife, he would do anything.

"Yes Vegeta I'm fine." Bulma said getting up, then she quickly fainted on the floor.

"My Queen!, Guards come here quick my wife is not well!!!"

Ok that was chapter 8, maybe a little dramatic but I like doing that, and besides it wasn't that bad was it? Anyways I love the reviews you guys have been giving me and I hope that you don't forget to let me know what you think about this fic!! Any suggestions and even flames are welcome : P for they don't bother me at all!! Anyways I'll post chapter 9 up soon, until then Ja ne!!! ^_^


	9. Uub and Turock to the rescue!

Hello people sorry for another delay, but you should knowme buy now

Hello people sorry for another delay, but you should knowme buy now!! I love making you people want to read more, so suspense andcliffhangers are necessary!! As fellow authors I hope you understand it, butlike I said before if ya wanna flame me go ahead…make my day ~~~ anyways foreveryone else I shall try to add more cliff hangers haha!!! For Rei (Cristina)and Crystalnight these cliffhangers are for you especially!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bra loves red and Pan loves Blue, Idon't own them so please don't sue!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bulma fainted and Vegeta ordered the guards totake her to bed and the royal doctor came to check her condition. Vegeta waswaiting outside pacing frantically as he waited for news on his wife. Nuka waswaiting with him and Vegeta sent two guards to go look for Bra and Trunks.  
"Where are those two brats, they should be herefor their mother, that's it when I get a hold of them I'll----"  
Before Vegeta could finish his sentence thedoctor came out of the room, Vegeta did not like the look on the doctor's face.  
"How's my wife?" Vegeta asked as he ran up to thedoctor.  
The doctor looked at the worried king and took adeep breath for speaking.  
"My king, your wife is dying."   
"What!?" Vegeta yells with his eyes beginning totear. "How can this be."  
"It appears that her body under went a lot ofemotional stress and it put a strain on her heart."  
"Can she get well." Vegeta asked hoping to godthat there was some way to save his queen.  
"I'm not sure, it's all up to her my king." Thenthe doctor left to go tend to Lord Maki.  
Vegeta watched helplessly as the doctor left thehall. Then Vegeta entered his room, and saw Bulma lying there in bed, lookingvery weak and ill. Vegeta pulled up a chair and he sat next to the bed, and heheld her hand close to him and closed his eyes.   
"Oh my love, why?" Vegeta whispered softly, as atear fell down his cheek, he just sat there not leaving his wife's side.  
  
Outside of the city and over by the sacred buriallake, Kakarot, Gohan and Turles placed Raditz's body in a wooden float and setit to flames and pushed it off into the lake. The drums played and they stoodthere and watched as Raditz's grave burnt out and sank into the black water ofthe lake, leaving nothing but the milky white light of the moon shining andspreading like milk above the black liquid. Turles clenched his fists, for hewas still blaming himself for his brother's death, and he vowed that he willavenge his brother's death even if it kills him. Kakarot looked over at hisgrief stricken brother. "It's alright Turles, he's at peace now with father andmother, he can fight forever in the next dimension." Kakarot said placing hishand on his brother's shoulder trying to give him some comfort.  
Turles merely looked up at the lake, "He didn'tdeserve this Kakarot, he should still be here with us." Turles finally hadenough of watching the misty smoke come from the lake, proclaiming the spotwere his brother now lay.  
"Father I will go home to mother and Videl now, Ishall see you there?" Gohan said from behind.  
"Very well son go to them and tell them what isgoing on, you're better at it then me." Kakarot said giving his son a small yetwarm smile. Gohan smiled. "Alright father, as long as you won't be out allnight."  
Kakarot looked at his brother, then looked backat Gohan, but before he could say anything Turles spoke.  
"Enough Kakarot, let's just go now, I've seenenough."  
Then the three men flew off back home to tellVidel and ChiChi what had happened, and what is still happening.  
  
Back at the palace Trunks, Bra and Turock weresearching for Goten and Pan when someone came up from behind them. Trunks thenturned around at the stranger and asked. "Who are you?"  
The three teens looked at the strangely familiarshadow that stood before them, yet at the same time the stranger was hidden.  
"Show yourself." Trunks demanded.  
All the three of them could see was from thestrangers' chest and below, their face was hidden in the shadows.  
"You will never find the two you seek if you keepheading in this direction." The stranger replied.  
"How do you know about Goten and Pan?" Trunksasked confused.  
The stranger sighed and stepped forward, theshadows lifted over him like a curtain and the three saw his face.  
"Uub!!!" They all shouted.  
"Hey everybody did you miss me?" Uub asked with afriendly smile.  
Bra ran up to him and gave him a big warm hug.  
"I'm so glad to have my friends back with me,I've missed you all so much while I was away on Gemtia." Uub replied whilegiving Trunks and Turock bear hugs.  
"Man if you just recently got back from Gemtia,then how do you know about Pan and Goten?" Trunks asked Uub.  
"Oh well as I arrived I walked by the throne roomand I saw a young guy and girl around our age being dragged away, since Ididn't know why and I was curious I followed them."   
"Where are they?" Bra asked getting anxious.  
"Oh come with me I'll show you."  
Just as Uub was leading the three two Pan andGoten two soldiers approached them.  
"Prince Trunks, Princess Bra you must comequickly the queen has fallen very ill and the king has requested that you go totheir chambers immediately." One of the soldiers said.  
The four of them froze, at that moment they werethinking of a million and one things that they had to do, and now with thequeen ill, what else could go wrong.  
"Oh no mother." Bra cried out and she ran towardsthe royal chamber, Trunks, Turock and Uub followed.  
  
Over in a secluded part of the palace in one ofthe darkest rooms Goten and Pan sit down in total darkness with only one beamof light hitting them from the small window. There were a few rats crawlingaround feeding off of little crumbs and taking sips off of little puddles ofwater coming from the stone ceiling in little droplets.  
"Pan its no use, we can't fly out or blast out,so just sit down and quit punching the wall. It's not helping." Goten said toPan who refused to take this kidnapping sitting down.  
"Ugh, I want to get out of here, I want to gohome." Pan yelled as she punched the wall one more time and ran her handsthrough her hair in frustration and leaned against the wall and sank down tothe floor and sat.  
"I bet this has to do with the Prince andPrincess." Pan said in a low voice.  
"Why would you say that? We didn't do anything tothem." Goten replied.  
"Goten I told you that Vegeta didn't want usanywhere near his children dad and grandpa are the same way, looks like theking made the first move this time." Pan said in a pitch above a whisper.  
"But he wasn't there at the gym, he didn't knowwhat we did."  
"Yea but he's a king he probably had royal spiesfind out or guards or something, he's not stupid Goten he'll keep tabs on hiskids almost the same way dad and grandpa do to us."  
"Oh lovely, so now what are we going to die hereor what?" Goten said while blasting a rat.  
"Eww Goten stop that you're getting rat guts allover the place. And besides dad and grandpa will come save us." Pan hoped whilegazing out the window at the moon, which wasn't full.  
  
Trunks, Bra, Turock and Uub finally reached theirparents chamber. The guards only allowed for Trunks and Bra to enter, Uub andTurock waited outside.  
"Oh no mother…father what happened." Bra asked asshe raced to the bed and sat near Bulma.  
"The doctor said that she's under gone a lot ofstress and that her heart has become weak in the process…she may die." Vegetasaid with much difficulty.  
"No." Bra whispered as she began to cry.  
Trunks bit his lip trying to hold back his tears,he couldn't bare losing his mother, the one person he trusted more then anyonein the world. Then Trunks gazed up at his father. "How can she get well?"  
"The doctor said it's all up to her my son."  
"Oh please get well mom, please." Bra pleaded toher unconscious mother, then she lied her head on the bed near her mother andheld her other hand and wept.  
  
Outside Turock and Uub could hear what was goingon inside, so they decided to help Bra and Trunks out.  
"Hey Uub, let's go to Pan and Goten set themfree, and then we'll tell Bra and Trunks later." Turock suggested.  
Uub thought a minute then decided, "Alright let'sdo it that's a great idea."  
The two young men raced through mazes of hallwaysand rooms and passages. Finally they came upon a red and black tapestry hangingon the wall at the end of the hallway.  
"Why are we stopping here?" Turock askedconfused.  
"You'll see." Uub replied as he lifted thetapestry and beneath he pushed a loose stone and then a door of stone opened.They walked down the dark spiral staircase until they reached a door, insidethey saw Pan and Goten through the peep whole. Without wasting time Uub blastedthe lock and smashed the door open.  
"What the hell?" Pan shouted as she jumped up insurprise.  
"Come with us quickly, there's no time toexplain." Uub said, as he and Turock led the two out of the dungeon and backinto the hallway of the palace.  
"Who are you two?" Goten asked.  
"That's not important right now, just go out thiswindow immediately." Turock instructed them.  
"But—" Pan tried to say but was cut of by Uub.  
"But nothing, just get out of here now, beforeit's too late." Uub demanded.  
"Come on Pan let's go." Goten said pulling panout the window and the two of them were free.  
  
In the royal chamber Trunks gazed out the windowthen he noticed two people flying by and his eyes widened when he saw it wasPan and Goten. He was confused to see them out and free, but he saw that theywere heading back home most likely, and he was going to follow them.  
  
Ok that's it I'm done with this chapter ^_^ Anycomments or suggestions for future chapters, please feel free to make them, allare welcome. Crystalnight and Rei (Cristina) I hope this wasn't too bad for youhaha!!! Anyways the next chapter will be out eventually until then Ja ne!!!!And please R&R Tankies!!!! ^.~


	10. A Ball!

Hola people I just came up with the plots for the rest ofthe story and I hope you like them, for I'm loving it

Hola people I just came up with the plots for the rest ofthe story and I hope you like them, for I'm loving it! Anyways thank you forthe reviews and such they are very appreciated and I shall try to continuewithout getting writers block!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or any of thatgood stuff cause life ain't fair but I do own this story so at least somethingcan be my way!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pan and Goten flew home at great speed, none ofthem even glanced back at the palace, all they did was think of home.  
Within a few short minutes the two reached theirhome and knocked on the door, ChiChi opened up and her eyes lit up.  
"Oh my babies!" ChiChi shrieked and she gave Panand Goten a huge hug. Videl came to see what the commotion was about, then shesaw Pan being smothered by ChiChi's strong hug.  
"Oh my daughter." Videl said in relief. She racedtowards Pan and hugged her then her brother-in-law. They all then went insideto be greeted by Gohan, Kakarot and Turles.  
"At least now I don't have to go back to thepalace." Gohan said as he hugged Pan. "Are you alright did they hurt you?"  
"No daddy, they just took us in a dark dungeonand then we were set free by two young men." Pan told her father.  
"Do you know who they were?" Kakarot asked.  
"No dad, they never allowed us to ask themanything, they just rushed us out of the palace, so as not to be seen." Gotenreplied.  
"I wish I could thank them." Videl said as shegave her daughter another hug. "At least our children are back."  
"Father, where's Uncle Raditz?" Goten asked as henoticed his other uncle wasn't with them.  
Everyone grew silent and then Gohan spoke. "UncleRaditz was killed by the king."  
"What!?"  
"How!?" Pan and Goten asked.  
"That's not important, let's just spend the nighttogether as a family alright." ChiChi said, and everyone went into the livingroom.  
  
~~At the Palace~~  
  
The royal family was with Bulma staying with heruntil she would wake up. Trunks gazed at Bra who was now staring out thewindow, Vegeta was still sitting by Bulma. Trunks decided to tell Bra about Panand Goten.  
"Bra, don't say anything but, I saw Pan and Gotenfly out of the palace, they're free and back home."  
"Really, when was this?" Bra asked.  
"About two hours ago."  
"How do you think they got out?"  
Trunks tried to answer when he saw Turock and Uuboutside sparring.  
"I bet Turock and Uub freed them."  
"We owe them." Bra said as she glanced back ather mother who began to move. "Mother!"  
Trunks and Bra raced towards the bed and Vegeta'seyes widened with hope. Then Bulma slowly opened her eyes.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted, don't you remember?"  
"No I don't, and I don't want to stay in bedeither… Trunks help me up." Bulma instructed her son.  
"No woman, you are staying in bed, the doctorsaid you need to rest, so you are to stay in bed for the rest of the day, whichis almost over anyway." Vegeta ordered trying to help his wife heal. Bulma wasin no condition to argue so she went back to sleep.  
Then Vegeta looked at Trunks. " Trunks comeoutside with me I want to talk to you."  
"Yes father."  
Vegeta and Trunks stepped outside into thehallway.  
"Listen son, earlier this morning your mother andI, and my royal council discussed that it is time for you to find a suitablemate and marry."  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock, he did not expectsomething like this from his father, but then again he was becoming of age hewould be 18 in a few more weeks and he had to have a mate by then.  
"Yes well father I understand that, but there isno girl that I really know, you have kept me and Bra locked up in this palacefor a decade, how was I supposed to find anyone." Trunks said trying to makehis father forget the idea.  
"Well I have an Idea for that, your mother and Ihave discussed the idea with the royal council and we shall have a ball."  
"A ball!? We hardly ever have balls, why shouldwe have one now?" Trunks asked confused.  
"Because all the young women of our kingdom shallbe there and you will most definitely find a lady of your choice there, unlessyour gay, but that's not the case with a son of mine anyhow."  
"Isn't this a little extreme?"  
"How? I don't think so, insuring the royalbloodline is something I must do." Then Vegeta pauses and comes up with alittle twist, "It will be a masked ball as well."  
"What!? Why?" Trunks asked.  
"Because nothing is more interesting to a princethen a mysterious woman, besides it'll get your attention."  
"Do I have to find someone that night?" Trunksasked.  
"No this is just to get you started." Vegetasaid. "But in time you will have to pick one, if not I will do it for you."  
Trunks thought for a minute, and decided thatthis was the perfect opportunity for him to see Pan again, and perhaps justperhaps he could win her heart.   
"Very well father, and all the young ladies mustattend right?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes of course, it shall be announced tomorrowmorning." Vegeta finished as he went back into his room.  
Trunks' hopes soared and he could not wait tillthe night of the ball, even if she'll wear a mask, she won't be hard to find.(or at least he thought)  
  
~~Vegeta's P.O.V~~  
  
I am no fool, I know that ever since my son andKakarot's grand-brat met earlier today he has thought of nothing else but her.But I refuse to have him want her as a mate, there is no way I'll let thathappen. Since the ball will be masked it'll be almost impossible for him tofind her, and I'm sure he'll find someone else much better. And with this ball,if he does not choose someone I will do it for him, that way there is no chancethat he can be with that girl. For once I promise him to another girl it willbe over for them. And for my daughter I will have to do the same, for she andKakarot's son have fallen for each other as well. Is this some kind of fuckingcurse or sick joke! Well all the same I will handle this, and everything willgo according to plan.  
  
~~End P.O.V~~  
  
~~Next day~~  
  
Trunks was laying in his bed fast asleep anddreaming of the ball where he would meet Pan and tell her how he feels, when hewas awakened by a loud knock on his door. Trunks jumped out of his bed rubbedthe sleep out of his eyes and opened the door.  
"Finally, I almost thought you weren't in here."Bra said as she let herself into her brother's room.  
"Yea you can come in." Trunks' said to himself."So what do you want Bra?"  
"Did you hear about the ball, that will happentonight?" Bra asked with an excited face.  
"Tonight!?" Trunks cried in shock.  
"Yea tonight."  
"But dad didn't say that."  
"Ok what did dad say then?" Bra asked.  
"He said he'd give a masked ball, because he saidI had to start looking for a mate and---" Trunks got cut off by Bra.  
"Whoa hold on a minute, did you say that the ballis meant for you to find a mate!?"  
Then before Trunks could answer Vegeta walkedinto the room.  
"That's right my daughter he has to find a mate,and many eligible young men will be waiting to seek your hand as well." Vegetasaid, then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Trunks andBra were so shocked that there were no words to describe what they werethinking.   
After a few minutes of sitting, thinking andstaring Bra spoke. "Something isn't right about all this."  
Trunks looked up wondering why his sister wouldsay something like that. "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, why would father out of no wherestart trying to set us up with mates, when the topic had never been brought upby him before." Bra replied.  
"Good point." Trunks said, as he then began tothink, and was beginning to get an idea. "You know Bra, I think I may know."  
"What are you talking about Trunks?"  
"I think I may know why dad is doing this wholeball thing and mate thing."  
"Well then out with it Trunks."  
But before Trunks could say anything Bulma camein.  
"Hello my children, are you excited about theball tonight?"  
"Oh sure we are mom, and I'm so glad you're feelingbetter." Bra said as she gave her mom a hug.  
"Oh well thank you darling, I'm so glad you'reexcited…I won't lie to you though I'm not a hundred percent better but I willbe at the ball."  
"That's great mom." Trunks added.  
"Oh and before I forget to tell you, did youremember that the moon will become full at around midnight tonight?"  
"What are you serious!? But doesn't that meanthat…" Bra began.  
"Oh no don't worry darling almost everyone whowill attend the ball will be injected with a type of chemical that prevents usfrom transforming." Bulma said.  
"But mom did you or did you not check thecalendar, this time around we won't change by the full moon." Trunks commented.  
"Well no I haven't seen the calendar, so why willwe be injected then?" Bulma asked confused.  
"To control our hormones." Trunks stated.  
"Now I'm just as confused as mom Trunks, what doyou mean by hormones?" Bra asked.  
"Tonight is the beginning of mating season, if wedon't get injected like you said we will be, then everyone at the ball will behaving sex on the dance floor." Trunks said with a slight smirk of humor.  
Bra and Bulma turned very red.  
"Well no wonder your father is doing thatinjection thing, but it only lasts for one night, but that's all that'snecessary. Oh and before I forget, the announcements of the ball have been sentto everyone in the kingdom early this morning, so by seven o' clock tonightthis place will be pouring in with every single person of this kingdom." Bulmastated as she then exited the room. Trunks and Bra looked at each other withvery disturbed faces.   
"Mating season!?" Bra shrieked.  
"I know dad has a plan, I just know he does."Trunks said to himself.  
  
That morning Gohan went to get his coffee when aknock came from the door. So he went and opened it, only to find a royalmessenger there with a white envelope in his hand.  
"Can I help you?" Gohan asked the messenger.  
"A royal invitation from the king." The messengersaid.  
"An invitation for what?" Gohan asked.  
"For the masked ball tonight, all of the king'sfirst class warriors and their families are automatically required to attend."The messenger replied.  
"Oh thanks a bunch." Gohan said very disappointedthat he has to now attend some stupid royal ball. So he closed the door withthe invitation in his hand and when he turned around, he found his whole familythere.  
"Whoa what's everybody doing here?" Gohan askedsurprised.  
"What's in your hand dad?" Pan asked curiously.  
"Oh this…well it's an invitation for a royalball, I mean a royal masked ball… and all first class warriors and theirfamilies must attend." Gohan answered.  
"So that means we have to go?" Goten askeddisappointed.  
"Yep, you're the son of a first class warrior."Gohan said.  
"Oh yea." Goten said.  
"Damn, that means I have to go." Pan said.  
"Yep and that means you have to wear a dress."Videl told her daughter.  
"A dress!?" Pan cried.  
"Yep."  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey you guys, isn't tonight the beginning ofmating season?" Kakarot asked.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
Ok that's it for now, I'm crazy I know this mustbe the most twisted story anyone has ever read but this all leads up to themain event I have planned!! So tell me what you think of it so far!!! And I'llright the next chapter soon!!! Tankies!!! R&R Ja ne!!! ^_^


	11. Ball Begins

Hey people after a lot a lot of thinking and brainstorming I came up with the next chapter I. Wanda Diaz Normal I. Wanda Diaz 2 2 2001-08-30T02:30:00Z 2001-08-30T02:30:00Z 4 1172 6685 55 13 8209 9.2720 

Hey people after a lot a lot of thinking and brainstorming I came up with the next chapter!!!! I hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat of anything anime especially dbz, like you didn't know that anyhow!!!

Chapter 11

Mating season!? Goten and Pan yelled.

Kakarot scratched the back of his head, "Uh yea guys I think I would know if mating season was to start today or not."

Gohan went to his calendar and checked the date, "hey dad this mating season is going to be even crazier because there will be a full moon at midnight tonight."

Videl and ChiChi began to blush, for they know how mating season is, needless to say it is their favorite time of the year.

"Gohan we will be at the ball at midnight when mating season begins, in fact practically the whole kingdom will be there…what's gonna happen?" Videl asked.

Gohan thought for a moment then he looked back down at the invitation and he noticed that there was a P.S at the bottom.

P.S All attendants of tonight's ball shall be injected with a drug to control your hormones for the beginning of mating season the drug will last for 8 hours. The ball begins at seven o' clock and it shall end at three in the morning.

"Well dad what is it, what are you reading?" Pan asked.

"Well sweetheart there's a P.S that says that we shall be injected with a drug to prevent us from engaging in sexual activity for 8 hours after injection, and that's how long the ball will last for… the king makes perfect timing." Gohan replied.

"I never knew that there was such a drug." Turles added.

"Yea well maybe you can find yourself a mate tonight bro, you're over due for one anyhow." Kakarot said to his brother.

"I'm not a fool Kakarot I know that, and I will …try." Turles replied.

"Well everyone what are we doing standing around here for, we need to get ready." ChiChi exclaimed.

"You're right, come on Pan let's get ready." Videl instructed.

Pan growled in disapproval, but for a royal ball she really had no choice, then it hit her. 'I'm going to see Prince Trunks tonight' without even realizing it Pan was turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Hey Pan just what exactly are you thinking of huh?" Goten said teasingly, for he knew just exactly what she was thinking, or to be more exact who she was thinking of.

"Shut up Goten!" Pan shouted, as she ran up the stairs.

"What was that all about Goten?" Kakarot asked him curiously.

"I'm just as in the dark about it as you are pops." Goten replied.

Gohan was very quite for he wasn't stupid, he had an idea in his head about what was going on through his daughters head. 

~~Gohan's P.O.V~~

I'm not a fool; I think I'd know my own daughter. As she grew up I began to remember all her facial expressions and what they mean. But this one that she just had…it was so…different so…distant…if I didn't know any better I'd say she was thinking of a boy, but why does that make me so afraid. She can't possibly be thinking of the prince could she? And what if they meet tonight at the ball? But wait… it's a masked ball…but still they can meet and then what? Ugh I have so many questions and no answers, this is hopeless I just hope that my daughter doesn't do anything foolish tonight.

~~End P.O.V~~

"Hey you guys come on, just like the girls we have to get ready for the ball tonight too." Kakarot told his sons and brother, then they went upstairs to their rooms to get ready.

~~At the palace~~

"Mother…mother, I need your help!!" Bra shouted from her bedroom.

"I'm coming darling…what's the matter?" Bulma asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know what to wear tonight?" Bra said as she glanced at another one of her dresses.

"Darling this isn't like you…I mean not knowing what to wear!? Unless you're trying to look good for…a boy huh? Is that it?" Bulma asked.

Bra stopped and she also turned a brilliant shade of not pink… but red (a/n: Goten must really have her whipped right?)

"I'm right! For why else would you blush like that…in fact I've never seen you blush before… so who is the boy dear, do I know him?" Bulma asked excitedly as she sat in a chair next to Bra's bed.

"Well I think you know his father and brother, they are two of father's first class warriors." Bra answered.

"Well out with it… who's the boy?"

"His name his Goten." Bra said.

"Goten… you mean the son of Kakarot!?" Bulma asked.

"Yes mom."

"Oh no…darling do not mention this to your father, your brother knows though right?" Bulma asked through worried eyes.

"Alright mom…I won't."

"And if you see that boy tonight make sure your father doesn't see you, for he doesn't want you with him…just like he doesn't want your brother with Gohan's daughter." Bulma warned.

"I knew it!!! Father was responsible for everything that happened yesterday… why did he lie to us?" Bra asked with concern.

"Because he doesn't like Kakarot's family."

"So he has his son and granddaughter thrown in the dungeon!?"

"He knew that you and your brother met those two and so to prevent anything from happening, he tried to have them killed but something happened and he couldn't, so you're father was going to set them free, but somehow those two escaped from the dungeon, and so he just wants to keep you and your brother away from Goten and Pan." Bulma said, Bra was having a hard time accepting what she heard, but never the less she regained her composure.

"Well I don't care what father says he cannot stop me from being with the one I love, whoever he may be…even if it's Goten, and I know Trunks feels the same way." Bra stated.

"I know sweetheart, and I know that everything will turn out all right in the end." Bulma finished then she kissed Bra on her forehead and was heading out the door when she saw a stunning dress in Bra's closet. Bulma went over and took it out of the closet.

"Here Bra wear this." Bulma tossed the dress to her, and then she left the room.

~~Twenty minutes before Ball time~~

"Alright ChiChi, Videl, Pan come down we have to head for the ball." Gohan yelled to the women from downstairs.

"Alright dear we're coming." Videl shouted back.

Then the three of them came down the stairs, ChiChi and Videl left their husbands' mouth's wide open.

ChiChi was wearing a strapless royal purple ball gown with sparkles on the top. Her hair was half up and half down with purple flowers in her hair, looking like a headband.

Videl was wearing a Royal blue ball gown with straps it was not too different from ChiChi's and Videl had her hair down in curls.

Pan looked amazing, she had a very light lavender gown with straps and tiny silver threads of lace, making the dress look like crystal. She also had her hair half up half down. 

Needless to say Pan looked the best out of all of them.

"Well um, everyone let us be off, the ball starts in 15 minutes." Kakarot said.

"I could really use that injection drug right now." mumbled Gohan.

~~At the Palace~~

"Princess, Brat come here." Vegeta shouted.

Trunks and Bra came over to their father.

"Yes father what is it?" Trunks asked.

"It is now time for us to go to the ball room, the ball starts in five minutes." Vegeta said.

"Alright father." Bra said.

Vegeta escorted Bulma, and Trunks escorted his sister down to the ballroom. Once they were there they sat on their thrones. Vegeta and Bulma were together and Trunks sat next to his father and Bra sat next to her mother.

Then the trumpets sounded and the royal announcer began to announce the arrivals.

"This is it." Trunks said to himself. "Tonight I'll see Pan and tell her everything."

"I'm going to see Goten tonight, and it'll be a wonderful night." Bra said to herself.

"I will give my children mates, and once they have them Kakarots descendants can do nothing but watch as my children are promised to another." Vegeta said to himself.

"Man that injection hurts Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Don't be a cry baby woman, you are a saiyan queen act like it, besides everyone in here has been injected, so suck it up." Vegeta ordered.

Ok that's the end of this chapter, the ball obviously will be in chapter 12 so you're just gonna have to wait!!! Please R&R and I'll post up the next chapter soon!!! Tankies Ja ne!!! ^_^


	12. Garden Games

Hey people I just want to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews I really appreciate them! And GOMEN for the other one being so late I shall try to update every week or so!!! I just hope that my schoolwork doesn't swamp me first ya know? Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter you wouldn't believe the things I had to come up with to make it just right! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: If I could count the millions of times I had to do a disclaimer I would still be counting up till I live to be a hundred! NO I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!!!! There you happy I said it!

Chapter 12

Nuka walked into the ballroom carrying a white envelope in his hand, he walked over to the royal family, bowed and handed the envelope to Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at the envelope in his hand, "What is this Nuka? Who sent it?"

Nuka was out of breath and panting hard Vegeta knew why, at the snap of his fingers a guard came and injected him with the drug, within a few moments Nuka was back to normal. "Thank you my king." Nuka said in extreme gratitude. "Yes enough of that Nuka and tell me who is this letter from?" Vegeta asked again getting angry. "It is from the Queen of Gemtia, she has responded to your letter concerning the matters of an alliance sire." Nuka replied. Vegeta opened the note with a grin and began to read it.

To King Vegeta, 

I must say I was quite surprised at receiving your intriguing letter, I had never thought of you choosing to form an alliance with my planet through the marriage bed. Yet still the thought does appeal to me, my daughter shall be thrilled I'm sure for she has heard things about your son and is quite taken with him. I also received your invitation to the masked ball you are having and we shall be there so that our children may get acquainted and we may discuss matters of an alliance. I look forward to seeing you and your charming family soon.

- Queen Hikani of Gemtia

Vegeta smirked as he folded the letter up and gave it back to Nuka, "Nuka I want you to take the letter to the royal council, let them take a look at it." Vegeta ordered. Nuka bowed, "Yes your majesty." Then Nuka went off, Bulma, Trunks and Bra were all wondering what that was all about. "Vegeta what was that all about?" Bulma asked him curiously. "Nothing, don't worry about it, it's just a matter of planetary trade." Bulma accepted the answer for valid and watched as the guests began to arrive. "Alright Bra, Trunks I want you to put on your masks and go into the crowd, before anyone knows who you really are." Bulma instructed the two and they did as told. Bra had a mask that mainly covered her eyes, it was scarlet red and it matched her dress lovely. Trunks put on a mask of a black tiger beast, and he too was not recognizable. The two of them acted like normal guests, but both of them were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Son family.

~~Out side the ballroom~~

The Son family had just arrived and everyone was being injected. Then Kakarot began to address them, "Alright everyone put on your masks, and have a great time." Everyone then put on their masks, Pan also had a mask like Bra's that covered her eyes, but it was light lavender to match her dress, Goten had a mask of a wild gold animal and for everyone else the masks varied as follows, all the woman had masks that just covered their eyes which still made them difficult to recognize and the men had masks of animals which covered their entire face. Pan's heart was beating at a tremendous rate, she was very nervous a part of her wanted to leave and another part of her wanted to stay and see the prince. Goten was the same way, his heart beating like a mad mans, and he really wanted to see the princess, he decided to make it his mission that very night. Finally all the first class warriors and their families were announced, the moment the Son family was announced Trunks and Bra's heads snapped over to the ballroom entrance to see if they could spot them, but they couldn't. 

"Oh no…I can't see them, I have to find Pan obviously she is here somewhere." Trunks began to scan the large ballroom but he couldn't see much, he couldn't see the other side of the ballroom either for the dancing was in the way. So he decided to go to the second level, which was basically a walkway wear you could over look the ball, from there he saw everything and everyone. He could see his parents sitting on their thrones and his father talking to some high-class lady and her daughter. He saw Bra walking around looking for Goten as well as being eyed by many of the young men. Then he looked towards the dancing area and he saw a couple dancing, but what had caught his attention about the couple was the young woman dancing. She was breathtaking to Trunks, her dark raven hair nicely placed and long, her dress was stunning, it was the most beautiful shade of lavender and she danced with such grace, and what really interested him was that he didn't know who she was because of the mask, but he wanted to find out. He was relieved to see that when the dance was over they parted, so he knew they weren't together.

Bra danced with a few young men but while she did it she kept on scanning the room, then suddenly she noticed a tall man with a gold animal mask. She hoped he was young, cause with saiayns it's hard to tell, she also hoped that maybe he was Goten. Bra excused herself from her dance partner and vanished into the crowd trying to reach the mysterious young man. Goten was unaware that the one he was looking for had spotted him, he then paused as he saw Pan watching the dancers and then he looked to the other side of the dance area and he noticed a man with a black animal mask looking right at Pan. _::Could that be the prince looking at Pan? I mean the guy has not let his gaze off of her::_ Goten then felt someone tap his shoulder; he turned around to find a young woman about his age right behind him. He was amazed at the beauty of her sapphire eyes, and her luscious red lips…he scanned her body over with his eyes enjoying everything he took in. Finally he looked back at the young girl's eyes, "My lady." Goten said bowing down to the masked girl before him. Bra smiled, she was almost positive that the young man was Goten but she wasn't entirely sure, "My Lord." Bra addressed as she curtsied. Goten then extended his hand out to her, Bra looked questioningly, "May have this dance my lady?" Bra smiled up at him, and then it hit Goten's memory. 

He began to remember the day he met Bra and the smile she had given him, it was identical to the one the girl before him had. _::Is this Bra?:: _He wasn't entirely sure, but he was going to find out.

Bra placed her hand in his, "I'd love to dance my lord." Then the two of them went to the dance floor and began dancing the traditional ballroom dances.

Trunks was gazing at Pan from across the dance floor unaware of who she was, Pan had begun to notice and felt very uncomfortable yet she couldn't help but feel that she recognized the man that kept eyeing her. Pan began to walk towards the two-story glass doors that lead out to the garden. Trunks followed her without her knowing. 

Pan needed to get some air; she could not take the tension in that room, and especially that intense staring game her and that man were playing. Of course Pan couldn't help but wonder were Trunks was, she knew that he had to be in the ball room somewhere, the only question was "Where?" Pan looked up at the moon, which was now high in the sky, it was very beautiful and thanks to that injection drug the moonlight wasn't driving her insane.

Trunks looked out through the door and did not see Pan, but he was determined to find that angelic looking girl. He opened the door and went out in to the garden, he looked to the left side and saw no one but he went to check it out. Pan had heard the door open from where she was and she came out from behind the rose wall, she saw the young man that had been staring at her, head in the opposite direction. She was partially relieved, yet partially disappointed that he did not go to see her, besides she couldn't shake the fact that his eyes were identical to that of Trunks. _::Could that man be Trunks? I have to know?::_ Pan decided to follow him, Trunks was totally unaware that the girl he was searching for was following him. He looked for her behind bushes, labyrinths and walkways, yet he couldn't find her on that side of the garden, so he decided to check the other side. Pan went around a bush to find the young man, but she had lost him. Trunks heard a rustling sound behind him, at that same moment Pan decided to turn around and head back inside. As both of them turned around they saw each other, it was funny how they both seemed so incredibly interested in each other yet they didn't say anything to each other for a while, they just gazed at each other with intense eyes.

~~Back inside the ball~~

Vegeta and Queen Hikani were discussing matters of their children and the alliance of their planets, which would result in the matrimony. 

"Well Lord Vegeta I must say your plan and terms of the alliance benefit both our sides." Queen Hikani said with a grin. Vegeta was pleased to hear it, for his plan was working perfectly, "So then it is agreed? Our children shall marry?"

Queen Hikani looked at her daughter dancing with a young man on the dance floor she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. "Lord Vegeta, that young man my daughter is dancing with…is that your son?" Queen Hikani asked curiously. Vegeta glanced at the princess and young man, "No, that is not my son, that is Turock my sons companion at arms." The Queen frowned, "Such a pity my daughter seems to be infatuated with that young man, he seems to return the feeling." 

Vegeta got nervous, for he knew what the Queen was trying to get at, he would not allow it.

"Yes well your majesty, my son will make a fine mate for your daughter, they shall produce strong heirs and they will be perfectly happy." Vegeta said in an attempt to reassure the Queen of their agreement. The Queen glanced back at Vegeta and sighed, "Very well Lord Vegeta I suppose you are right." 

Vegeta was back to feeling confident in his plans, although he had seen his daughter dancing and conversing with that same young man almost all night. He knew that it could only be Kakarot's son, "Let them have their time together for after tonight, it all ends."

Vegeta turned back from everyone and sat back up on his throne, then he surprised his wife by placing his lips softly against hers, and then he pulled back. 

"Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma asked as her eyes quickly flashed form blue to red, Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the quick change come and go, then he felt his blood burn for a few seconds then it went away. "Oh no…Nuka!" Vegeta hollered, Suddenly Nuka arrived and approached the king. "Yes your majesty?" Nuka asked.

"Nuka I need to know the hour." Vegeta demanded, Nuka gazed up at the glass ceiling of the ballroom with the glorious chandelier blocking out the moonlight. He saw were the moon was and translated it into the hour, "The hour is12:00, my king." Vegeta's eyes widened, for he knew that the injection drug was gradually beginning to wear off. 

Alright that's it for chapter 12, chapter 13 is were the lemons and limes come! If you couldn't figure that out then you're slow, anyways please R&R and tell me what you think, and I shall have chapter 13 up as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	13. Mating Season

'M WAY LATE I KNOW! PLEASE FORGIVE ME READERS! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! PLEASE FORGIVE FORGIVE! AND THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN MADE POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE ASSISTANCE OF MY DEAR FRIEND ONE SILVER TEAR* I LOVE YOU DUDE! THANKS AGAIN!

Chapter 13  
  
The ball was going smoothly for the most part, everyone seemed to be having a perfectly wonderful time and everyone seemed to be in perfect control of themselves thanks to the injection drug. It was now midnight and king Vegeta and queen Bulma were having slight signs of having their drug begin to wear off. The Son Family was merely standing around by the stairs taking in the scenery. Goku was helping himself to the food and ChiChi and Videl were conversing, Gohan on the other hand was scanning the room trying to find his beloved daughter. He had not seen her for about a half an hour and that worried him a lot.  
::Where is Pan? I saw her dancing before, and then she was merely watching people dance now she's vanished altogether. That can not be a good thing, also I have not seen the prince, even though I don't know what mask he possesses I know that I have not seen a tall, blue eyed young man taking his place next to his father. I do not like this::  
Videl peered up at her mate, noticing his slightly distressed look, "Gohan?" Are you ok?"  
Gohan still had his eyes glued to the crowds, "Nothing, I'm just looking around." Videl was not buying it, she already knew what Gohan was doing, she just hoped that he would confess to it.  
"Obviously Pan is not inside the palace Gohan, she's probably outside in the garden…" Gohan then began walking over to the glass doors that led to the garden, Videl immediately got in his way, "…and Gohan if she is in the garden, then she is just getting some fresh air. She cannot get into any more trouble. Pan's a smart girl she knows that she has to stay away from certain prince's and all ok? Don't be the adult this time, let her be the adult."  
Gohan knew deep down that his mate was right, in fact she was always right and he knew that if Pan was anything like her mother which she was, that she would stay out of trouble.  
King Vegeta had just finished speaking with Nuka and now he and his mate were conversing.  
"The injection drug is beginning to wear off woman." Vegeta said in a low growl, Bulma's eyes widened.  
"But how Vegeta? It wasn't supposed to wear off yet, in fact it was supposed just begin to wear off at 3:00 a.m."   
Vegeta rubbed his temples, as he tried to figure out what to do to make sure that his palace did not come crashing to the ground due to sexual rage. "We need to first see if any other people are beginning to have their dose of the drug wear off." Vegeta finally said.  
Bulma nodded in agreement, and then she began to scan the room. She saw everyone for the most part acting normal, but what she did see was some people taking their partners by the arm and heading out into the garden.  
"Vegeta, we need to end this ball soon, for when the drug wears off…not even we are in control of ourselves." Bulma said blushing slightly, as she began to remember her first time with Vegeta.  
Back out in the garden Trunks and Pan were eye locked, they merely stood there,  
::This man that stands before me, could he be the prince?::  
Pan was very nervous she could hear her heart pounding into her ears, and her blood burn.  
Trunks was feeling the same sensations, but he didn't worry about that too much for he had control of his body for the moment. What he did want to do was begin a conversation, "My lady." Trunks finally said with a bow.  
Pan recognized that voice and those eyes, she was positive of it all now, that was Trunks.  
She smiled meekly and curtsied, "My Prince." Pan immediately wanted to kick herself; she didn't want Trunks to know that she knew who he was behind that black mask.  
Trunks' eyes widened, for he too remembered that voice and those raven eyes, that long black hair, "Pan?" he said in a whisper. Pan looked up at him, ::He recognizes me?::  
"Is it you Pan?" Trunks said stepping closer to her, Pan couldn't move she felt as though he had put her under some strange spell that she could not break hold of. "Yes." Was all Pan could manage to say, "I heard about what happened to you and Goten yesterday, I'm sorry Bra and I tried to rescue you two. But when I received word that you escaped I was so relieved." Trunks said as his voice was slowly growing deeper and deeper, when he breathed it sounded like growls.  
Pan began to feel her heart racing faster, "Yes, we were rescued by two young men, they never allowed us a chance to find out who they were."  
Trunks smirked, "That's a lot like them."  
"Like who?" Pan asked.  
"Never mind I'll introduce you to them later. There's so much I have to say to you now, that I don't think I want to wait any longer for I may lose my chance." Trunks said as he gradually began to come even closer to Pan.  
Pan looked at him and smiled, "I have something I wan tot tell you too. I'm sorry for what happened at the gym, I never meant what I said, in fact I … I was quite taken with you."   
Trunks looked at her amazed at her beauty, yet he was slightly disappointed with the fact that he could not see all of her face because of her mask. "You were the first friend I ever had Pan, you remember that day all those years ago, when we met?"  
Pan shook her head, "Yea I do, and I remember how I beat you." She then laughed, Trunks laughed too, "Yea you beat me twice actually, which was yesterday."  
"I never for got you Trunks, you were always in the back of my mind."  
::What!? She's dreamed of me? Should I tell her that I've dreamed of her as well? Maybe that would be to much…and damn why do I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't claim her now?::  
"I've always had you not only in my mind Pan, but in my dreams…I never knew why but you were always there. Eventually I fell in love with that girl in my dreams, but when I saw the real thing after so long I fell in love all over again." Trunks said as he took Pan's hands into his.  
Pan could not believe her ears, this was a man she had cursed at and insulted…a man she too would dream of and she only comes to find that he loves her back.  
"Trunks…for years I dreamed of you too. I always kept it to myself, yet for some reason Goten always knew how I felt. I had loved you for so long secretly, but I always tried to dismiss it, cause a prince could not love me."  
"Oh yes he can." Trunks said pulling Pan close to him to wear they were inches a way from each other.  
"I love you Trunks, I always have…and I know I always will, even though we can never be." Pan said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Trunks put on a distressed look.  
"What do you mean we can never be? Yes we can…and we will I swear it." Trunks said meaning every word he said, "I want to make you mine."  
Pan could not take this, Trunks was confessing his love to her and she knew it could never be.  
"Trunks it can't, my father and your father will never allow it for that you and me…we just…" Pan began to let her tears out, "we can never be, we come from two different worlds and it just wouldn't be allowed."  
  
~Back inside the Palace~  
  
Goten and Bra were still dancing the night away and having a blast together, The Son family was still in their spot, sitting, eating and trying to spy on certain daughters.  
"Gohan stop looking for her already." Videl said as she got up in front of Gohan, Videl's eyes widened as she then looked at Gohan's eyes they began flashing red and his fangs were coming out. She turned and the same was happening to Goku.  
"ChiChi what's happening to them… it's to early for this to begin isn't it?" Videl asked confused, ChiChi looked at her and she saw her holding her head as her eyes began to turn red.  
Vegeta and Bulma were on their thrones looking at the crowd when suddenly the royal lab workers who were the people that made the drug came and approached Vegeta.  
"My king! The drug is not working out as expected." One of the lab workers said.  
"Like I don't already know that." Vegeta growled angrily, for his fangs were now out.  
The Lab worker's eyes began flashing red as well, "The drug will completely wear off in two minutes.  
Vegeta roared, "WHAT!? WHERE IS MY SON AND DAUGHTER!?"  
  
~In the Garden~  
  
Trunks and Pan both drew back from each other and they both held their heads tightly, their blood was pumping hot and hard throughout their body, their eyes were glowing red and their fangs began to come out.   
"Trunks, what's happening?" Pan growled.  
"I don't know, the drug is wearing off I think." Trunks said, both of them still had their masks on, but you could see their red eyes.  
  
Eventually the entire ballroom began to scream and growl and roar for it was happening the drug had worn off.

Vegeta growls out for Nuka to aide his side. Nuka quickly rushes over, head in hand and trying not to lose his sanity. 

He gasped for breath and in a low growl asks… "Y-yes… my lord?" 

"Quickly! Go activate the emergency teleporter… NOW!" Vegeta roars. 

Nuka disappears in the crowd to the control room. Seconds later a high pitch noise rang through the room and the hormone crazed saiyans flickered out quickly and in a flash were gone. The ballroom was deadly silent, only a possible pin drop would have been heard. Now all the saiyans on Vegeta-sei were scattered throughout the vast forests, and beginning mating season. For countless miles there were sounds of growls and roars engulfing the night.

In the depth of the forest was a hidden waterfall. The water played a soft lullaby as it sliced by the rocks and fell down into the valley below. But hidden behind the great waterfall was a cave. Where water pattered in ever so lightly creating a soft rhythm, which echoed throughout the cave, the loud roars and growls of the mating saiyans blended in with the rhythm of the water. 

A bright light flickered in the room as two bodies appeared in the cavern. Both faces were hidden one with a red and the other with a gold mask. 

The two young lust hungry saiyans gazed at each other from opposite sides of the cavern with red eyes that burned with a firey passion that could melt the biggest iceberg. No words were spoken between them for there was no need. Goten's animal half was clawing it's way out of him driving him to the point of no control, as he gazed at the blue haired beauty in front of him. He licked his lips letting his tongue roll over the sharp edge of his fang; Bra felt a sudden shiver of delight rush over her as the young man did this. The two of them felt their bodies slowly being pulled together by the light of the moon as if under a spell. Bra's lips slowly formed into an evil smirk that not even the devil could possess, then her appearance faded out as quick as a flash and in a split second she reappeared before him. 

His eyes widened in shock as her clawed hands grabbed his hair and her fangs descended upon his neck. And as he felt her sharp teeth bite down upon his skin, in the least of gentle ways, he came back to his scenes. Smelling the scent of the blue hair by his nose his eyes narrowed to slits. He tangled his hand deep in the thick blue hair yanked it back firmly. Roughly yanking her head back, ripping the teeth harshly away from his neck, and causing it to bleed. One look at the deep blue eyes he had trapped in his hands and he found his mouth crash upon hers, with a force that momentarily made her see stars. And he took that opportunity to grab the wrist of the hand that captured his hair, and swing her about switching their positions, and let go causing her to smash into the far corner of the cave. 

A smirk that matched the one she wore found his face as swiftly got to her feet. There was no chance of escape now, as the light of the moon reflected his shadow blocking the entrance of her prone figure. 

*~*

The air was crisp and clean in the huge lust forest that covered a large mass of Vegisei. Snarls and screams ranged through the forest as the full moon descended its light fully on a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Their two figures flashed into sight, moonlight playing against their features. The two masked figures, one in black the other in lavender, stared at each other. Blue eyes clashing against the black, setting the figures into a trance. A warm breeze swept across the trees, causing the leaves to dance, and making the black-eyed beauty's hair dance across her fair skin. 

Trunks took in the warm air into his lungs, relishing in the sweet smell of lovemaking. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the masked beauty in front of him. And slowly took action to his thoughts. Pan being magnetically drawn to the lavender haired god in front of her found her self-copying his movements. They met in the middle of the clearing,

Trunks wasted no time as he roughly grabbed her hips and smashed them against his. Rubbing his arousal roughly against her as his fangs descended to the strap of her dress and ripped it in one swift movement. Hearing the rip, a low growl escaped Pan's lips and she pushed his head away. And rose her hand to meet his face. A loud slap echoed through the surrounding and his hand snapped to the side with a red hand mark gracing his perfect facial features. 

After a minute of silence a low husky laugh escaped his lips. And in a split second another loud rip rung out through the clearing. This time making the upper part of the dress fall down from her shoulders, the only thing holding it up was his lower body. And after another second it fell to the floor as he threw her to the ground and pouncing upon her prone figure. His weight pinning her down. She looked up slowly with an evil look in her dark eyes and he smirked. Without a warning she flipped herself over and took the upper hand. Her hair hung down about her face and he looked up, his silky hair falling around his head and whips hiding his eyes. A growl vibrated throughout his chest as ground his hips against her wanting her to move. An evil grin graced her soft lips as she shook her head, refusing to move.

Alright end of chapter, hopefully you liked it! Me and One Silver tear worked hard on it, VERY HARD! SO please R&R and I hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Waking Alone

A/N: I'm really sorry readers for another massive delay but hey at least it hasn't bee a six month delay right? Hehe…::Looks at readers give dirty glares:: Look people I'm really sorry! No more really late delays anymore ok? I promise! Really!

Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or anything related to it!

Chapter 14

The night went by through Vegeta-sei as it was consumed by howls and cries of passion and bonding. Not one moment of silence passed for the entire night, the moon shown full and bright and began fading in the early light of the Vegeta-sei sun.

The howls became fewer and fewer till nothing was heard, the mating and hunting and such other things was over with! Anything done on that night could not be taken back now, no matter what!

The sun peeped over the hills and the light hit two couples in particular, the sun moved into the little cavern by the waterfall where Bra and Goten were lying naked next to each other. Bra's face was facing the sun and the rays began waking her up from her blissful sleep. She stirred a bit not waking her new mate behind her; she sat up and looked around not even caring that she was naked. She looked around the cavern and saw her scarlet dress shredded in a corner of the cavern. In another corner she saw Goten's suit ripped to pieces and both their masks, Bra's face flushed as memories of last night began to flood into her head. That's when it hit her, _::I'm mated to Goten! If my father finds out he'll have Goten killed! What am I going to do?::_

The thought brought tears to Bra's eyes and she finally made a drastic yet necessary decision, she picked up her ragged dress put it on and held it up, she then walked over to the sleeping Goten and kissed his cheek as she silently cried. She then flew off to her home in the palace, before anyone would suspect that she had mated that night.

Over in another part of the woods, Trunks was stirring slightly as the rays of the sun beat down on his face, he squinted his eyes at first then opened them. He then saw Pan curled up next to him fast asleep, he smirked she looked so beautiful sleeping like an angel, and she was his.

_::No…what will father do if he found out? He'd do something I know that much…what am I going to do?::_

The same realization that had struck Bra earlier came to haunt Trunks; he knew that his father would never approve of Pan, especially considering what family she was apart of. It wasn't fair; it was as simple as that…what could he do to save her from being discovered as the one who mated the prince. She would be blamed not him, as he thought he knew what to do.

He slowly got up without waking Pan and he placed his black pants on which had a few tears on each pant leg, he took Pan's lavender dress and placed it over her naked figure. He then knelt down by her and caressed her cheek, "Trunks…" she said softly in her sleep. Trunks' heart sank at that moment and he just had to get away while he still had the strength to do so.

"Forgive me Pan." He said as he fought back his tears, he then blasted off towards the palace.

Perhaps an hour or so after Bra had left him Goten woke in the cavern, he was surprised to not find Bra anywhere in sight or scent range. He saw that her dress was gone and he knew she left him there, "Why did she leave?" Goten asked himself, as he slowly put his navy blue pants on and brushed a hand through his thick black hair with a sigh as he looked up at the cavern ceiling.

_::She must have had a reason for leaving…but what reason would that be? Why didn't she have the decency to wake me?::_

"I will find out." He said in a low distraught voice as he blasted off in the direction of home. He couldn't feel her ki anywhere, he knew she must have gone back to the palace, a place he would dare not set foot on again unless completely obligated.

Around the same time Goten awoke Pan awoke, she stirred slightly trying to find Trunks' warm body to lean on. It wasn't till she opened her eyes, when she realized he wasn't there.

She quickly sat up clutching her lavender dress to her body, as she glanced around the area looking for him. She then noticed his pants were gone, she couldn't sense his ki anywhere and she felt so sad.

She began to remember what had went on between them that night, and she couldn't understand why he had left. Was it cause he didn't really love her like he had said? Was he just saying that last night in the garden because he wanted some girl to have for that one night to satisfy his desire? Pan felt so confused at that moment, she shed a tear or two and decided that Trunks just didn't love her like she had thought. _::What a liar he is…and what a good one too! To think he actually had me fooled last night, and I like an idiot fell for him and his false feelings. I was just used last night…I was right, everything he said to me last night in the garden was bullshit…I don't know why I believed him!::_

Pan looked around, her sadness turning into anger, "You son of bitch! You cheap liar!" Pan shouted, as she slumped down and punched the ground refusing to cry over him. Whether he had loved her or not she loved him, and that's what hurt her the most.

_::Wait…maybe I'm coming to conclusions to quick…that's a bad habit of mine! Maybe he left cause he had no other choice because of something important. That has to be it! I won't settle for anything less then the truth of why he's gone. When I know the truth I'll either curse at him and beat him to a pulp or I'll do whatever is called for in any other case::_

Pan thought to herself, she wiped her tears and slipped into her dress, which she had to hold up with her hand cause, Trunks had so creatively ripped her straps off of the dress last night with his fangs. Pan felt a growing heat come from between her legs…the thoughts of last night consumed her completely…she wasn't leaving someone like Trunks without a legitimate reason. So she then blasted off towards home.

Trunks had slipped into the palace not worrying about being spotted by anyone for hopefully everyone was still asleep or heading home. As Trunks walked to his door, he heard a voice behind him, "What the hell happened to you?"

Trunks froze and turned quickly; he let out a deep sigh when he saw it was Bra. Trunks was about to answer when he noticed the condition of her dress and hair, "I could say the same to you Bra." Trunks said with a smirk.

Bra quickly turned a lovely shade of crimson and looked away from her brother who still had no shirt on and torn pants. "Where were you last night? And who were you with?" She asked looking a bit concerned about the answer.

"Well who were you with?" Trunks stated, he did not want to tell Bra what happened with him and Pan.

"Come on Trunks! Look at you! You're a mess, just like me…you were with someone last night…you mated some girl last night…who was she?"

Trunks felt his stomach go down to his feet…Bra was no fool, and he knew it. Maybe he should tell Bra…he has told Bra so many things before why not now?

"Pan." Trunks said in a very low tone, Bra's eyes widened with a look that could not be described. She had the look of surprise, sadness, happiness, fear and doubt written all over her face.

"What about you Bra…and you know you can't tell anyone what I just told you." Trunks said thinking that it was only fair that he get to hear who Bra was with.

"I won't tell anyone Trunks I promise, you just have to do me the same favor," Replied Bra with a shaky voice, Trunks raised an eyebrow, "I was with Goten."

Trunks nearly fell over backwards, he had the same look Bra had not moments ago when she heard Trunks' answer, "Terrific, we both end up with members of the Son family." Trunks said, with a sigh.

They stood there silent a moment, gazing at each other like brother and sister, stating their approvals and disapprovals through their eyes. All was said, they would keep the two big secrets from everyone especially their father.

"So you left her there alone didn't you?" Bra said suddenly as she looked out the window with tears already flooding her eyes.

Trunks instantly knew what Bra was thinking and feeling, "I did the same thing Pan that you did to Goten. But don't feel bad Bra, we had good reason too, for their safety." Trunks said trying to comfort his sister, he walked over to her and gave her a warm brotherly hug.

"Yea we know that Trunks, but they don't." Bra said as she stepped away and looked out the window, the same window that her, Trunks and Turock had used to sneak out and back into the palace the day they ran into Goten and Pan for the first time in ten years. She tightened her grip on the sill and Trunks saw a tear shatter on the cold stone.

"For what happened last night, we will all suffer whether the truth comes out or stays buried with the rest of the secrets of the past. You, me, Pan and Goten will all suffer…we all connected last night…we all bonded and being separated from them will slowly eat away at us and them. It will make one wonder, what's worse…bonding withdrawal or death?" Bra said softly as she then put a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder, she smiled up at him and he smiled back, she then went into her room.

Trunks watched her go in thinking about her words, he sighed defeated knowing she was right. Which was worse, a life without Pan, or Death?

He gazed over at the sun and clenched his fists, "I won't except the worst." 

All right then, end of chapter 14! Oh wow did I just say that? End of chapter 14? This is my longest fic! I wonder how much longer it will go on for? Anyways please Read and review you wonderful people! I love reading them and please all questions and comments can be inserted into the review! Do not forget that! Anyways, the next chapter will not take almost three months to update I promise! Ja ne!


	15. Truth

A/N: Thank you very much for the lovely reviews like is aid I will not abandon this fic anymore or neglect for lack of anything better! I will stick to it till the very last chapter! Thank you readers for being so faithful and loyal to the fic those of you who have read since day one! And everyone who just read in general hehe! Anyways here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Does that make the answer of obvious!

Chapter 15

Goten had finally made back home he sensed that no one was home yet so he figured he would go to his room and stay there till everyone got back so that they would think he did nothing last night except come home and sleep. Five minutes after Goten had arrived Pan landed in front of her house with her tear stained face, messy hair and tattered dress which she was still holding up with a hand. She sensed that someone was already home, _Goten._

She sighed and went upstairs she quickly opened and closed her door; she showered and dressed into more comfortable clothing. She put on a black tank top and gray sweat pants, she tied her hair back with a scrunchy (A/N: Yes they have scrunchies on Vegeta-sei or in my fic anyway they do) she then heard a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?" Pan asked facing her door, "Is it you Goten?"

The door opened slightly and Goten popped his head through the crack, "The one and only." He said with a smile, Pan sighed and shook her head with a smirk, "So when did you get back?" He asked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you asking me this? Should it matter?" Pan asked trying to not have to tell Goten what really happened, for she assumed he stayed home all night for he was already home when she arrived and she didn't think that he and Bra felt for each other so much that their bodies would force them to mate.

"I would say that it should matter, considering last night was mating season and you weren't home." Goten said as he took a seat next to Pan on her bed, Goten saw Pan's distressed face and he frowned, "What's wrong Pan? What happened last night? What did you do? And who did you do if that's the case?" Goten said looking concerned.

Pan glanced at Goten with a look of slight wonder, "You make it sound so meaningless or dirty even."

Goten scratched his head unaware of the fact that Pan was referring to when Goten said 'What did you do? And who did you do if that's the case?' 

"Well Goten, where you really home all of last night?" Pan said trying to avoid answering Goten's question. Goten suddenly moved back surprised by Pan's sudden curiosity of his night, "Well I was just-"

"Shut up!" Pan shouted suddenly, Goten stood up from the bed and backed away. Pan began sniffing the air and she looked as though she was trying to identify something familiar, Goten began getting nervous when Pan glanced over at Goten with wide eyes and a mouth down to the floor. "Goten you didn't did you!?"

Goten began getting really nervous, did Pan know his secret?

"What are you talking about Pan?" Goten said with a nervous chuckle.

Pan's eyes if possible grew wider, "You did didn't you!? You mated last night!"

Goten turned blue, "What!? Where'd you get a crazy idea like that Pan?"

Pan smirked, "You haven't showered yet obviously cause I can smell it on you…" Pan then stopped her sentence when she glanced at Goten neck and saw a big bite mark there, Pan smirked an looked up at Goten,"…also Goten that bite on your neck is a dead giveaway."

Goten ran to a mirror and freaked when he saw the bite mark on his neck that Bra had given him. He then saw Pan come up behind him from the mirror, "Who was she…and please don't tell me Bra." Pan said folding her arms across her chest.

Goten gulped, "Well then what is there to tell you Pan?" Goten said with a sigh, Pan arched an eyebrow, "It was Bra, I doubt you needed me to tell you that really."

Pan looked down to the floor, she knew Goten was right she had thought Bar was the one he mated. She felt that she should be straight with Goten now, "Yea well if this'll make you fell better then I should say something to you," Goten gave Pan a curious look, "I mated Trunks last night."

Goten merely smirked, "I figured as much."

Pan sighed, "So where do we go from here?"

Goten shrugged, "Is there anywhere to go? We can't go back to them, they are Vegeta's children and we are of the Son family, you know where we go."

Pan felt her stomach drop to her feet, and she sank her head down, "Yea I know Goten. We go anywhere that is far from them, whether we want to or not. If Vegeta ever found out then it would be the end of us, let's just leave it where it belongs…the past, even if it kills us."

Goten and Pan glanced at each other and they felt each other's pain for they were experiencing the same kind. They both then realized why Bra and Trunks left them alone…it was to protect them; never again can they be with the ones they love. If they never meet again or love again they will always have that one night where they were together under the moonlight joined as one in complete happiness and bliss. Even if only that one night, it was one that will last a their whole lives.

Suddenly their thoughts were broken by the sound of the door downstairs opening. "Goten I suggest you go shower and try and hide that bite." Pan said as she went downstairs to greet her parents and grandparents. Pan raced down the stairs as she saw Gohan and Videl walk in together, their clothes were torn their hair was messed up and they had fresh bites on their necks. Right after they entered Kakarott and ChiChi entered looking the same way Gohan and Videl looked, Pan hid a smirk as she watch them come in, Gohan then looked up at her and smiled, "Hey sweetheart did you come home after the ball ended last night?"

Pan wanted to cry at any mention of last night, but she held back all her emotion, "Yes father…Goten and I trained a little then we went to bed."

Gohan raised his eyebrow at Pan, for some odd reason which he couldn't understand he sensed something odd about Pan. He didn't know what but he knew something was definitely different about her, almost as if she wasn't his innocent little girl anymore.

"What really happened last night Pan?" He asked, putting on his serious face. Everyone glanced up at Pan waiting for an answer, all Pan could do was smile nervously and try to act calm and think up an answer fast!

All right end of chapter 15! Please review and tell me what you think! Another chapter will be out soon! Tankies Ja ne!


	16. 100 Questions 0 Answers

A/N: All right I'm back with another chapter! I've been so caught up in my Beauty and the Beast fic that this fic kind of became my second priority! . anyways…thank you all readers that reviewed! And thank you blue-angel1204 for reading and reviewing the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…or if you want look at other chapters!

Chapter 16

Pan looked at her dad with a smile as she then came up with a way to get her dad's mind off of his present question, "Daddy, what did you do last night huh? As your daughter I have a right to know?" Pan said grabbing her dad by the arm and leading him to a couch.

"Pan that's not the answer to my…"

"Oh daddy come on this is much more interesting and important." Pan interrupted trying to maintain control of the conversation.

"Well umm," Gohan said as he began to blush, "It was the start of mating season last night so…you figure it out."

Pan giggled, "Wow daddy that was so interesting!" Pan said with a smile as she got up and gave her mom and grandparent's hugs and kisses.

"Me and Goten were so bored last night without you guys here." Pan said as she sat on the stairs, "So people go shower, you all need it…then we can talk more ok?" Pan said as she saw Gohan trying to ask her another question.

"Sounds like a plan Pan…we'll be down in a few minutes." Videl said as she and everyone else went up to the shower.

"Hey where is uncle Turles?" Pan asked realizing her grandfather's brother was nowhere in sight.

"Don't know Pan…hopefully he found a mate last night." Kakarott said as she went upstairs.

"It's about time he found one." ChiChi hollered as she followed her husband up the stairs.

Once everyone was upstairs Pan sank into the couch and let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

~~At the palace~~

King Vegeta exited his bedroom, and decided to check on his two children. He didn't even bother knocking when he reached Bra's room, "Bra!" He said, Bra looked up at him from her bed, "Daddy?" She said faking that she had just woken up.

"Did I wake you just now?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Bra yawned for better effect, "Yea daddy, why? Is something wrong?"

Vegeta scanned the room for any sign of sexual activity; he smelled the room to see if the scent was still in the air. He was relieved to find and smell nothing, "Nothing, forget it Bra…go back to bed, oh and I want you in the throne room in an hour."

Vegeta then closed Bra's door and headed over to Trunks' room. Once again he didn't even bother knocking, "Trunks are you in here?" Vegeta hollered. Trunks popped his head up through his covers, "Dad, what is it?"

Vegeta scanned the room again for signs of mating, he sniffed the air and he even went as far as to lift the covers off of Trunks, "Dad what are you doing!?" Trunks said pulling the covers back down.

"Just checking to see if you had a female stashed under there." Vegeta said looking around the room.

"Dad why would you think there was a girl here?" Trunks asked trying to pull the 'dumb' act.

Vegeta glanced at Trunks with a gruff, "Its not like you haven't had girls in here before!"

"Yea dad but I never…you know…mated." Trunks said trying to be discrete.

"Whatever…I want you up, showered and in the throne room in an hour." Vegeta said heading towards the door.

"For what Dad?" Trunks asked curiously.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"Like who?" Trunks asked getting a very bad feeling.

"You'll find out when you come to the throne room in an hour." Vegeta said closing the door and heading back to his room.

As Trunks was getting out of his bed he heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?" Trunks hollered.

The door opened and Turcok popped his head through the door, he was followed by Uub.

"What are you guys doing here this early?" Trunks asked greeting his best friends.

"Trunks, you'll never believe what happened to us last night." Turock said with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"We mated." Uub answered.

"What!? Both of you found girls!?" Trunks asked in shock.

"Yep!" Turock said with a smirk.

"Who are the girls?"

Uub was the first to answer him, "I mated this really amazing girl named, Marron." Uub said blushing slightly.

"What about you Turock who did you mate?" Trunks asked getting a towel from his dresser.

"I don't know Trunks."

Trunks froze, "What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know who you freakin' MATED with!?"

"We met at the masked ball that very night! She said she was from Gemtia…you know the planet with the other saiyans?"

"Yea I know that planet…keep going." Trunks hurried.

"Ok well anyway, we never really got around to names…I mean… I told her my name but she never told me hers. She was about to until the drug wore off and we just got transported into the forest and we then mated. We really love each other Trunks, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Turcok said plopping down on the bed, "She's so amazing."

"I'm sure she is." Trunks said hoping Turock wouldn't get excited on his bed or anything from thinking about his new mate.

"She is supposed to be in the palace today." Turock said as he stood back up.

"Well speaking of palace stuff, we have to go to the throne room today in like an hour." Trunks said.

"For what?" Uub asked.

"My father said there is someone he wants me to meet."

Uub then had the look of thought on his face, "I believe you are to meet the Princess of Gemtia today."

Trunks glanced over at Uub with a now worried expression, "How do you know that?"

"I over heard your father discussing the meeting between you and the Princess with the Queen of Gemtia last night at the ball."

Trunks sank into a chair, "Damn, why would he do that for?"

Turock and Uub shrugged their shoulders, "Only your dad knows." Replied Turock.

"Hey guys if I tell you something you got to swear not to say a thing to anyone ok?" Trunks said closing his door.

Turock and Uub looked at each other curiously then at Trunks, "Sure." They both responded in unison.

"I mated a girl last night too."

Turock and Uub were speechless, but there eyes were wide and their mouths were practically reaching the floor, "Who with Trunks?"

"Pan Son." Trunks said hesitantly.

Turock could not believe his ears, "You mean the girl who was at the gym a few days ago? The one your father hates?"

"That's the one!" Trunks said with a sigh.

"She can't be your mate Trunks! Your dad would never allow it!" Uub said with worry in his voice.

"I know." Trunks said in agitation, he hated it when someone told him something he already knew.

"What are the two of you going to do?" Turock asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't have any engagement promise to anyone, so perhaps I can find a way to work things out." Trunks said trying to be optimistic.

"When the king is your dad? Good luck!" Uub said with a look of disbelief.

"Well it won't hurt to try something." Trunks said, trying to make his idea seem ok.

"Yes it will!" Turock said with a look of worry.

"Well look we'll talk more later, just be ready to go to the throne room in an hour." Trunks said as he left his room and headed for the showers.

Turock and Uub looked at each other, "He is crazy!" Turock said shaking his head.

"You ever heard of bonding with drawl?" Uub asked.

Turock nodded his head, "Yea! Why ask?"

"I hope it doesn't happen to Trunks and Pan. They'll go insane if that happens, or they may just lose their will to live and die." Uub said looking worried again.

"Don't say that Uub! Don't even think it…everything will work out! I hope."

Ok that's the end of chapter 16! Please read and review and I shall try and update soon! Bye!


	17. MisMatched

A/N: Hey people! Thank you very much for your reviews they are much appreciated and delightful! I'm trying to think up ways to end the story once the main conflict of the story comes into play, which should be in this chapter or the next! Once I finish this fic I will give myself a pat on the back cause I started this thing over a year ago and I'm still not done! Anyway please enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the rights to it cause I wasn't that Toriyama dude!

Chapter 17

The whole while Trunks was preparing himself to go to the throne room a thousand and one things fled through his mind. 

Things such as; how is Pan right now? Was she thinking of him? Did she want him now as much as he wanted her? What was his dad planning? Who does he have to go meet in the throne room?

These and a thousand other things was all Trunks could think of, what a mess everything has been made into. Nothing was so complicated before for him or anyone else, growing up there were never any problems except for that one incident ten years ago. As Trunks placed his royal armor on, he figured that he would take whatever else came to him with dignity and maturity. He felt that it was high time he acted like the prince he was born to be, the prince that he knew was inside of him and it was time to let him out; if he wanted Pan and if he wanted everything to be okay between her family and his then he had to take a stand and do what he feels is right.

Trunks heard the drums pounding out in the halls and he knew it was his signal to go to the throne room, as he exited his room he was greeted by Turock and Uub who walked on either side of him towards the throne room. 

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever is in that throne room is going to be a big problem for someone." Uub said in a low voice, Turock and Trunks glanced at him with consideration.

"You have very good intuition Uub, for once I hope your wrong." 

Trunks said as the three young warriors entered the throne room, Turock, Trunks and Uub approached King Vegeta and Queen Bulma who were seated on their thrones, they bowed and Turock and Uub saluted their king with a pound to their chest armor. Vegeta motioned with two fingers to step to the side and they did so, Trunks stayed in the middle, "Why have you summoned me father?"

Vegeta smirked, "Stand by me Trunks."

Trunks arched an eyebrow and did as told, he then looked straight ahead at the large throne room entrance, the room was filled from left to right with nobles and lords, 1st class warriors, and a few 2nd class warriors.

"Father why are their so many people here? What have you planned?" Trunks said bending down to face his father, Vegeta glanced over at him with his dark onyx orbs and smirked.

"Here comes your sister."

Trunks looked up as the drums once again pounded and Bra walked in, everyone bowed as she passed by and she graciously nodded her head to them, as she approached her parents she curtsied and stood next to her mother. Trunks glanced over at her from over their parents' heads, without speaking he asked by moving his mouth, "What's going on?"

Bra replied the same way by saying, "I don't know."

Vegeta then clapped his hands to silence the room, the room quickly silenced a pin drop could easily be heard at this point, "Please welcome the Queen Hikani of Gemtia our sister planet and her daughter Princess Rima." Vegeta said as Queen Hikani and Princess Rima entered the throne room. Trunks suddenly looked over at Uub and Turock and he was distressed when he saw the look on Turock's face. Turock had a look of complete astonishment, his eyes spoke for him, Trunks could see so many emotions inside the black pools that it made him realize why Turock was like this suddenly.

_Rima was the girl he mated last night! Oh my god Rima is Turock's mate!_

Trunks' assumption became affirmative when he saw Princess Rima glance over at Turock and she had almost smiled but when she remembered her position she stopped herself. They kept eye contact throughout her entire entrance, Trunks could not believe this and neither could Uub. Trunks noticed that Uub made the connection as well when Trunks and Uub gave each other the affirming glances once Rima walked in. 

Queen Hikani and Rima made their way to Vegeta and Bulma, "King Vegeta thank you for your gracious and warm welcome." Hikani said with a curtsy and smile.

Vegeta bowed, "It is a pleasure Queen Hikani."

Queen Hikani and Rima took their seats down by the royal family were all royal guests sat, Vegeta then clapped his hands again to silence the room, "Today is going to be the start of a very special time on our planet," as Vegeta was talking about a new coming of peace and hope for the planet Trunks looked over at Bra who seemed to look a little ill or sad. He frowned and when Bra looked over at him she formed a half smile and then looked away…Trunks new something was wrong…but the worst was yet to come. Suddenly Trunks saw Gohan, Goku, Turles, Goten and Pan enter the room, they silently walked over to the other 1st class warriors and were silent and listening to Vegeta's on going speech. Bra's face lit up at the sudden sight of Goten and Goten's face did the same, Trunks was relieved to see his sister looking happy for a little while. Pan looked over at Goten and saw how he was looking at Bra and it brought a warm and happy feeling to her heart, she then saw Trunks who was looking right at her and she felt herself falling for him all over again.

I love you 

Pan smirked Trunks had just communicated with her telepathically and she responded in the same manor, _I love you too you royal jerk_

Trunks smirked; he then saw his father look over at Bra and then at Goten…Trunks' smile faded, was his father going to make a connection?

Vegeta then began to close his speech; "I would now like to introduce one of our finest 1st class warriors who has just returned from a huge battle over in the black zone, he has accomplished much for a young warrior, please welcome him with open arms."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Who was he talking about?" Trunks said to himself in a low whisper.

Suddenly as the drums played again Trunks saw a tall man with black spiky hair like Gohan, Tan skin like Vegeta, black eyes and a strong build and a terribly handsome face walk through the door…Trunks recognized him instantly, "Maduka?" Trunks said in disbelief.

Maduka was one of the greatest warriors in the saiyan army; he came right after the Son family's Goku, Gohan and Goten, he was also the son of Vegeta's advisor Nuka. Vegeta always preferred him above the rest of his soldiers despite the fact that he had three more powerful than Maduka.

Maduka approached Vegeta and genuflected in front of him; he pounded his fist on his chest armor and lowered his head, "Stand." Vegeta said.

As Maduka rose he glanced at Bra with a smirk, Trunks narrowed his eyes at him and Bra did as well…Goten placed a jealous look on his face and Pan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"Today, we will announce two things," Vegeta began, Trunks and Bra began to worry as did Pan and Goten, "Queen Hikani and I have agreed to a marriage treaty."

Trunks froze, that moment in time froze, _What? Oh god no! It can't be? Dad didn't do this did he? Am I involved in this treaty? Oh god please no!_

"Princess Rima and my son Prince Trunks shall be wed in five days time." Vegeta finished.

Trunks was horrified, he looked over at Pan who had the same look…he could see tears filling up in her eyes and he wanted to run with her and never look back. He wanted to get out of this sudden treaty; little did he realize that Turock and Rima felt the same way. Turock and Rima were mates now this marriage treaty was threatening to tear them apart forever, yet they stood there with tears in their eyes and stayed in their place.

The people in the room cheered and Vegeta raised his hand to silence them, Bulma was also appalled for she remembered Vegeta telling her that he would never arrange a marriage for his children, she was a pissed off mother.

"That is not the only good news," Everyone looked over at Vegeta, what hell could he have planned next? "Maduka has asked for the hand of my daughter Princess Bra and I have agreed to it. They will be married with Rima and Trunks, we shall have a double wedding."

Bra looked over at her father in disbelief she then glanced at Gohan, she wanted to break down right then and there but she didn't because she couldn't. Goten shut his eyes tight and fought back the oncoming tears, he tightened his fists and stood his ground.

Vegeta had just screwed over his children and others involved, and now what could happen? What could any of them do about it? What will they do about it?

Turock, Rima, Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra were filled with anger, despair, sadness, and anything else imaginable. They were not going to give their mates up without fights, or were they for the good of the planet?

All right chapter over? Was it a good chapter? Was it a good enough cliffhanger? I hope so! Anyways please read and review…if not I won't continue! LoL I'm just kidding I'll update at some point! Love you all! Ja ne! ~Pannygirl~

REVIEW

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	18. Banquet Blow Out

A/N: Hey people, was up? Did you know that today is my birthday? I am now 16 years old! I'm so totally happy and so in honor of my birthday I decided to post up another chapter! Also I have decided to do what other authors do and that is with each new chapter I will respond to any questions any of you readers may have ok? I'll start that next chapter though (ch. 19) Anyways on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything…if I did I wouldn't be saying otherwise or writing a disclaimer!

Chapter 18

The entire throne room was buzzing with commotion after Vegeta announced the double wedding, which was to take place in five days time. Trunks and Bra stood by their parents like two soulless statues gazing down at the floor with lost hope in their eyes. Princess Rima, Turock, Pan and Goten were all feeling like their hearts had been ripped out of them, they were all losing their mates, half of their mates were miss-matched and nothing could be done about it? Would they dare interfere with the King's orders? 

Uub was the only one who was fortunate to have his mate for himself and she him, he saw Marron in the crowd and she saw the look of disappointment in her mate's eyes.

_What's wrong Uub? Why do Trunks and Bra look so sad? I would think they'd be happy, and Turock looks miserable as well…what is the problem? I know you know, I can see it in your eyes…tell me! _Marron asked Uub telepathically, they had bonded too and Uub didn't even dare contemplate what he would do if he was torn apart from Marron like his friends were torn apart from each other. Uub didn't know how to tell Marron the news…they had all grown up in the palace together, except for Pan and Goten obviously. They were a tight circle of friends; if something was wrong with one of them it was everyone's problem, Uub knew Marron would be pissed if he told her, _I'll tell you later Marron, here isn't the best place!_

Marron nodded and stood by her parents, 1st class warrior Krillin and his mate 18 who presided in the palace. Marron was standing across the way from Goten and Pan and as she saw more sad and distressed faces she began to worry and wonder even more then before. Suddenly a terrible thought struck Uub…he looked at his friends and realized that they can't be apart from their mates…the result could be horrific, _They will all suffer bonding withdrawal, not to many people survive that, what will happen now?_

Uub was mortified by the thought, they could all die from bonding withdrawal and then what…the planet has no heirs, and he loses all of his dear friends and their mates.

Vegeta who had only suspicions to go by did not think his children bonded with anyone last night, he merely assumed that there may have been a small physical attraction going on between his children and the Son children. Naturally there would be no harm in this…for Vegeta knew all there was to know about bonding withdrawal, even though he never experienced it he knew it could kill. So his whole plan was to prevent anything of the sort from happening by arranging the marriages now and make them happen quick before anything could happen, little did he know though that the damage was already done.

"Now to celebrate this joyous news there is a banquet being served in the grand dinning hall, so please enjoy and we shall meet you all shortly." Vegeta said as he sat back down in his throne, the people began exiting the throne room including the Son family. Trunks and Bra followed them with their eyes as they walked out…neither parent of the Son family and the royal family knew about their children's grief, perhaps if they did they wouldn't interfere with the laws of nature…or would they be stubborn enough to resist the truth?

Bulma was infuriated with Vegeta, she could not keep her mouth shut any longer, "Vegeta what the hell was all that!?" Bulma shouted, Trunks and Bra left the room with Uub, Marron and Turock, to go to the banquet.

Vegeta looked over at her calmly, "I did what was best."

Bulma shook her head, "So your telling me that what was best for our children was to set them up behind their backs to people they either never met before or just don't love!? Is that really for the best Vegeta!?"

Vegeta glared at his Queen, her beliefs of love and such was alright with him when they were younger cause it got him his soul mate but for some odd reason when it came to his kids…it wasn't ok. He loved his children even though he didn't always show it, he loved them more then anything, his wife and children were his life. They were his only weakness and he would be damned to see them with someone he did not find suitable for them. He was doing everything he did for the better interest of his children and nothing more, perhaps he was to proud to admit that fully but he showed bits and pieces of how he really felt sometimes.

"Woman…they are better off with mates of a high position. Don't you want the best for them? Do you not want them to have good mates?" Vegeta asked trying to convince himself that he was right.

"Of course I want that for our children Vegeta and you know that, but I also want our children to be happy." Bulma said softly.

Vegeta's eyes released their tension, "Why wouldn't they be happy with these marriages?"

"Vegeta I don't know what our children are thinking about the marriages, I don't know if it made them happy or not. Yet your father tried to do the same to you…remember what you did?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

Vegeta smirked, "I defied him."

"Then what did you do?" Bulma inquired.

"I married you," Vegeta's thoughts then went back to his children, "Our children have no other loves, they have no reason to defy me or the marriage plans." Vegeta said sternly, Bulma sighed.

"So be it in your mind Vegeta…but I still think it wasn't a good move on your part. They might end up hating you for this." Bulma said trying to make Vegeta see that what he was doing was wrong.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, "I won't have them wed someone I do not approve of."

Bulma's eyes widened, it had finally hit her, Vegeta just gave it all away to her. She had heard it from Bra two nights ago and now she was technically understanding Vegeta's logic, Bulma shook her head in disbelief, "Vegeta?"

"What do you want now woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed as he sat back in his throne.

"You did these arranged marriages because you were afraid."

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma instantly, "Of what?" he responded assuming his wife knew nothing about his real motives.

"Your afraid that our children might be interested in children that are apart of a certain family." Bulma said.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, _She couldn't know…could she? How does she do it?_

"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said trying to dismiss Bulma's conclusion.

"I'm not being ridiculous Vegeta, for once I know I'm right. You're afraid that perhaps our children might be involved with the son of Kakarott and the daughter of Gohan your first class warriors!" Bulma laughed, "Vegeta…you are something else! Only you would pull something so childish."

Vegeta tensed up, "Childish?"

"Yes! Childish you Baka! Goten and Pan had nothing to do with what happened almost 21 years ago! You just hated them because they were born into that family, spare me one Vegeta please." Bulma said, she was truly dumbfounded that Vegeta and the Sons were holding a grudge on each other that began 21 years ago. Why wouldn't they grow up? If anything their kids are the mature ones, not the adults.

"You won't say a word will you?" Vegeta said quietly looking over at the doorway.

Bulma shook her head, "I believe I won't have to say anything Vegeta, what goes around comes around."

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at his mate, "Come again?"

Bulma got up with Vegeta as they began walking towards the banquet, "Simply Vegeta, let's say your worst fear came true and our children and the Son children are in love," Bulma began as Vegeta tightened a fist, "well if they truly love each other, they will not let the one they love go that easily. The same way you wouldn't let go of me."

Vegeta sighed, he figured if his children were actually in love with the Son children then let them do something about it. He wasn't going to cancel the plans or anything of the sort. 

_If my kids want the ones they love then they can get them the real way, fight to keep them, as I did for my mate. Far be it from me to make things easy if what I fear is true. Besides I think Gohan would be agreeing with me in the fact of our children not being together…so I won't do a thing…not one thing._

"If they want each other woman, then they can have each other." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta wide eyed, "You mean you'll call off the weddings?"

"No of course not, let the Son children crash it." Vegeta said in a completely joking manor, he knew it wouldn't happen, but he wanted his wife to assume the best of him to keep her content and happy.

Over in the banquet hall, their were three large and long rectangular tables, seated at one table were the nobles and saiyans of high society, at another table were the 1st class warriors and their families and at the last table was the 2nd class warriors and their families. Trunks and Bra sat at the royal table, which was in front of the dinning hall so they were facing all their guests. Turock sat next to Trunks and Uub sat next to Turock, Princess Rima sat next to Bra and Marron sat next to Rima. The two seats in the center of the royal table were left for the king and queen, Trunks, Bra, Rima and Turock weren't eating their food, they took sips of wine occasionally but nothing more. Goten and Pan who were seated at the 1st class table were doing the same, they merely drank a little, their plates stayed filled with food. Kakarott eyed them the whole time, he could tell something wasn't right, Pan and Goten were looking pale and so were four members seated at the royal table. Kakarott may not be too smart about certain things but when it came to his family he was pretty clever. He knew something wasn't right, and he had ways of finding out what exactly was bothering his son and granddaughter. 

ChiChi saw the concentrated look that her mate had placed on and she found that rather odd, so she decided to do the natural thing and inquire, "Kakarott…are you ok?"

Kakarott broke out of his train of thought and glanced over at his wife with a fun loving look, "Everything is fine ChiChi." Kakarott said, almost wanting to tell ChiChi what he was thinking but then deciding it was best not to say anything until he knew what was really going on with his family's youth.

Pan was drowning in her own pool of despair as thoughts of never being with her mate/lover ever again flooded her mind, it was just something she didn't think she could live through. Although she couldn't help but smirk, for the one thing that she found incredible was that a few days ago she hated Trunks and now she couldn't live without him. __

_Life is to damn ironic for me and way too painful. I just don't think I can let him go…I don't want to let him go. But do I have a choice?_

Suddenly Vegeta and Bulma entered the dinning hall and everyone rose in their honor as they went to their dinning seats. Bulma saw the despair in her children's eyes, and she knew she was right, she then wondered if Vegeta noticed too. When the King and Queen sat everyone else resumed their eating and drinking…Maduka was sitting with his father Nuka and the rest of his family and you could hear everyone congratulating him on winning the hand of their princess. Bra felt so worthless and cheap after hearing the men congratulate her future husband.

_I am no prize of Maduka's! I swear on my life I never will be! Goten…I need you so much right now, I want to be with you so much. What can I do?_

Pan looked over at Princess Rima and she saw the sad look she had on her beautiful face. It was almost as if she was just as unhappy about the marriage as she and Trunks were. 

_Could it be she doesn't want to marry Trunks? I must know…I won't lose Trunks now, if there is a way to stop this marriage from happening I will make sure I find that way and soon!_

Pan had decided to stop acting so damn defeated and try fighting for what was rightfully hers. She could tell Trunks felt defeated and looked defeated, same for Bra and even Goten. She knew that by sitting around and letting Vegeta win she would be allowing herself to lose her mate. Pan was not going to do that, she was going to at least try cause the last thing she wants to live with for the rest of her life is the constant wondering of, 'What if?'

After thinking that Pan suddenly felt her appetite come back to her and she began to help herself to the food on her table. Kakarott glanced at Pan arching a brow, _Now she's eating? What is going on?_

Bra then glanced at Goten and decided to see if they could communicate telepathically, she wanted to talk to him so much, _Goten? Goten can you hear me?_

Goten looked around and saw Bra looking at him and he instantly knew it was her, _I hear you Bra._

Bra smiled, _Goten, I knew nothing about this marriage. I found out when everyone else did._

_I know Bra, I know._

_Goten I don't want to lose you! What are we going to do?_

_What can we do Bra? _

_If you love me as much as you claim, then you will find a way for us to be together! I don't want to lose you Goten! I love you!_

_You're my angel Bra, I'll find a way to stop the wedding. On my life I swear!_

Bra smiled and nodded to Goten that she couldn't talk anymore, Goten smirked and looked away from Bra and began eating. Kakarott was now really confused, _First Pan and Goten don't eat and look miserable, now they are looking more cheerful and they are stuffing themselves. Something is up._

Yes, something was definitely up and Kakarott had no clue nor did anyone else. Yet this would not matter, for suddenly there was a huge blast that came through the left wall. Everyone ducked for cover and when the dust settled, Vegeta rose from his spot and glanced out the open view of his kingdom. Everyone was still getting to their feet when suddenly a large black and silver creature with a long black tail and yellow eyes flew down to the blast for the people inside to see.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, he knew who that creature was, and now he was scared to death. Bulma began to have a huge fear build up inside her…she had not seen that creature in over 21 years, and the last time she did see him…she believed him to be dead.

The creature was floating in the air and he then began to speak, "Where is Vegeta?" It asked in a demanding voice.

Vegeta levitated upwards and flew towards the tall silver and black creature, "Right here, Kamo." 

The creature laughed, "I am not Kamo, I am his son Komo. I have a message from my father for you."

"What message?" Vegeta said holding back his fear, which was increasing with every second. Komo's power level was enormous, it seemed even larger then Kakarott's and Gohan's put together. Naturally Kamo must be even stronger then this and that thought alone got Vegeta horrified.

"This message," Komo said handing Vegeta a black glass disk, "Look at it and you'll know what my father has planned."

Komo then flew off at a speed that Vegeta found almost impossible to follow. Trunks was confused he didn't know who that creature was, Bra didn't know either or Pan and Goten. None of the planet's youth knew who that creature was, but Vegeta, Kakarott, Gohan and Turles knew, their whole families knew and every other saiyan warrior that was in service during the last encounter with the Kantu, which is the name of the silver and black creatures race. They all stand at heights 6ft and over and they are terribly strong, they make Frieza look like a maggot.

Vegeta looked back at his warriors that looked up at him with worry, "All my warriors assemble in the training hall, obviously this a matter of planetary urgency, NOW MOVE!" Vegeta ordered, everyone scrambled out of the room. The men told the woman who weren't soldiers to go home with the little children and as for the rest of the woman and men who were soldiers they reported to the training hall.

"What's going on dad?" Goten asked his father.

Kakarott had his battle face on and he was completely serious, "Something I had hope you'd never have to know about Goten. Seems like an old and powerful enemy may want some revenge after twenty-one years of silence."

All right, I know major twist here right! Well this will all play into the ending and stuff! I WARN YOU ALL KNOW THIS FIC WILL BE A LONG ONE! How long? I don't know, but this is only the first of many crazy and twisted things I'll be springing up on you people so look out! Please read and review and more chapters will come! Also don't forget its my BIRTHDAY PEOPLE! I'M A SWEET 16!


	19. Fight! Fight! Fight!

A/N: Late update…I know! Please don't be angry. Life has been extremely crazy lately and busy for me and my fic writing time was just never there for a long while! Its approximately 2:18 a.m. and I don't know why I am doing this now…but nonetheless I am, so please, read and enjoy and don't forget to review at the end! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I owned DBZ I wouldn't be writing fics!

Chapter 19

All soldiers were reporting to the main room of the palace. Men, women and young adults of the saiyan army were assembled and waiting for their king to come and give orders and instruction. Everyone's heart was racing with fear and excitement, nothing of anything happened in twenty-one years. The army had no purpose after "defeating" the Kantu who were now back. The Kantu was the strongest enemy of the saiyans and the saiyans were naïve enough to believe that they had defeated such a powerful race. The saiyan youth knew nothing of this and what happened all those years ago, they were either to young to remember or not even born yet. Kakarott was standing silently his eyes fixed on nothing and his mind wandered to the past when he, Vegeta and Gohan fought side by side against the Kantu. Kakarott knew it took every ounce of power they possessed to defeat their enemy, could it be easier now or harder? Goten and Pan were standing next to Kakarott and Gohan and they looked over at the two with curious faces. Pan and Goten did not understand what was going on, and they didn't know who the Kantu were. All they knew was that this was serious since Kakarott who was always happy and never really worried about anything was very worried and serious today, and that was what worried Goten and Pan. Suddenly Vegeta walked in front of his soldiers on a pedestal and faced them with tons of worry plastered all over his face. He gripped the sides of the pedestal and took a deep breath; apparently whatever Vegeta was going to do was not going to be easy. Trunks and Bra were in their battle suits and they looked the same way Pan and Goten did, confused and frightened. Vegeta sighed once again and for a second he looked over at Kakarott and then he began to speak.

"It was a little over twenty-one years ago that we crushed and defeated the Kantu. We thought they were gone for good. We believed that they would never dare face our mighty race ever again only to lose and be crushed worse then before. All these things we believed and thought as absolutely true were all wrong." Vegeta said looking very distraught. Kakarott focused his gaze on Vegeta and Goten and Pan saw him do it. Vegeta glared back and nodded oddly, he then cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"The King of the Kantu has left a message for us…a message which I thought or should I say a message WE thought would never come to our ears. He wishes for us to surrender Vegeta and give it up to them." Vegeta finished. 

A wave of mumbles filled the assembly and Vegeta gazed at as many people possible, he saw angry faces and sad faces, he saw rage and sorrow, for the first time as king he did not know what to do for his people. Suddenly someone in the crowd, a young girl, spoke up to the king, "Your majesty, I do not wish to surrender our home! I would rather die fighting to keep it as ours then to give it up to the Kantu!"

Vegeta sighed and suddenly a wave of agreements followed, people hollered saying, "We shall fight to the death!"

Vegeta shook his head, "If we fight to keep our home, we will be annihilated by the Kantu army. They have grown in number and in strength…to face them and fight would mean certain death for a number of us if not all of us here. So I will ask again…do we surrender or do we fight?"

At first the room was silent then Nuka began to chant out, "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight."

Pan, Goten and Kakarott looked over at him as well as Vegeta, Bra and Trunks…Nuka kept on saying, "Fight, Fight!"

Suddenly the entire assembly was chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Vegeta had nothing left to say, for he heard the wish of his army. Fight to the death no matter what. Kakarott continued to gaze at Vegeta and Vegeta gazed back at Kakarott, although Pan, Goten, Bra and Trunks didn't know it…Vegeta and Kakarott were having a little conversation.

"So to the death huh Vegeta?"

**_"What else can I do Kakarott? The people have spoken, we fight for our home."_**

"Like the way we fought all those years ago? You do realize that it took everything we had in us Vegeta to defeat the Kantu the first time. What makes you think it would be wise to fight them now when they are stronger and in larger numbers?"

**_"What else can I do Kakarott? Tell the soldiers no?"_**

"You do realize that this will not be easy sire."

**_"Life was not meant to be easy, otherwise it wouldn't be life. There is always one problem after another that must always be addressed. We are saiyans, we will not back down from the shadow of an enemies approach, they don't wish it and neither do I."_**

"I do not wish for my youngest son and granddaughter to die. I'm sure you do not wish for your children to die."

**_"Kakarott, the thing about them is that they will make their own choice about fighting the Kantu. Perhaps they may do better then we did and not make the same idiotic mistakes that certain big dumb saiyans made twenty-one years ago!"_**

"I was not the only one fighting that day Vegeta! You are at fault as well…even Gohan is at fault…if anything this battle shouldn't be fought by us this time, what do you say?"

**_"I say your crazier then before! If you do not fight Kakarott we will lose. Perhaps…just perhaps…we should use the legendary attack this time…to help us in our battle."_**

"However this goes Vegeta is unknown so I say we do not get ahead of ourselves and we stay smart and do not do things without serious thought, planning and consideration."

**_"Hmph, very well."_**

With that the link was cut and Vegeta and Goku spoke no more.

Pan and Goten could sense that something weird happened…but they did know what Kakarott was hiding.

"Grandpa, what is going on?" Pan asked.

Kakarott looked over at Pan and smirked, "Battle."

Vegeta then bashed the pedestal and flew up getting everyone's attention, "The Kantu await us outside! So…outside we shall now go!"

****

Ok that's it! Short I know but this chapter was just to give you readers an idea as to why the two families are enemies. Anyways next chapter will be much longer but this is all I can do for now! Please read and review and I shall try and update soon! Thank you!


	20. TwentyOne Years Ago

A/N: Alright I don't know what's wrong with me and why I always seem to delay all these fics that are still in progress. I just wish that I could get all my inspiration and free time together in one moment, if that happened then chapters would be coming out every week ya know what I'm saying? Anyways, yes I have had a revelation and I'm ready to share a new chapter with the world! Please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I won nothing of DBZ, but I do own the Kantu! Is that a good thing by the way?

Chapter 20

The saiyans raised their arms up to salute their king and then they all headed outside in front of the palace. Vegeta followed behind along with Trunks and Bra and Bulma and the Son family who had gone out with the mob of saiyan soldiers. There they all stopped and they saw hundreds of Kantu levitating above them. In front of all the Kantu was Komo with his father the king of the Kantu, Kamo.

"Took you long enough to decide to come out Vegeta." Kamo said in a low beastly voice, he stared right at Vegeta with what seemed to be a sense of authority and high power. Vegeta stood his ground not showing any fear, especially not in front of his people, he was their king and he was going to be that king they all respect.

"Err what of it!? We will not surrender our planet to you." Vegeta hollered up at the intimidating king.

"Really? Are you sure? I knew monkeys were stupid, but I didn't think they were suicidal?" Kamo said with a laugh and then all of his soldiers laughed along with him. No saiyan dared attack any Kantu soldier though for the Kantu's power was overwhelming for everyone. Saiyans are very proud people and they will never show their fear in front of an enemy no matter how strong they may be. 

"Enough! You got your answer from us, now what shall you decide? Fight us for our home? Or leave?" Vegeta said knowing that the Kantu wouldn't leave but trying to open up options just for the sake of his sanity and making his fear drop a little.

Kamo just glanced at him with his yellow eyes and black pupils, a twisted smirk crossed his face and he chuckled lightly to himself, "Us leave? Come now Vegeta, what do you think you are doing?"

Vegeta knew he and his people couldn't defeat the Kantu if they had an open battle now, but he did now that given time they could most definitely defeat the Kantu. Besides one thing Vegeta knew about Kamo was that he could never pass up a good bet or wager.

Vegeta then smirked, "Kamo, you want to fight?"

Kamo looked at Vegeta questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Vegeta felt a bit more confident he knew his plan was going to work, "You want to have a good honest and fair fight for this planet do you not?"

Kamo blinked, "Naturally, that is what I plan to do."

Vegeta grew more confident by the minute and it showed, as his confidence grew so did his people's, "Well I say we propose the battle of the millennium to be held right here, the Saiyans vs. the Kantu, it will be glorious and I believe that the victor would naturally earn the right to claim this planet for their own wouldn't you say?"

Kamo was silent and Komo glanced at his father not sure in what his father would do, you could tell that Komo was very interested in the bet. While Vegeta was talking to Kamo, Trunks and Komo were giving each other death glares; there was a mutual hatred between the two of them.

"If I fight you now I would still get the planet, why should I wait?" Asked Kamo suddenly.

Vegeta had this all planned out, "For the chance to have the entire universe know that you took the Saiyan race down and managed to conquer their planet in a fair one on one battle. Your race would then be respected and feared more so then it may be now."

Kamo thought about what Vegeta had said, and he loved the idea terribly.

"One year. That is all I will allow, prepare for the battle, one year from today me and my people will return to claim what we came for." Kamo said and then he levitated up towards the sky higher and higher until he and his people shot themselves out of the atmosphere.

Vegeta then levitated up for his people to see him, in the crowd he saw Kakarott and his family looking up at him eager to hear him speak, and he saw his own family with the same expression.

"We have one year! One year to say we are the best! On year to master our skills and become stronger then ever! One year to be stronger then them! Now go! May your training start today for I believe that every second from today on is precious, go!" Vegeta said in a very kingly manner, he then flew to his family and they headed inside the palace. Pan and Goten watched Bra and Trunks go inside and both Bra and Trunks looked over their shoulder just to see them one last time till next they met.

"Come, we should be getting home too, it is going to be a long year." Kakarott said to his family and they all blasted off towards home.

Trunks then decided to take this time to ask his father about the Kantu.

"Father who are the Kantu? What happened in the past?" Trunks asked as he got in front of his father trying to make him answer the question.

Vegeta sighed, "Out of my way boy."

"No dad! I want to know! What am I going to be training for? What happened in the past that we have an extremely powerful race after us?"

"Vegeta," Bulma suddenly began, Trunks and Vegeta and Bra all looked over at her, "I think you should let them know what happened, I mean…why keep it a secret? There is nothing bad to tell."

Vegeta sighed and walked over to a grand fireplace in one of the large bedrooms they were in. He stood by the fireplace and leaned an arm against it then he leaned his head on his arm and shut his eyes and in that position he began to speak.

"It was twenty one years ago, shortly after I became king…"

~~Fade out~~

The Son family had just arrived in their house and Goten and Pan had decided to ask their father's about the Kantu.

"Daddy," began Pan, "Who are the Kantu? Why do they want our planet? Why did they talk as if they have faced us before?"

Goten sighed, "Yea, what happened twenty one years ago?"

Gohan and Kakarott looked at each other, "I guess we should tell them Gohan, there's no point in keeping it in the past now."

"I guess you're right dad." Said Gohan a little disapprovingly.

"Sit down you two." Kakarott said as he and Gohan took a seat, Pan and Goten sat across from them and Videl and ChiChi sat by their mates. Turles just stood against the wall.

"It all happened twenty one years ago when Gohan had just joined me in the first class warrior rank."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"I had just married your mother as well and we were talking about all the things we had planned to improve our planet. Kakarott and his son Gohan were my top first class warriors, no one was stronger then them. Even I to this day believe that Kakarott is stronger then myself. Back then we…we weren't enemies…"

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"Vegeta, Gohan, and myself weren't enemies, I guess you could say we were friends."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"Mind you I was never friends with them."

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"We would always train together, any race that tried to conquer us failed. We were getting a good reputation I guess you could say throughout the universe as the most powerful race in the entire universe. I believe when the Kantu heard about our reputation they came to find out for themselves, so one day…"

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"One day the damn Kantu decided to pay us a visit. Back then our race wasn't as strong as we are now, neither were the Kantu. Back then we were evenly matched. They challenged our power and so we fought, they wanted to be the best in the universe, they knew to do that they had to get rid of us…they nearly did…"

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"Our people were dying and their people were dying. It was like this endless spiral of death that could just not be stopped. At the front line was Gohan, Vegeta and myself. Since we were the top fighters on the planet we had to face the Prince at the time Kamo, his brother the Prince Kemo and his father the King Komo."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"For some reason Kamo named his son after his father Komo, it seems like everything is happening again just like back then. Anyhow, Gohan was the strongest of us all at the time and he defeated Prince Kemo at super saiyan level 2. I was so jealous that the kid could possess such massive power at that age, he was only eighteen at the time which was amazing for someone his age."

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"After Gohan defeated Prince Kemo, the king Komo was enraged and he knocked Gohan down and knocked him out within minutes of their battle. It was then that Vegeta and I realized that just the two of us couldn't defeat Komo. So we had a plan, there was this technique I had learned while I was away on another planet training; it was called the _Fusion_."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"Kakarott decided to use this ridiculous _Fusion _technique that would be able to combine our two bodies and we would then become one ultimate powerful being. I had faith in him, like a fool I trusted him and we preformed the _Fusion_ technique. We had become the powerful being, the two of us combined Gogeta."

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"Once we had fused we began the fight and after a trying time we managed to defeat the King barely alive ourseleves. We gave everything we had to defeating the king that we hadn't the strength to defeat the one other powerful Kantu left…Kamo."

~~Fade out (Gohan)~~

"After dad and Vegeta defeated Komo I had awakened from my knock out and I felt pretty much alright, so I decided to help out in the battle between Gogeta and Kamo."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"Since Kakarott and I were not used to the effects of the technique we were both growing weak. Suddenly Kakarott's brat shows up out of nowhere and claims that he is able to fight, I never believed him for a minute I could tell he hardly had energy left in him to shoot a fly off the wall. Yet Kakarott believed him and without my consent he parted from the _Fusion_ and we were left weaker then ever. I think I was the only one that realized we had no chance of beating Kamo."

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"I honestly thought we could pull off the fight, but I guess not, Vegeta tried warning us but we didn't listen. He then tried to fight and got knocked down, I think his pride was hurting him more then his backside. Gohan and I then powered up to super saiyan level 1 cause we were to weak to go any further. We shot a kameameha attack and we thought we had gotten Kamo, he flew off half dead, behind him flew the rest of the Kantu wounded, or dying. We thought we had won."

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"Those fools never killed Kamo, they made Kamo weak enough to kill and they never killed him. They left me to do nothing, and like fools they let him go! I never forgave them for that."

~~Fade out (Kakarott)~~

"He swore he'd return but we didn't think he'd come back to be defeated again. Vegeta was angry with us so much that he never spoke to us in a friendly manor again. Once you two came along and Trunks and Bra the family feud began, and that's all there is…"

~~Fade out (Vegeta)~~

"…to tell."

~~Fade out~~

All four children never got it before, the reason their families hated each other. Now to find out that the Kantu was the reason why, was just a very great motive to train for the next year. They all had it in there heads to make the Kantu pay for their suffering. Now they knew what went down twenty-one years ago and they were going to get their families to be friends again no matter what. For then they can be together openly and not be kept apart.

~~That night~~

Pan was unable to sleep and she walked down the hall to Goten's room, she knocked on the door silently and heard Goten say, "Come in."

Pan walked in quietly and smiled, "Hey there."

"Hey Pan, what's the reason you can't sleep." Goten asked as he laid back in his bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Same reason as you I would guess." She replied.

"Your thinking about ways of fixing the feud thing aren't you?" He asked.

"You know there's some way it can be done Goten." Pan said eagerly.

"I know, thought of a plan yet?" Goten asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Pan shook her head, "No."

~~Over in the palace~~

Trunks and Bra were in Bra's room thinking about how to end the feud so that they could be with the ones they loved and they were thinking of a way to stop the wedding in five days.

"What are we going to do Trunks?" Asked Bra.

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, don't worry Bra we'll think of something, I'm still shocked about the story Dad told us today."

Bra nodded, " I know what you mean. We got to make things right again, we just have to Trunks."

Trunks smirked, "Don't worry we will Bra, promise."

Alright I'm done! Did you like? I hope so! Now we have a year plot to work through! Anyways please tell me what you thought I shall try and update soon! Luv ya all bye bye!


	21. Food for Girls Water for Boys

A/N: I got some interesting reviews last chapter and from the reviews I got new ideas for the fic, now I will take it places I never thought of taking it to before. I hope you end up liking what I do. 

Disclaimer: I won nothing! Except the PLOT!

Chapter 21

Later on that night after her grandfather had told her about what happened all those years ago between her family, the royal family and the Kantu, Pan went out into her backyard which was mainly used for training and what not. Although tonight she wasn't very interested in training, in fact she wasn't interested in anything at all…she wasn't frightened about what was to come in a year, she wasn't worried about not seeing Trunks, there was something else on her mind, something that worried her to an extreme limit. Bad thing about it for her was that she didn't know what to make out of the feeling she was getting.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so strange?_

Pan then heard her stomach growl and realized that she hadn't eaten in a while and needed to replenish herself with some food. As she went to retreat back into the house she bumped into Goten.

"Hey there…you not training?" He asked her as he looked around and didn't see blown up earth or sweat on her face.

"No not today, I was just about to go eat." Pan said holding a hand over her stomach unconsciously.

Goten's brow furrowed a bit as he saw how pale Pan looked, "Yea perhaps you should go eat something you're not looking all that great."

Pan frowned, "You trying to say I look ugly?"

Goten stepped back in defense, knowing Pan's dangerous temper, "No…no…I only meant that you look like you need food."

Pan frowned and proceeded to walk into the house, as she did so she slightly lost her balance and put a hand to the doorframe and leaned up against it.

Goten looked on from the yard, and frowned, "What's up with her?"

Pan shut her eyes tightly as she let the dizziness fade, her knuckles turned white from her strong grip on the doorframe.

I must be starved if I felt like fainting, oh no… 

Suddenly Pan felt her stomach lift up and everything from inside it coming up, she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom, rushing by Videl.

"Pan? Are you alright?" Videl asked on the other side of the door. All Videl heard was the sound of Pan throwing up.

"Yea I'm fine…just a little sick?" Pan said faintly from the bathroom, then you heard her throw up again.

~Over at the Palace~~

Trunks was coming back from the throne room and heading towards his own room when he suddenly saw Bra with half her body out the window and it sounded like she was throwing up.

He then quickened his pace over to her, "Bra!? You alright!?"

Bra slowly leaned up and turned slightly to face Trunks, she looked as pale as the moon and her blue eyes looked black.

"Yea, I just feel a little queasy. I think I need food." She said leaning up against the wall and shutting her eyes.

Trunks looked at her strangely and concerned, "You think you need food? Look at you! You're throwing up everything you ate at the banquet."

Bra continued breathing heavy, she opened her eyes lightly to look at him, "Well I think I need food anyway."

Trunks looked puzzled, "Why?"

Bra shrugged weakly, "I don't know, but I just know I need food…now!"

Trunks continued looking at her like she was crazy, "Well I'll send for someone to get you something…what would you like?"

Before Bra could answer she leaned over the windowsill again and threw up. When it was over Bra looked up at Trunks who was looking at Bra like she was crazy to still want food.

"Get me anything that's meaty." Bra said as she groggily walked into her bedroom, which was right across the way from Trunks. Trunks followed her with his eyes strangely and shook his head, before summoning a servant to get some food for Bra.

~~Son House~~

Goten had been outside training for almost an hour since Pan went inside. As he finished up his training for the night, he headed inside and walked into the kitchen to eat. He nearly fell over when he saw Pan at the table with food covering everything on the table, there was food stacked upon food and at the end of the table was Pan pigging out.

"Pan!? What are you doing?" Goten yelled in shock, for he knew Pan never ate like this before.

Pan looked up at him with a mouth full of food, "I'm eating."

Goten put on a quizzical look, "A little while ago you were throwing up in the bathroom or so Videl said. How can you be eating all this now?"

Pan chewed and swallowed her food, "Simple…I am putting it in my mouth and swallowing."

"That didn't sound right Pan." Goten said with a dumb smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Shut up pervert! I'm eating."

Goten pulled up a chair next to Pan, "Yea so I see, well you don't mind that I indulge myself in some of this food too do you?"

Pan shook her head, "Not at all help yourself."

Goten clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously before grabbing a big turkey leg.

~~Palace~~

Trunks was in his room for a while just sitting on his window bench thinking about Pan…and a plan to go see her. For he missed her in a way that words couldn't even describe, his mind wandered back to the night of passion they had shared and how he had never felt that way with any girl before. He wanted her so bad that it hurt him inside and he grew frustrated. Suddenly he heard a voice outside say, "Another one? My lady this will be your thirtieth plate of food, which is the largest plates we have to add."

Trunks' eyes widened and his face grew curious as to what was going on outside. He got up from his bench and opened his door to find a servant walking away with a massive dirty dish. Trunks looked at her curiously then he looked at Bra's door and opened it. His eyes went wide when he found his sister eating a huge roasted turkey.

"Bra!? What are you doing!?" Trunks said closing the door behind him and walking beside her at her small dining table by her bedroom window.

"What does it look like Trunks I'm eating." Bra said taking a large bite out of a turkey leg.

Trunks looked at her shocked, "An hour ago you couldn't keep anything down. Now look at you! You've eaten how many of these things?"

Bra stopped biting chewed and swallowed her food and then looked at Trunks with a look of thought on her face, "Ummm, thirty I think."

Trunks' eyes grew wider if that was even possible, "Thirty full grown Turkeys!? I wouldn't be surprised if by later on tonight you throw it all up! You never eat this much!"

Bra ignored him and continued eating. Although Trunks couldn't help but notice that Bra was looking a lot better now then she did before when she was throwing up. She was no longer pale, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sapphire blue again and not almost black. 

"Perhaps food was your medicine." Trunks said as he got up from the table still finding Bra's behavior hard to believe.

"Hey Trunks don't go! You want a Turkey leg?" Bra said handing Trunks a massive turkey leg. Trunks looked at it with a smirk of humor.

"Well…I guess so…it looks and smells pretty good." Trunks said as he grabbed the leg and sat down and joined his sister to dine.

~~Later on that night~~

Trunks had already gone to bed, and he was dreaming about Pan and himself in the woods. They were in the very spot where they had made love a few nights ago. Every feeling, sensation, action, motion was the same. It almost didn't seem like a dream, but as the dream went on Trunks felt his blood begin to burn inside him and he felt his heart beat like thunder within his chest and in his ears. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart and he felt his blood burn to a point were he began lusting, he was in heat. He shot up from his bed sweaty and in an intense heat, his fangs were out and his eyes were burning with a flame of desire. He had lost all of his senses in that moment; he wasn't Trunks anymore. He let out a loud cry of pain as he felt his blood burn hotter; suddenly Vegeta and Nuka ran into the room. When Vegeta saw the state of his son sprawled out on his bed, he knew.

"Nuka get some cold water quickly!" Vegeta shouted as he held Trunks down before he tried getting up from his bed and out the window. 

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted as he punched Trunks to hopefully get him out of his trance.

Suddenly Nuka came in with two buckets of cold water, and he tossed them over Trunks one by one. Trunks was still looking crazy but then slowly he calmed down, his breathing was going back to normal his fangs were going in and his eyes lost that flame and went back to his cool baby blue color.

Vegeta just watched on nervously as his son went back to normal, and soon fell asleep. 

"Your majesty, will the prince be alright?" Nuka asked looking worried.

Vegeta nodded calmly, "He will be fine for tonight."

As the two men walked out of the room and shut the door, they began talking.

"Your majesty how is it that your son was acting like that?" Nuka asked concerned.

"I don't know. I can't understand how he looked like he was in heat if he is not mated to anyone." Vegeta said trying to make sense of his son's behavior.

"But your majesty a saiyan only goes into heat when they are suffering from bonding withdrawal." Nuka replied.

Vegeta grew irritated, "I know! But my son is not mated to anyone!"

Nuka then glanced at his king fearfully, "Your majesty hormones do not lie our anatomy is never wrong, your son must be mated to someone for no one can control when they go into heat like that."

Vegeta tightened his fists and gritted his teeth, "For his sake he better tell me the truth tomorrow."

~~Sons house~~

"Dad what was that all about with Goten? It took six buckets of ice cold water to calm him down!" Gohan said to Kakarott, for as Trunks was going through his state of bonding withdrawal, Goten was as well at the very same time.

"I don't know Gohan. That only happens if a saiyan has mated and has been away from his mate for too long a time." Kakarott said scratching his head trying to make sense of everything.

"But Goten never mated the night of the ball." Gohan said confused.

"I guess we can't be sure of that now. I think he did…" Kakarott said not sure of what he was even saying.

Gohan shook his head, "I guess the question is who is the girl? For girls don't go into heat like that when they suffer bonding withdrawal."

Kakarott nodded, "I know, for them its different, they go through a depression and starve to death."

"Well it's clear that Pan never mated that night, did you see how much she ate tonight?" Gohan said still amazed at how much Pan ate.

"I know, and that worries me." Kakarott said putting on a serious face.

Gohan's brow furrowed, "Why dad?"

Kakarott sighed, "Never mind, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. Hopefully that'll be never. In the meantime we need to talk to Goten tomorrow morning, for he will have no memory of going into heat tonight."

Gohan nodded, "Yea we need to get this out into the open, he better tell us the truth."

Meanwhile that night Pan and Bra slept peacefully both with little smiles on their faces.

Ok that's it for that chapter! What the hell am I doing? Must be what you're thinking right? Well honestly I know what I'm doing and you're just gonna have to read and see what this was all about. LoL Please read and review and I shall try to update soon!


	22. I Swear Not to Kill

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! They really made my day! Now some of you had guesses for the future of the fic…I can't say who was right or wrong at the moment for that kills the suspense! Sorry! Anyways on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and so on and so forth, blah blah blah!

Chapter 22

The next morning Trunks woke up with a throbbing headache and a low growl escaped his mouth. Suddenly his door swung open and with a cold glare he glanced up to see who had come in, "Your majesty?"

Trunks merely glared at him and said, "Yes?"

"Your father would like to see you right now." The servant said nervously.

"Where do I meet him? And why must I meet him?" Trunks said holding one hand to the side of his head.

"He didn't say why, he only said to meet him in his bed chambers." The servant said as he then closed the door and walked away. Trunks sighed and fell back into his bed thinking what in the hell could his father want to talk to him about now.

Trunks lazily got up and got dressed and went outside and down the long hall to his parent's bedroom. When he opened the door he found his mother sitting by the fireplace and his father pacing back and forth in front of the window. Vegeta then glared over at Trunks and said, "Close the door and sit down."

Trunks did as told not really caring what his father had to say for he was too tired, "What is it father?"

Vegeta saw how crappy Trunks was looking and it only made his theories more true, "I will only ask you this once," Vegeta said taking a seat across from Trunks, Trunks looked at him curiously, "Are you mated to someone?"

Trunks' eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to beat fast, the thought of Pan all of sudden made him tense and uneasy. Vegeta could see his son's discomfort and tightened a fist. Trunks looked up at his father and swallowed hard and said, "No."

Vegeta saw his son's eyes growing dark blue and his canine teeth were getting longer and sharper, "Your body would suggest otherwise." Vegeta replied.

Trunks growled, "I'm sick."

Vegeta sighed, "Obviously, you're suffering from an illness called bonding withdrawal you idiot!"

Trunks looked over at his father not knowing what to think or say. Is that what was wrong with him? Is that why Pan's image kept on coming into his mind? Is that why her very mentioning made his blood burn?

"How can I suffer from that when I haven't bonded with anyone yet?" Trunks said in hesitation. Vegeta could see right through his son and he could only smirk at his thick headedness. Bulma then walked over to Trunks side and looked down at him and caressed his cheek.

"Trunks darling, please don't lie. If you are bonded with someone let us know who she is, for if you don't…" Bulma paused it seemed like she was almost afraid to finish her sentence. Vegeta looked up at her understanding her hesitation so he finished for her.

"You'll die." Vegeta said lowering his head down to the table.

Trunks' brows came together in disbelief, "Die? How?"

Vegeta shook his headed regrettably, "Your body will not be able to withstand what you're going through right now for much longer. You need your mate now for the rest of your life. Unless you tell us who she is…you'll die…and she will die."

Trunks grew worried. Pan would die? How did he know that his father wouldn't try and kill her once he knew it was Pan? But then again his mother was here and she could stop Vegeta from doing so. Trunks felt the tensions in his body and realized that he needed Pan he couldn't stay silent anymore.

Trunks looked at his father, "If I tell you who the girl is…then you must swear not to harm her in anyway or I swear on my life I will kill you."

Vegeta showed no emotion, the fact that his son had mated and was bonded to someone made him furious but he was trying to keep calm in front of Bulma.

"Alright, I swear I will not harm the girl." Vegeta said with much effort.

Trunks then looked up at his mother for reassurance and she merely smiled up at him and he felt alright about saying.

"The girl is…"

Suddenly the door flew open, "Mom! I feel sick!"

Everyone looked and saw Bra looking like hell. Bulma raced over to her as Vegeta and Trunks looked on in worry.

"Sweety what's wrong?" Bulma said holding her daughter.

"I need help." Bra said as she raced to the window and threw up.

"Are you sure you don't need food? I told you that those thirty turkey's would make you throw up later." Trunks shouted as Bra hurled some more. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other confused, why was Bra like this? Why did Trunks say she was throwing up last night and then eating thirty turkeys?

Bulma then spoke to Vegeta through their bond.

Vegeta? You don't think that, Bra is… 

_Of course not! She can't be…I mean…when…how? With…who?_

_I don't know Vegeta. But when I held her I felt two energies instead of one._

_What!? So then…she is…isn't she?_

_Yes. She is._

_What!? Both my children have mated!? And now one of them is…with child!?_

"Bulma get Bra over to the table when she is done…doing that." Vegeta said in disgust. Bulma walked over to Bra and stood with her until Bra felt better. She then brought her over to the table and seated her next to Trunks.

"Ok Bra if you feel the urge low in the other direction." Trunks said feeling beastly again.

"Shut up asshole!" Bra said with a low growl. Vegeta fell back in his chair; both his children were acting like animals and sounding like animals. It was true; it was all true…they were both bonded.

Vegeta rubbed his temples with his fingers and shut his eyes; he didn't know what the hell to do. He had to worry about a battle for his planet in a year; he didn't need this aggravation. Within a year his daughter will give birth to his grandchild. 

"Bra…you are mated to?" Vegeta asked not looking up at anyone and still rubbing his temples. Bra's eyes widened and she looked over at Trunks, "Your brother is about to confess who his mate is Bra, so I suggest you be wise and tell me. If I must swear that I shall not hurt the imbecile when you tell me his name then you have my word."

"Listen to him Bra and let him know who they are…I will tell dad about me." Trunks said reassuringly.

Bra sighed, "Alright dad…I mated with…"

~Son House~

Gohan and Kakarott were downstairs eating when Goten and Pan came downstairs looking like hell. Goten looked like an animal and Pan looked sick to her stomach.

Videl and ChiChi looked up at the two while they put the food on the table, "Pan? Are you alright?" Videl asked.

Pan looked at them and nodded, suddenly she raced to the bathroom and shut the door and everyone could hear her hurling.

"Goten what is wrong with you?" ChiChi asked feeling her son's forehead, "Goten you're burning up." ChiChi said as she let him sit down next to Gohan.

Gohan looked at him and decided now was the perfect time to ask Goten about last night, "Goten, I want to ask you something." Gohan asked calmly.

"What?" Goten replied with a growl.

"Who are you mated to?" Gohan asked deciding not to beat around the bush.

Goten looked at Pan who had left the bathroom soon enough to have heard Gohan's question. As Goten was thinking of things to say there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" ChiChi asked as she walked to the door and opened it, she gasped and stepped away from the door, "What the hell are you people doing here?"

Everyone looked towards the doorway as Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and Trunks walked through the doorway. The Son family was shocked to see the royals their mortal enemies setting foot in their home.

"What do you want here Vegeta?" Kakarott asked getting up out of his seat followed by Gohan.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Sit down! I'm here because," Vegeta looked at his children and then at Goten and Pan, "We have things to discuss."

"What things?" Kakarott asked with a brow raised.

Alright did you like? Let me know please! Also you should read this story called "Five Brides for Five Saiyans" by SilverPheonix its really good! So check it out! Anyways I'll update again soon! Ja ne!


	23. Baby Names!

A/N: ::Clears throat:: Yes…I know…nearly two months since I last updated. I have had a lot going on lately so I haven't exactly had the time to update. I'm almost done with final exams and stuff so I managed to find some time to write this chapter. I felt I had too since a lot of people have been waiting for an update and also I got one or two threats ::sweatdrops:: anyway…on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the beautiful plot and any characters that I obviously made up.

Chapter 23

Vegeta looked at Kakarott and took in a deep breath. How could so much go so wrong so quickly? The three 'so' question, the one Vegeta hated the most. He sighed and felt that he no longer had the strength to put up the wall of pride and ego for this was certainly not the time for it. Not too mention the fact that, so much was going to happen so soon, it hadn't even occurred to him yet that there was still a wedding coming in four days. What was he to do about that?

"Kakarott, it seems that we have been fooled by our own children." Vegeta said walking further into the house over to the kitchen where the Son family was. Bulma, Trunks and Bra followed him and they all looked like hell, Bulma didn't look bad she was just like Vegeta, stressed.

Kakarott looked over at Trunks and Bra and then he glanced over at Pan and Goten. The four of them looked like hell, he didn't want to think that it could be for the same reasons. He then recalled the events of last night when Goten went through his time of heat, and he grew worried.

"Perhaps you have a point Vegeta. Though I can't imagine why whatever is going on with my son and granddaughter would have anything to do with you and your children." Kakarott asked crossing his arms over his chest much like Vgeeta always did.

Vegeta opened his mouth but no words came out, Vegeta could hardly bring himself to do this unbelievable task, as he tried for the second time he said, "I think I need to sit." He said as Bulma brought a chair under Vegeta and Vegeta sat down rubbing his left temple in agitation. 

Everyone in the Son family looked at each other curiously, what was up with Vegeta? Why was he acting so nervous? Pan and Goten were looking right at Trunks and Bra, but they were too weak to communicate telepathically with each other. They saw Trunks and Bra looking frightened beyond all reason, and it then had occurred to Pan and Goten that their secret may have been discovered.

"Vegeta, what's going on? You have never acted like this, for as long as I've known you. Just tell us, what about our children do you have to say?" Kakarott asked sitting back down in his chair followed by Gohan.

Vegeta growled and he then opened his eyes and looked right at Gohan and Kakarott, "Remember the night of the ball?"

They both nodded, "Yea, the start of mating season. What about it?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shook his head almost as if he didn't want to say what was next, "Where were your children? Do you remember?"

Kakarott shook his head, "No."

Gohan also did the same and said, "No," He then had a concentrated look come over his face and he seemed to be in deep thought, "Wait…I remember seeing Pan walk outside into the garden. I wanted to follow but Videl told me not too, she said we should trust Pan enough not to get into any trouble." Gohan said looking over at Pan who was becoming more scared with each sentence.

"Goten was dancing with a girl who looked like Bra. But once we all got transported I don't know what happened." Kakarott said coolly.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh, "They said they went home and slept right?"

Kakarott, ChiChi, Gohan and Videl looked at Vegeta shockingly, "Yea, how'd you know?" Gohan asked.

Bulma then placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, realizing Vegeta didn't want to continue, "Our children told us the same story. For a while we believed it, but up until last night and this morning they were acting…different."

"Ours too," ChiChi said coming behind Kakarott, "Pan started throwing up, Goten destroyed his bed in his sleep, Kakarott and Gohan had to dump ice water on him to calm him down." 

Vegeta shot a glance up at Goten then at Kakarott, "Ice water? And the girl was throwing up? Was she eating a lot before that?"

Videl thought on the question for a moment before answering, "Yes, as a matter a fact she prepared herself a feast."

Vegeta felt lightheaded and faint, what a new surprise. Not even a surprise more like a curse. Bulma stopped breathing a moment when she heard what Videl said, "Our Bra is the same. Trunks also needed ice water dumped on him last night. We thought it strange for those are all signs of bonding withdrawal the girls were showing other signs."

ChiChi squeezed Kakarott's shoulders hard before saying, "Signs of pregnancy?"

Bulma merely nodded.

Everyone was silent; they were all trying to take everything in. Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra weren't saying a word as they merely looked at each other and at their families.

Vegeta then smashed his fist down on the table, "Enough with the silence! I'm sure you have all put these events together. Even if you haven't we know what is going on. Our children confessed it to us early this morning."

Everyone looked at Vegeta silently, "Go on Vegeta." Kakarott said looking very angry.

Vegeta looked over at Goten and Pan and shook his head in severe disapproval, "Your children and my children, weren't at home the night of mating season. They were off together somewhere on this planet becoming very good friends." Vegeta said with severe sarcasm.

Gohan needed no time to take it all in, he shot up from his chair looking right at Pan, "How could you! Why? Do you have any idea as to what is now happening here Pan!? Do you realize the consequences of what you and Goten did!?" 

Pan lowered her head and put her hand gently over her stomach that was till as flat as always, "I will have a baby." She replied flatly.

Bra then felt that she shouldn't make Pan go through that alone so she stepped up and said, "So am I."

Goten looked at Bra shocked, Trunks hardly knew what to say or do. Both Trunks and Goten just found out that they will be fathers, they had no idea what to do about it.

Vegeta shook his head, Kakarott was speechless but he then found it in him to speak, "So what do you plan to do Vegeta. You are the king, and only you can decide what is to become of my family now. I know we haven't been friends in twenty-one years, but don't you think we need to forget about the past and worry about the future?"

Vegeta sighed, "I wasn't expecting this as part of my future. All I can really think about is that in one-year we will be in a war fighting for our home. What do you think is more important to me? If we lose the war none of what we have discovered today will matter."

Everyone was silent as Vegeta gave everyone a hard dose of the truth, Gohan was furious, his only daughter was now pregnant with the prince's child to make it sound worse, the King's grandchild. He wanted to kill Trunks and rip out the child inside Pan, but Gohan knew he wasn't such an animal. He knew he just needed to calm down, but when he heard Vegeta talk about the upcoming war, he lost his train of thought with Pan and the baby and focused on what was really more important which was the war.

"Vegeta, none of us can concentrate on the war until this situation is taken care of." Gohan said.

"What situation Gohan? You and I will be grandparents; that's the situation. Though it aggravates me beyond reason that my bloodline got infected with yours. If I would've known this before I would've killed your daughter and brother, yet if I do that I kill my children as well."

ChiChi was surprised by Vegeta sense of reason, "Vegeta is right. A foolish feud is nothing compared to the lives of our children. We can't get angry, what has been done cannot be undone."

Videl then took in a deep breath as if she was going to say something that might create more controversy, "What of the weddings?"

Vegeta's brows came together, "What weddings?"

"The weddings of your children to Princess Rima and Maduka." Videl replied.

Vegeta shut his eyes immediately as if that was something that was also going to have to be ended and that in ending the marriages it would result in something catastrophic, "They will have to be called off. Although, now we may not have Gemtia's backing in the upcoming war."

ChiChi then looked over at Pan and Goten and then she looked at Trunks and Bra, she saw the love they had for each other and she knew what needed to be done, "Well don't say that there cannot be a wedding."

Vegeta looked at ChiChi nervously, "What do you mean?"

ChiChi smirked, "Well, if our children and yours are already bonded and having children of their own, don't you think they might as well be wed?"

Vegeta's eyes went wider then ever, and he buried his head in his hand, "Why? Why has this madness plagued my family?"

Bulma nodded, "Perhaps ChiChi is right Vegeta, it only makes sense."

Vegeta after about a minute or two of giving himself self pity he said, "There will be a wedding in four days, Dende have mercy on my sanity. But once the brats are born Pan and Bra must begin immediate training for the war, for they are the strongest female warriors we have. Trunks and Goten must not stop training and must devote all their time into training for the war. That goes for everyone else in this room. I will not let the union of our children interfere with the battle to save our home planet."

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra were left in shock about Vegeta's understanding with the whole situation. What confused and shocked everyone the most was that, Vegeta hadn't threatened to kill anyone or try and keep his children and the Son children apart.

Bulma then asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Vegeta, why have you been so understanding about all this?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked for the first time all day, "Don't you know?"

Bulma frowned, "No."

"This is nearly exactly how we got to be together."

Bulma smiled, "You're right, it is nearly the same."

Gohan then got up from his seat, "Alright Vegeta you have a deal, we will fight and never stop fighting until we win. Everyone will train."

Vegeta nodded, "You might as well all move into the palace as well. Training facilities in the palace are much better then the ones at the gyms."

Kakarott then got up from his seat and said, "Wait! Before any of this happens there is one more matter which I think we need to discuss right away!"

ChiChi looked at Kakarott worriedly, "What?"

Everyone waited silently for Kakarott to answer, "We need to pick baby names!"

Vegeta had then had enough, "Shut Up! Kakarott!" Vegeta then punched Kakarott in the face sending him straight through the house and into the backyard.

Vegeta then hollered, "The boys will be named Vegeta of course!"

Bulma then shot Vegeta a hard glance, "Who says they'll be boys Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled.

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Gohan started laughing, and then they finally felt safe enough to go over to each other and just feel each other in a warm embrace.

Vegeta looked on and shook his head, "Dende I beg you save my sanity."

Ok do not slaughter me if it's too short. The next chapter obviously discusses the new life of the Sons and the Briefs living under one large roof. The double wedding is coming up, the birth of the babies is still to come and the final war against the Kantu is still too come! So stay tuned! Ja ne!


	24. Squirm Like A Worm

A/N: Oh god I'm so sorry for not updating in forever but I've really been busy and also I have been grounded for a month and then on top of that school and stuff so really fic writing time was non-existent for a long time as you can see. Anyway without any further ado I present chapter 24. Please don't be too angry, delays are a normal part of life, hehe…::sweatdrops::

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot thank you very much!

Chapter 24

Vegeta and Kakarott went into Kakarott's backyard and the two of them began to talk privately about the problems they now had to face. 

"Vegeta, Pan and Bra are some of our strongest fighters, without them…I mean, they will have just become mothers…will they be strong enough to fight?"

Vegeta sighed, "I don't know. But first I must concentrate on a new problem. Our children…obviously we cannot keep them apart, but calling off the marriages I had originally planned will not be so easy."

Kakarott looked at Vegeta curiously, "You don't mean to say that the old laws of marriage are still used right down to the last letter, are they?"

Vegeta looked inside at the new joined family and nodded, "I'm afraid they do, right down to the last letter."

"But you're the king I thought you could change laws?"

Vegeta sighed, "Not every law. Some laws can only be changed by the vote of the people and the council. Those old fools value saiyan tradition immensely and do not like it to be changed. I have fought with them over such things many times before and have been overruled by vote."

"But our children have to be together Vegeta!"

"I know that! You don't need to shout it you fool!" Vegeta looked at his family again, "If they love each other enough, then they'll do what they must."

::Always to me, every atrocity possible every misfortune happens to me. My planet being threatened, my people being threatened, my children mated to Kakarotts spawn, everything all atrocities.::

Vegeta didn't know what else to think besides that. What a life he had and such things he had ahead of him to deal with. He could back out of nothing and only try to overcome everything, he knew he had too and he knew he would.

"So I suppose you'll be going back to the palace now Vegeta, to uh, make the announcement?" Kakarott asked.

"Yes, but as the father of Goten you must come with me, so must your son Gohan and your wives." Vegeta replied, slightly irritated.

"It's a whole family thing then?"

"In a way. Now…let's go we haven't much time. We should be concentrating on training not weddings. The less time wasted the better."  Vegeta said as he then stormed back into the house.

Everyone noticed the less then happy face of Vegeta.

"Vegeta why the look? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"We all have to go to the palace, so that we can have the brats married and training can finally begin for the upcoming war."

ChiChi frowned, "Is there more to this Vegeta? You tend to overlook the particulars a lot."

Vegeta humphed, "I'm not overlooking anything. Hopefully what needs to be done is as simple as it sounds. Now enough foolish jabbering! We must all go to the palace and have the brats wed."

So with that everyone went off to the palace at full speed. Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra weren't happier ever in their lives. They had their mates, and their families approved due to certain technicalities but still they had their blessings. Everything was perfect; the fact of the war didn't even cross their minds.

When they finally reached the palace Vegeta swung open the doors of the throne room and called out for Nuka, Maduka, Queen Hikani and Princess Rima. The head of the saiyan royal council Gringo also was called for.

Eventually everyone was in the throne room as Vegeta and Bulma sat on their thrones and Trunks and Bra stood on either side of their parents, while the Son family stood by close on the left, while Nuka, Maduka, Queen Hikani and Princess Rima stood on the right. Soon 1st class warrior Krillin his wife 18 and their daughter Marron were brought in, Uub and Turock slipped into the back and watched in silence.

The room eventually filled up with all the 1st and 2nd class warriors, everything was ready to begin.

"My warriors, I have gathered you all here to deliver some news," Vegeta began and soon everyone was silently murmuring, Vegeta raised his hand to silence everyone and then he continued, "There's been a change in plans, concerning the wedding of my son and daughter to 1st class warrior Maduka and Princess Rima of Gemtia."

"My king what do you mean?" Nuka asked curiously.

"Without my knowing, my children have already found mates. Therefore, I cannot agree to the marriages made before, I must withdraw the plans. My children need their mates." Vegeta said hating what he was saying but liking it too for reasons he couldn't explain.

Uub and Turock looked on in shock, "Hey Turock you can be with Rima now."

Turock hardly knew what to think, he had just been blessed with a miracle.

"Wait!" Shouted Maduka. Everyone glanced at him as the room was dead silent, "I have a right to fight for my fiancé, saiyan law says so!"

Bra's face fell in worry as she looked at Goten who was growing angry and she could feel his energy level rise. 

Vegeta expected this, "Princess Rima, you have the right to fight for Trunks if you wish, by law you have the right. Do you wish to act on it?"

Rima smiled, "No your majesty I wish to have Trunks be with Pan. For I too have someone who I want to marry." 

Vegeta's eyebrow arched in surprise as Rima smiled and ran over to Turock, who came out from in back of the crowd. Vegeta saw the two embrace and he couldn't believe it.

::Since when has my castle become a secretive mating place? First my children with Kakarott's children and now my son's companion at arms with the Princess of Gemtia? What's next? Uub and Marron?::

Vegeta thought, he then saw Marron and Uub standing together hugging and kissing.

::I have no words:: He thought.

"Well Trunks you and Pan are free to wed." Kakarott said, Trunks immediately went down by Pan as if standing away from her was hard enough for him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then looked over at the problem at hand, which was the jealous Maduka.

"Are you sure you want to fight for my daughter Maduka? Despite the fact that she doesn't love you?" Vegeta asked thinking Maduka either was too stupid to realize he wasn't loved or just wanted to be a prince.

"She was mine, and she will stay mine! I will fight for her." 

Vegeta sighed, and leaned back in his chair, "All I want is to begin training not referee a meaningless fight." Vegeta said quietly to Bulma.

"Vegeta, Goten can beat Maduka I'm sure in no time at all." She said holding his hand reassuringly.

"Maduka has gotten stronger, he may very well prove to be a challenge for Goten." Vegeta replied.

Maduka glanced over at Goten, "So little fool, you want my woman?"

Goten walked over to him not intimidated by his height, Maduka was a good five inches taller than Goten. Goten glared up at Maduka with fire in his eyes, "She's not yours, she's mine. What she's shared with me she'll never share with you married or not. So I suggest you walk away from this still a man instead of squirming away from this like a little worm."

Maduka growled, "So you think you can win her do you? We shall see."

Vegeta formed a fist, "Gringo, I wish to overrule the fight and give my daughter to Goten if the council approves. I want to avoid a fight as best possible."

Gringo nodded as the rest of the council walked over and made a vote by raising hands.

"Whenever you're ready my king you may get your votes." Gringo said. Vegeta nodded.

"By show of hands who wishes that Maduka and Goten battle?" Vegeta counted the hands, "By show of hands who wishes that I give Goten to my daughter against Maduka?" Again Vegeta counted hands it was close but he knew the result.

Kakarott sighed and looked at ChiChi, who was fuming, "ChiChi don't worry everything will be ok."

ChiChi looked at Maduka, "I feel bad for his mother."

"So by the rule of the council…prepare the arena Goten and Maduka will battle for my daughter in five minutes." Vegeta hollered.

Ok kind of short I know don't hate me. Well yea next chapter is obviously going to be the battle and then after that well…you'll just have to wait and see! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Ja ne!


	25. Fists and Fury

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the incredibly long delay do not kill me! I had regents and finals to study for as well as my new summer job to manage so uh…yea…pretty damn time consuming my humblest apologies to those who have been waiting so long! On with the fic…!

Disclaimer: same as always! 

Credits: Yea….same as always!

Chapter 25

Maduka and Goten had just made it very clear that neither one of them was giving Bra up without a fight. It was going to be held in the saiyan battle dome where many saiyans have fought for both and honor and the love of a woman. Everyone began packing into it almost immediately after King Vegeta had said what was to take place.

Bra however was not pleased, she also thought that it was extremely unfair that her brother and Pan got to be together without a problem and her and Goten have to face the possible threat of being apart, "Daddy this isn't fair, you know I can only be with Goten."

Vegeta glared at her in annoyance, "You saw the decision of the council, Goten has to fight for you its within Maduka's right."

"I still say that you could've protested, do you have any idea as to what will happen to me if Goten dies? Have you honestly forgotten?" Bra said in a shaky voice as her tear filled eyes glanced at her father.

Vegeta looked at her for a moment not saying a word, his hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes a moment and tilted his head back slightly as if trying to find some sort of escape, he then sighed and glanced back at Bra, "I have not forgotten, I know you'd will yourself into death…I'M NOT A FOOL!" He shouted.

Bra glanced at him silently as one tear fell down her cheek, "Seeing the pain in your eyes dad tells me everything…I'm sorry things turned out the way they did…I really am sorry."

"Come…the match is about to begin." He said walking in front of Bra, as the two of them went to join Bulma, Trunks and Pan. Pan now had a throne specifically for since it was obvious she would be the new princess. The stadium was filled to the max and suddenly everyone went quiet as Vegeta sat down on his throne. Maduka then walked into the arena met with cheers, he was obviously basking in the glory of his popularity as he held a fist up high to the crowd. Then Goten walked into the arena he too was met with an even larger applause than Maduka, he didn't seem to care about the cheers he was too busy shooting firey glances at Maduka, Goten wanted to rip him apart, and that's just what he was planning on doing. The two young warriors glanced up at Vegeta once they were both in the arena, "You know what you have to do, this battle does not have to be to the death….please keep that in mind." 

Vegeta then raised his hand forward in a Hitler manor and the two warriors leaped away from each other and got into their fighting stances.

Maduka placed a smug grin on his face, "I'm going to send you home crying little boy. Cry, cry, cry all the way home to mommy. The princess will then realize what a mistake it was to see anything mate worthy in you to begin with."

You heard a deep growl come from Goten as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent, "Shut up and fight."

Goten then vanished and then instantly reappeared in front of Maduka dealing a hard blow to his stomach with his leg, he then banged his back down with his fists clamped together.

It took Maduka five seconds to recover, though it was obvious he was a little hurt now.

Maduka cracked his bones in a sudden movement and he then shot a large white energy blast right at Goten who just barely got out of the way. Goten then rolled over and from his knees he shot a ki blast right at Maduka's head knocking the cocky warrior down. Goten felt a sharp pain in his arm, apparently a little of the energy blast from Maduka hit him. Goten looked up and saw Bra looking more worried then he had ever seen her. Suddenly his thoughts of Bra evaporated as he saw Maduka plunge towards him, Goten also leaped towards him head on and the two collided as they threw punches and kicks at each other left and right. They were moving incredibly fast, many saiyans had extreme difficulty following their movement as the two of them continued what seemed to be an endless brawl of fists and fury. Then they both stopped in mid air and slowly flew back a few feet from each other panting.

"Not bad, little boy…your keeping up." 

Goten frowned in annoyance to Maduka's superior attitude, "You act as though it was difficult to keep up with you." He said with a sudden grin coming to his face, followed by a small chuckle. He found it fun to make the large warrior in front of him think he wasn't a match for him.

It was then Maduka's turn to frown, "What's so funny?"

Goten looked up at him still holding on to his grin, "The thought of how fun it'll be to see you as a crater." 

Maduka growled and leapt at Goten knocking him down with a heavy punch. Goten immediately regained his balance after being sent to the ground, he then evaporated again and appeared behind Maduka placing him in a headlock, then he formed a large energy ball in his hand and blasted it into Maduka's face. He then let him go, and let him fall to the ground with a thud. Goten walked around to look at Maduka on the floor holding his face in pain, he then saw two dark eyes look up at him through scratched up bloody fingers, followed by a low beastly voice, "You-will-pay-f-for-that-boy!" 

Goten smirked, "Waiting for you darling."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Maduka lunged at Goten once again this time throwing several energy blasts of blue and white at him, soon Goten was covered by gray and white smoke. Bra rose from her seat in fear as did Bulma, Vegeta merely clenched his armrest hoping his instincts about Goten are right and that Goten was just taking a breather behind the smoke.

After a minute and Maduka finally stopped shooting energy blasts at Goten the smoke cleared and there was Goten down on one knee while one hand held up his body on the floor with his head looking down. Maduka looked at him in disbelief that the boy was still there, Maduka grew a bit worried though for that assault took a lot of his energy out of him. 

Then Goten raised his head up slowly with an evil Vegeta style smirk plastered on his face, his black eyes bright with an intense flame of fury, as he then said quietly, "Like I said, you'd make a much better crater then warrior."

Maduka raised a brown brow in confusion, "Huh?"

Goten chuckled, "Later."

Goten then pulled out his other hand from behind his back and shot a large pink energy blast right at Maduka, the whole stadium went into shock and silence as the large blast faded and as the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a large crater…and deep down in the bottom of the crater was an unconscious Maduka. 

Vegeta rose in masked delight an said in a loud and commanding voice, "Goten has honorably fought and won this battle, he has earned the right to my daughter Princess Bra."

Bra looked down at Goten with a huge smile and Goten could do nothing but smile back…cause now it was over he and Bra could be together without any problems.

*******************

The week after the battle, Vegeta, Kakarott, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, ChiChi and Bulma were all seated at the grand dining table eating breakfast.

"After only a week of training, the warriors have shown slight improvements…this is definitely a good sign, don't you think so Vegeta?" Kakarott asked with a smile.

Vegeta glanced over at Kakarott without moving his head, "Obviously it's a good sign. Now we simply need to make sure that the warriors do not stop there training until the day the Kantu arrive."

Bulma frowned, "Vegeta…once Pan and Bra reach their third trimester of pregnancy they won't be able to train anymore."

Everyone glanced at Bulma, Pan and Bra looked a little upset about the news, for they had completely expected to train right up until the day their babies were to be born. Vegeta growled in irritation, "I suppose you are right woman, but I believe that that decision is for Bra and Pan to make. They know their limitations and I'm sure they know what they should and shouldn't be doing in concern for the welfare of their children. In my opinion I feel that they can still train, perhaps not as intensely as now but all in all I don't see need for them to stop training completely."

Everyone's eyes directed towards Bra and Pan who both looked unsure of what to say.

"I think that if the baby can handle you training then train. If not then don't, its as simple as that ladies." ChiChi commented suddenly.

Bra and Pan both looked at their mates for some advice.

Goten shrugged, "Hey Bra, I agree with my mom. Only you know what's the right thing to do, and no matter what happens…I'll support your decision completely, 100%, ok?"

Bra smiled and nodded, "Ok, thanks."

"I basically would say the same thing as Goten Pan, whatever you want I'm there for you." Trunks replied with a reassuring grin.

Pan smiled back, "Yea I know."

"There, so that's settled, better now than later." Vegeta replied dryly as he resumed eating his breakfast.

"Uh, Vegeta…exactly what's our training schedule for today anyway?" Kakarott asked looking at Vegeta curiously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever shut up!?"

Kakarott shrugged, "Don't know."

Everyone grinned.

Vegeta sighed and placed a hand to his forehead and pressed to his face as he moved it past his face in frustration, "We need to practice fusion."

Kakarott's brows shot up in surprise, "Fusion? You think we really need to resort to Fusion?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it wasn't necessary you imbecile!"

Suddenly Nuka came running through the door, the color in his face gone leaving him ghostly looking, "Sir, we have just received some disturbing and troubling news."

Vegeta's brows came together in curiosity as to what the news could be, "Well, Nuka, what is it?"

Nuka's face went even paler than before if that was even possible, "The, Kantu sir, " he began and everyone glanced up at him immediately with extreme concern now on their faces, "they are no longer sticking to what they had said a while ago, they have decided to come in three months time instead of a year sir."

"WHAT!? IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!?"

Nuka shook his head, "No, no joke sir." He said as he handed Vegeta a disk and a video message player, he placed it on the table and inserted the disk shakily. Vegeta watched as everyone gathered around him to view the message.

Suddenly the king of the Kantu appeared on the screen looking as smug as ever, "Ah, Vegeta. I know that last time you saw the Kantu we said we'd be back in a years time. But we liked your planet so much that we have decided to cut a few months out, so that we could visit all the sooner…hope you don't mind…of course you don't. See you in three months, hope your ready to greet me."

The screen went black and everyone was pale with fright, and Vegeta's black eyes went dead as he clenched a tight fist and broke the table as he smashed it down.

"HE CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS MY HOME, MY PLANET! HE WILL NOT TAKE OUR HOME! I SWEAR EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE…HE WILL NOT TAKE AWAY OUR HOME!" Shouted Vegeta as he then stormed off leaving everyone either on the verge of tears or in a deep despair.

Sorry it took so long to bring this chapter out and sorry its kind of short, but I'm running on a schedule so sorry, I shall try to finish this fic up soon cause its almost done…yay! Lol, anyway please check out my new Harry Potter fic "Hidden in the Dark" if you're a Harry Potter fan! Please R&R! Tankies Ja ne!


End file.
